Something Interesting
by Tempestking
Summary: Two friends get sucked into the Narutoverse when wanting something interesting to happen. After becoming shinobi for the Leaf, will they survive or will they live regretting that decision. Rated T could change just to be safe. Picks up after chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all Tempestking here… this story I shall call Something Interesting (Er that is the name of it)

This is a Naruto double self-insert of two friends. What awaits them in the world of fiction? Will they be able to survive and keep their sanity? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for fun and to pass the time…

Something Interesting

Chapter 1: Entry

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was setting and the winds had picked up. Two friends were returning from a trip from the internet café after downloading tons of games and anime. The trip was always far for normal people since they travelled by foot but that never stopped them. One is tall, skinny, has fair skin, black hair and brown eyes. The other was the same height, a bit buff, dark of complexion, short black hair and brown eyes. They were on their way to the former's house as the latter often visited on a Saturday. They got into a friendly gaming debate over who was better and eventually got to the point of saying they wanted something interesting to happen, for them this was normal. The winds become fairly strong.

"The wind is strong again bro."

Suddenly something strange happened, everyone and everything besides the two friends stopped moving as if they were frozen in place.

"Hey I'm not seeing things right?" said the boy with fair skin

"I was just about to ask the same thing." replied the other boy.

Before they could further contemplate the situation they were suddenly in a dark place. It was dark yet they could still see around, it was a bit unnerving.

'When I said interesting I didn't mean dying or being trapped in a place like this.' they thought.

Suddenly a blue circular portal appeared from nowhere and sucked them in. It came as such a surprise that they had no time to scream or even make a reaction.

And like that the two boys disappeared.

In a village at daytime… a comet started rushing for the village.

BOOM! And it crashed.

A few moments later two people appeared near the crater created by the comet, they had masks representing an animal, a man with silver hair bearing the mask of a dog and a women with purple hair with a cat mask.

"Two children?" said Dog.

"Let's get them to the hospital." replied Cat.

At the hospital…

The boy with the darker complexion awoke to find himself in a hospital bed.

"Davey Jones! My head!"

"Ah you are awake."

The boy focused on the sound of the voice and saw an old man with white robes with a hat that says, 'Fire Shadow'.

'Wait a minute am I in Naruto?'

"What happened?" asked the boy, in Japanese!

'Wait, how to I know Japanese? I understood him too, booya all that anime paid off!' he thought excitedly.

"Don't you remember? You and another boy fell from the sky." Said the old man breaking him from he's inner celebration.

Just then it all came back to him, time froze and then a portal sucked him and…

"My friend! Where is he!?" he shouted worried

"Is he okay!?"

"Calm down, both of you seemed unharmed, just unconscious, how that is possible is a mystery though." said the old man.

"I want to see him!" said the boy with determination.

The old man sighed, "Alright follow me." agreed the old man seeing that the boy would not back down.

So they exited the boy's hospital room and went to the room opposite. That was where he saw his friend, awake and out of bed.

"hm, what are you doing?" asked the old man.

The boy turned and quickly said, "wasn't me!" then he saw his friend with… 'Wait is that… the Hokage!? So that portal took us to Naruto. Wait why does my bud look younger?'

The fair skinned boy was open minded and had woken up a while ago finding himself in a bed, a hospital bed and he hated hospitals, not because of the needles but because he had this mindset which goes, 'The longer you waited the more germs you pick up and when the doctor sees you, you're 100% worse. And so the boy wanted to find out what happened until he reached this point of the situation.

The black haired boy decided to act like he had forgotten how they came to be here and hoped his friend would catch on and play along.

"Dude you're alright! What happened to us?" said the black haired boy

The old man replied, "You and your friend fell from the sky and surprising both of you are unscathed, what are your names?"

The black haired boy answered quickly, "Kurai, my name is Kurai and my friend's name is Arcana." He lied, he didn't want them to know their true names, his friend kept silent, good that meant he understood.

"What odd names, do either of you remember what happened to you before falling?" inquired the Hokage.

The black haired boy made a thinking pose before concluding, "No, its… blank, I just know we are orphans who want a home and to be ninja."

"Same here it's all blurry." Said the the other boy hoping his friend knew what he was doing.

The boys were adapting to this situation like a fish to water, they just wanted to make sure it was real.

"So you two want to be shinobi hm." said the old man

End

That is it for now, hope the story had few holes tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next shipment arrive with another chapter enjoy!

In this chapter I want the two boys to get settled in. One more thing, the age when graduating from the academy will be 12. Also the boy with long hair and fair skin is Kurai and the boy with short hair and dark skin is Arcana so this story has no racism! (Actually I was trying to describe myself and my bud)

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for fun and to pass the time…

Something Interesting

Chapter 2: New Life

The old man smiled when he heard the boy declaring that he and his friend were aspiring to be ninja.

"Do the two of you really want to be ninjas of the leaf?"

"Yes we do." Said the boy called Kurai

"What he said." said Arcana.

"Would you two like do join the academy to train to be ninjas?" asked the old man.

"If we agree can we get an apartment because being ninjas with no home sucks!" said the black haired boy named Kurai, he was pushing his luck, if Naruto got an apartment then why can't they?

'This boy is very clever, trying his luck.' Thought Arcana thinking what would happen if this worked.

"I suppose an apartment can be arranged, are you two sure, the life of a ninja isn't easy."

"We'll do it, right Arcana?" said Kurai with determination.

"Yeah, our wills are made of fire so we won't change our minds." said Arcana.

'Nice one using the will of fire.' Thought Kurai, his friend was good.

And that was how Kurai and Arcana got the Hokage's approval. They had to rest for that one day, Kurai told Arcana that they would talk about everything soon. The next day they were diagnosed as fine and they were escorted by an Anbu to an apartment which was now theirs thanks to the Hokage. They were also given some money to live on and a set of clothes, two cotton shirts, blue shorts and standard issue sandals. Before leaving the Anbu gave them directions to the academy and to be there at 8 in the morning and they were left alone. It's good to know the plot.

"Dude from now on Kurai and Arcana will be the names we live by hope that name is fine for you, because I made it up on the spot." said Kura in English in case someone was listening, he didn't think they knew english.

Arcana looked at him funny and said, "You crazy dude! Taking a gamble like that but hey it worked! Do you really think we can be ninja?" also in English.

"We'll learn tomorrow, now let's check this place out, we were planning on living together remember." said Kurai.

"Good idea."

So they took a look around, the apartment had two rooms so they each picked one for themselves, a small lounge, kitchen and bathroom, it was a bit small but they didn't mind. Then Arcana said, "This is great but I think we're 12 again."

Kurai was shocked, he thought Arcana looked smaller but he hadn't realized that he was short again. On Earth Kurai was 17 and Arcana was 18 but Kurai was really short until 15.

'This Blows.' thought Kurai. 'His 12 and I think I'm 11 again.

That night the two friends made plans for their new lives speaking in English when they were alone and stated that if they woke up here tomorrow then this is definitely real. They decided to stick with the story of being orphans of the village who don't remember their families which was the lie they told the Hokage. So they went to sleep.

Next day…

Arcana pov

I awoke at 6:30 then I remembered I was in Naruto and had to go to the academy with my friend today. So it is real after all, I bet Kurai is still sleeping better wake him.

Kurai pov

I awoke to someone waking me, "What's up?" I said tiredly.

"Time to wake up today is our first day at the academy" said my friend Arcana.

So I got up, we had breakfast and then I asked him what time he woke me.

"6:30" he said

"Dude next time 7:00 I'm not a morning person." I said.

"That's why your eyes are like that he" teased me.

So I made fun of his nose, because it was a bit big, looked like it was made of 3 sections.

Normal pov

So the two boys headed to the academy they arrived right on time, the walk was 15-20mins but it took them a bit longer since it was their first time.

"You two must be the new students." said a man with a scar across his face near his nose, they knew his name, Umino Iruka, a teacher at the academy and first person to acknowledge Naruto, at least it wasn't Mizuki.

So Iruka told them to step into his classroom and introduce themselves.

They argued a bit over who must go first until Kurai decided to go.

He stood in front of the class slightly nervous, "Hello, my name is Kurai, I er don't really remember my clan name though…" he said, he wanted to make one up but never thought of it.

The reaction was mixed the guys said he looked lame and also made fun of him for forgetting his clan name, the girls said he was cute but not as cute as sasuke-kun, fangirls.

Kurai was a bit embarrassed and Iruka told him to take a seat, unfortunately there was no seat he could take where he would be close to Arcana so he took a seat right at the back with Shino at his left and Hinata at his right, 'Ha, Arcana will be peeved since he likes Hinata, revenge for not going first.' thought Kurai. "Hey nice to meet you," he greeted Shino. Shino nodded, "Likewise I'm Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted Hinata, "N…nice to meet you too, my name is… H...Hinata Hyuuga." she stuttered.

Next Arcana gave his intro, "Hey, my name is Arcana Okami and I will be your classmate from today. He said clearly. He too got mixed reactions most which sounded like, 'Never heard of that clan and showoff'.

"Okay Arcana, take a seat."

He gave Kurai a funny look since he was seated next to Hinata, Kurai just smiled.

Arcana sat between Ino and some other background character.

"Hey, I'm Ino, nice to meet you." said the girl wanting to talk to the new guy.

"Nice to meet you too Ino-chan." She blushed a bit and he grinned

And so Iruka began teaching…

End

Done till next chapter adios…


	3. Chapter 3

Well another chapter has arrived! I'm just going to get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for fun and to pass the time…

Something Interesting

Chapter 3: Adapting

For the two pre-teens who were actually fresh out of high school, the work at the academy was easy. They learned about chakra, basic jutsu and the history of the elemental nations. It was kind of boring since they knew the important bits but they remained attentive anyway. Soon it was break time.

One thing was strange though, they could not only speak and understand Japanese but they call read and write it, it was strange but they just shrugged it off. They wanted to try some jutsu since they were shown the hand signs for substitution, transformation and clone jutsu. They hoped knowing the show would help.

So the two boys found a nice quiet spot during their break to see if they could do the jutsu.

"Hey Arcana, how about you go first, demonstration please." said Kurai with a bit of sarcasm. "Fancy clan name by the way."

"Thanks but why must I do it first, why don't you demonstrate?" replied Arcana.

"Fine let's just do it together, first transformation." said Kurai finally.

So they concentrated and did the hand signs…

A poof was heard and a bit of smoke appeared, when the smoke parted the two were successful, they had transformed into Minato and Itachi, luckily Sasuke never saw this, he might just go mad.

They grinned like kids who just got ice-cream, "Dude it's easier than I thought." said Arcana with a sense of achievement.

"Your right, let's try the rest." said Kurai

The substitution was successful too, they easily replaced themselves with logs.

Next up, the clone jutsu aka the Naruto killer.

"Remembering these hand signs is tedious" said Kurai. Arcana just shrugged, "Not for me though."

Kurai thought of something and suddenly there was a poof and 5 Kurai's appeared.

Arcana was surprised, "Dude how did you do that with no hand signs?"

"I just channeled my chakra to my core and imagined it and bam! It's called skill!" boosted Kurai.

"Showoff." muttered Arcana before he gave it a go.

There was a poof and one sickly… thing appeared next to Arcana, Kurai started laughing, "Ha ha ha, sorry dude you just don't have it, you know what it's called? It's skill!" he said clutching his stomach.

"That was just a warm up man." said Arcana and then he tried again, with hand signs. The result was…

The same. Kurai just laughed harder.

Arcana was embarrassed now, "Ha ha ha! Don't worry dude, I think the reason you can't do it is the same reason Naruto can't do it." said Kurai trying to contain himself.

"Which is?" asked Arcana.

"You could have huge chakra reserves. Don't let it go to your head though, maybe you just don't have skill." said Kurai flatly

"Yeah, yeah."

And soon break was over and Arcana and Kurai headed back to class.

After more lectures class was dismissed with the announcement that the test to become genin was in a month, good they had time to practice.

On their way out they ran into a boy in an orange jumpsuit, yes, they ran into Naruto, container of the Kyuubi.

"Hey you're the new guys, my name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, believe it!" declared Naruto loudly.

A feral looking boy laughed, "Ha, you, the dead last become Hokage? Ha ha ha what a loser." It was Kiba Inuzuka, his puppy Akamaru barked for emphasis.

"Don't listen to the words of a loser you guys, the name's Kiba by the way." said Kiba before walking off.

"I'll show him." said Naruto, he has spunk.

"I believe you dude." said Kurai. Naruto beamed, he was truly happy someone finally hadn't laughed at his dream, he had a stupid grin on his face, until Arcana burst his bubble.

"But if you want to be Hokage you first need to get stronger so don't celebrate yet."

"His right." agreed Kurai, "Don't worry though, with a bit of training you'll be fine, okay maybe a lot of training."

Naruto was ecstatic and took their words to heart, "Thanks! Your names were Kurai and Arcana right? Well I'm gonna go train now see ya! Oh but first I need some ramen!" and then he was gone, Kurai raised an eyebrow and Arcana sweat dropped.

"Right… how about that training now." said Kurai.

"His actually very weird in person dude." said Arcana, Kurai just shrugged and they went in search of a place to train.

At secluded training ground…

"Perfect we got trees." said Kurai.

"You want to do the tree walking?" asked Arcana, Kurai nodded.

"Boring, I want to do something like this, fire style: fireball!" he did the hand signs a bit slow, he inhaled and blew… a puff of smoke.

"Bwa ha ha! You want to go advanced already?" laughed Kurai.

"Let's see you try." Arcana challenges.

"er… I don't know the hand signs."

"You see!"

"Just show me man."

And so Arcana showed Kurai the hand signs, he memorized it from the anime.

Kurai tried it, he inhaled and then exhaled… a little embers…

"Ha ha, you can't do it either!" laughed Arcana this time.

"Sh… Shut up… it's better than yours." said Kurai embarrassed but happy his was better, "We haven't practiced chakra control that is why we are going to tree walk, so we can get better at jutsu."

"Excuses!" said Arcana in a mocking tone.

"Let's just get started!" said Kurai impatiently, "You remember how it goes right?"

Arcana nodded, and so they began… the result was them falling the first few times.

They started to get the hang of it and got a bit higher with each try. Kurai was advancing a bit faster than Arcana but not by much.

Evening…

"Dude tomorrow lets buy near clothes and a ninja set so we can mark our progress with kunai." said Kurai, he was taking a break. It seemed Arcana had more stamina and perhaps a bit more chakra. After a few moments Arcana joined Kurai and took a break as well.

"You're right dude this clothes is a bit too… plain." said Arcana a bit tired, "Reminds me of when we went to the gym at school."

"Yeah it was just me and you since we could go for free after school." said Kurai reminiscing.

"Come on boy get up we gonna stay here whole night till we reach the top!" said Arcana getting up.

"You always did love working out… and sparring. Fine let's do this, I think we're getting the hang of it anyway." said Kurai and he too got up…

Night…

Both had reached the top, they were exhausted but were proud of themselves and so they began to leave while doing the leaf sticking exercise due to Kurai's suggestion. The leaf sticking was easy, Kurai did 5 leaves while Arcana did 4, perhaps it was because they did tree walking first.

End

Done hope you like.

Till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here cheers and salute!

Disclaimer I own nothing except the characters Kurai and Arcana.

Something Interesting

Chapter 4: Learning

On the way home Arcana and Kurai decided to get their new gear now. They went to a store and bought new attire but couldn't get ninja sets as they weren't genin.

Kurai now wore a red shirt underneath a black high collar cloak with a zipper to connect it in the middle but he left it unzipped, grey baggy pants and light black shoes and socks, he didn't want the standard sandals that everyone wore.

Arcana wore anbu clothes but black with black shoes a bit bigger than Kurai's.

It was easy to get with a transformation jutsu which made you look like real ninja, civilians are easy to fool. However they left the ninja kits because the henge wouldn't work on those shopkeepers they would see through the henge no doubt.

After getting new duds they headed home, took a shower as they both had an on-suite bathroom connected to their rooms and then they went to rest.

Hokage's office…

"What do you have to report?" asked the Hokage.

"The two boys attended the academy today, during lunchtime they successful did the transformation and substituition on their first try, however they spoke in a strange language." The Hokage was shocked, it was their first day and they were successful with those two jutsu, granted it was easy but on their first day and first try? Perhaps they were geniuses, which would explain the strange language.

Dog continued, "When class was dismissed they met Naruto Uzumaki and approved of his dream to be Hokage." replied an anbu, it was Dog.

The Hokage was surprised again, the boys were friendly around Naruto.

"What else?" the Hokage was curious.

"One Kiba Inuzuka laughed and made fun of Naruto's dream and soon left. However that was when the two boys actually encouraged his dream saying that with training he could surely be Hokage." Dog concluded.

"Hm, interesting, anything else?" asked the Hokage stroking his beard.

"After that Naruto left and they said they were going to train. They went to training ground 12 and then they attempted the fireball jutsu."

"And?" asked the Hokage surprised yet again, they were orphans how did they know that jutsu? It was advanced and they were still in the academy genin couldn't do it except for the Uchiha.

"Failure. The one named Arcana attempted it first but fails, his friend laughed and then Arcana showed him the hand signs and he tried but he just created a bit of embers."

"Continue." The Hokage was getting more intrigued.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They then did tree climbing, it took them from evening till night to reach the top of the tree, I think they have huge chakra reserves, Arcana a bit more than Kurai however Kurai has better chakra control.

"It's odd, they are orphans, who could have taught them that? The orphanage says they don't know a Kurai or Arcana so how did they survive till now? Also Iruka says that Kurai doesn't know his clan name and Arcana belongs to an 'Okami' clan.

"Never heard of them."

"Neither have I… I want you to monitor them for the week, look for anything unusual."

"Yes Hokage-sama, do you think they are spies?"

"I doubt it, they are young but we can't be careless, tomorrow I will question them. You are dismissed."

With that Dog was gone and the Hokage massaged his temples, this was stressful and he still had paperwork! He sat down and instead of doing more paperwork took out an orange book and started giggling.

Next day…

Arcana had woken Kurai again, at 7 this time, after many '5 more minutes.' Kurai got up and they soon departed for the academy. They discussed some stuff in English and soon arrived at the academy.

It was boring, they now knew why some kids slept through it. So when Iruka was explaining they slept… until Iruka asked Kurai to explain what he was talking about. Arcana snickered.

"Kurai am I boring you?"

"No sensei." said Kurai.

"What was I discussing?"

"I hadn't heard sensei." Everyone laughed.

Iruka's head got huge suddenly, "Chakra! Guess you were too tired to notice, guess punishment will…"

Kurai cut him off, "Oh yes, Chakra, It is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy. When we concentrate we can use charkra for jutsu like such…"

Poof! And in Kurai's place was a perfect replica of Iruka.

And then he reverted, "Er am I still in trouble?" asked Kurai sheepishly

Iruka decided to relent, "No I suppose not, but you should be more attentive."

And with that he continued his lecture followed by students spouting words like, 'Showoff' and 'So cool!'

At lunchtime Arcana and Kurai decided to meet some of the rookie nine. They spoke to Shikamaru and Choji. Choji offered them chips and Kurai asked if Shikamaru would teach him shogi in exchange he would teach him chess. Shikamaru had agreed before muttering 'troublesome'.

Soon they saw Sasuke and attempted a conversation but he just grunted and walked away.

"Dude I really hate that showoff, thinks his so cool." Muttered Arcana, Kurai agreed.

They spoke to timid Hinata and quiet Shino and also ran into Naruto who said their clothes were cool. They just told him to keep training and to never give up. After he shouted 'Believe it' to the heavens lunctime was over and the two friends were covering their ears. Mizuki was in the class and said it was time to spar. Kurai would be first against some boy.

Outside Academy…

In a mini arena Kurai stood face to face with his opponent.

He had to do that sign of respect handshake or whatever and then the match began. The boy ran in for him and threw wild punches, Kurai barely blocking them. He had an idea and tried reinforcing his body with chakra and he was lucky for he was punched in the gut… it was weak thanks to the chakra enhancement. He then punched the boy in the gut and he doubled over.

"Winner, Kurai." said Mizuki.

"Well done dude you won." said Arcana.

"Thanks, use chakra to reinforce your body." He replied

Next was Arcana and a non-important boy.

The match began, Arcana took Kurai's advice and with his speed enhanced he dashed towards his opponent and punched him squarely in the face, K.O!

The matches ended with Sasuke beating Naruto, and Arcana muttering 'showoff'.

Class was concluded and Kurai and Arcana were told to go to the Hokage.

End

That's it for this chapter, I want things to pick up in the next few chapters so look forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter enjoy…

Disclaimer: I own my two characters and nothing else

Something Interesting

Chapter 5: Strange appearance.

Hokage's tower…

Kurai had just finished telling Arcana that maybe he went a bit far when he punched that kid but Arcana just said it was that kid's own fault. Now they were at the door to the Hokage's office and they knocked.

"Enter"

"You wanted to see us Hokage-san?" said Kurai.

"Ah yes, would you two mind telling me what happened to your parents if that's alright?"

Kurai and Arcana looked at each other, they had discussed their plan on their way to the academy this morning in case they were questioned.

"Its fine Hokage-san, our parents were killed by a monster that came to this village, we lived on the streets since then." said Kurai looking sad. The Hokage was shocked why weren't they in an orphanage.

"Sorry to ask about that but why were you not in an orphanage?"

"I don't know, we just weren't, the rest is a blur, I don't even know how we survived. I just know that we survived together." said Kurai, hopefully the Hokage would buy it without sending them to a Yamanaka.

"And you Arcana?" asked the old man.

"It's exactly as he said, our parents died, and how we survived is a blur in my mind too. I remember though, someone told me that my name is Arcana Okami, maybe it was my parents but I haven't met any members from my clan." said Arcana.

"That is because there is no 'Okami' clan in the Leaf perhaps your parents were the last and that is why your clan isn't known." said the Hokage trying to make sense of this.

'Why don't they remember their past and why weren't they in an orphanage perhaps the reason they can't remember is trauma. The monster they speak of must be the Kyuubi and they also fell from the sky maybe that coursed the amnesia.' He wanted a Yamanaka to look into this but thought against it, they seemed to be telling the truth and perhaps it was better that they had forgotten whatever it was that they had been through.

"We have a clan called the Yamanakas who can look into your mind to find those memories if you want, but you may not like what you find out." The Hokage had to ask them.

"Its fine, I'm fine the way I am, I forgot my clan but I will remember in my own time, I hope you understand Hokage-san." said Kurai. They might just survive this.

"Same here, I'm happy the way I am." said Arcana

"Very well, by the way I heard you two speak a strange language…"

"Oh, that? It's called English, we learnt it from someone… I think." said Kurai using the amnesia thing again.

"I see… well that will be all then, you two may go." The Hokage was satisfied, their memories are their own he shouldn't mess with them but who taught them this… English?

"Hokage-san could we get chakra paper and access to a library so we can read up on jutsu?" asked Kurai.

The Hokage was happy to help and gave the boys directions to the library and store where they can buy chakra paper but for now they went home, ate, showered and rested.

For the remainder of the week Arcana would wake Kurai at 7 and Kurai would say 5 more minutes before rising, they would walk to the academy and discuss their plans in English. The talk with the Hokage and their lying was a huge success.

In class they would get bored, sleep and when reprimanded they would answer all questions perfectly avoiding getting into trouble, this gave them the titles 'geniuses 'and 'showoffs'. After class they would go to the library to look at jutsu and hand signs since they never knew them all. Then they got chakra paper and found out Arcana has an affinity for earth and wind however Kurai's was strange, it was lightning, fire and the paper dispersed in a dark swirl, Kurai smirked and called it dark style. Arcana said he cheated.

And so they trained, for this week this was their pattern, there goal was to water walk by the end of the week.

At the end of the week they could tree walk like second nature and water walk after getting wet a few times, it was bad for Arcana because he wasn't that good at swimming, but nevertheless they got it, not perfect but good enough, this helped there chakra control and they could do chakra reinforcement easier too. By next week they would perfect water walking and chakra reinforcement while practicing their elements.

During the weekend they took a break though and even got ramen and met Naruto there. Kurai learned shogi from Shikamaru and in return he taught Shikamaru chess. He beat Shikamaru in chess and Shikamaru beat him in shogi but both games were heated. Kurai won a chess tournament once but only got a certificate as there was no trophy so learning shogi was easy, even Arcana learned it, he wasn't as good as Kurai but he understood. After all, all work and no play is boring.

So now it was Monday and they were in the classroom at the academy awaiting their teacher. Iruka appeared with a blue haired girl. The sight of the girl made Arcana and Kurai stare shocked.

"This is your new classmate, please introduce yourself."

'Is that…'

The girl mustered a smiled and spoke with confidence, "Hello my name is Aqua I look forward to being peers with all of you."

'It is!' thought Kurai and Arcana

'What!? How is she here!?' They were utterly shocked.

End

And done, to all those who guess yes, it is Aqua from Kingdom Hearts, bet you never saw this coming! Well except for one person. If you want to know how she looks then look her up I'm a bit lazy right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter Aqua. Well time to continue

Disclaimer: I don't any anything except for Kurai and Arcana.

Something Interesting

Chapter 6: Genin

Lunchtime…

Kurai and Arcana started talking wondering what Aqua was doing in Naruto until Aqua passed them and heard what they said.

"Hey, what did you two mean just now about me being here." she asked

"You understand English!?" Kurai said surprised that they were found out, he became confident when the Hokage said it was a strange language but then again Aqua is an anomaly, just like them.

"We were wondering what you are doing here in the academy, do you want to be a ninja?" answered Arcana trying to save the day.

'She looks just like she did in Birth By Sleep' thought Kurai, 'Wonder where is her keyblade?'

"Not really and yes I understand you guys, doesn't anyone else?"

"No they don't, we were taught it by someone we knew." answered Kurai now calm again hopefully she wouldn't inquire anymore.

"By the way I'm Kurai and this is Arcana it's nice to meet you…again." said Kurai introducing himself and Arcana.

She giggled, "Nice to meet you too." and lunchtime ended.

"See you in class" said Arcana.

And so they went to class.

When class ended Kurai and Arcana about their weekly routine, apparently Aqua had to go see the Hokage, probably for questions like what happened to them.

Earlier… Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama the girl was talking to those boys, it seems she knows their strange language I believe it was their first meeting though because one of them seemed surprised." said an anbu to the Hokage, it was Cat.

"You mean Arcana and Kurai?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

'Another odd one.'

"Anything else?"

"No Hokage-sama not as of yet."

'She said she was in a place called the realm of darkness and then a portal brought her here, how is that possible? However I didn't detect any lies, this is giving me a headache' he sighed.

"Alright you are dismissed, when the academy is adjourned I shall request her presence and question her and also find out her relation to Kurai and Arcana."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" and then she disappeared.

"I'm getting too old for this"

Present time…

Kurai and Arcana had done there weekly routine and they were now home in their rooms resting, however Kurai was still awake.

Kurai pov

'I wonder what is she doing here? This could make things interesting though, maybe we will see others… I wanted to ask about the keyblade but that would look suspicious, I guess time will tell.

And so I drifted into dreamland.

Normal pov

Day of the genin exam.

It was finally the day of the exam, everyone was in class waiting to be called out.

A lot had happened in the past few weeks the anbu eventually stopped monitoring Kurai and Arcana, they had noticed since they looked up sensory jutsu, they found out they would very good at sensing but the range had to be improved. The anbu stopped tailing Aqua too. They knew this since they spoke often since they all knew English, the other kids just shrugged and said 'leave the geniuses alone' while others wanted to learn the language too.

They mastered water walking and chakra reinforcement, its good knowing the anime, they could learn everything early. Arcana got some earth and wind jutsu down. Kurai got some lightning jutsu and fire, even fireball jutsu down but no dark jutsu. It made him a bit sketchy but he would worry about that later.

Anyway after all their training, taijutsu sparring and Arcana's bragging about winning most of their spars, for now they were satisfied and ready to be genin.

Academy, exam time…

After many students went soon it was Kurai's turn.

"Kurai."

Kurai's pov

It's finally my turn I went into the examination room as I had dubbed it.

Inside was Iruka and Mizuki the traitor, backstabber and liar.

"Kurai, the jutsu please."

"Alright."

And so I transformed into Mizuki but with more muscle.

"I think I'm more handsome that him." I said cockily

He gained a tick mark, it was hilarious actually seeing such a thing.

"Continue please Kurai."

And so I did a substitution with Mizuki who found himself not sitting on a chair, instead he found himself on the floor.

"Damn kid! Do you know who I am!?" he said getting all aggressive however Iruka restrained him.

"Iruka-sensei you should take him to hospital, he doesn't know who he is." I said. This was fun.

"Kurai what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing anyway here is the last one."

And so I did the clone jutsu. Iruka gave me a headband, I tied it around my head and I left the exam room.

Normal pov

Kurai saw everyone but he glanced at his friend Arcana and gave a thumbs up.

Next was Naruto and soon after…

"YOU FAIL!"

Next was ino she passed of course like in canon.

Next was Aqua, she passed too Arcana and Kurai smiled at here and she smiled back.

Next was Arcana and soon he stepped out without a headband everyone started to diss him but he just nodded at Kurai who nodded back.

So everyone from canon passed with Kurai and Aqua included.

Outside everyone's parents were their congratulating them. Kurai was talking to Aqua since they didn't have any family here. People were starting to gossip about Naruto and Arcana saying Arcana must be in league with the demon brat since they failed and were sitting on the swings.

Kurai was pissed, Aqua noticed and told him to ignore them.

Arcana pov

I knew I couldn't do clones but failing was part of the plan Kurai came up with.

I sticked with Naruto since we both failed until Mizuki come to us and did his con act, I want to punch him in his face.

I didn't though and now Naruto and I are at the Hokage tower with the scroll.

Until the Hokage appeared but Naruto used that sexy jutsu. It was hot, the girl that he transformed into not him I'm not gay!

Now we are in the forest practicing the shadow clone jutsu.

End

And done till next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Tempestking here with chapter 7! Fancy isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own this it is for fun.

Something Interesting

Chapter 7: Traitor, backstabber and liar

Kurai pov

It was time for me to find Arcana and Naruto. The plan was for Arcana to fail and learn the Shadow clone jutsu with Naruto, stop Mizuki and Pass with Naruto. Now I am running to their locale so I too can learn the jutsu. Earlier I had told the Hokage that I heard Mizuki's plan and asked him if that is true as if I didn't know better, he said no and so I convinced him to let them take the scroll so that Mizuki can be caught. I told him I would go to them and be ready to help. He agreed after I told him if he denied me I would go anyway, he even said it was a C-rank mission

As I ran past the market district I crashed into someone and fell backwards and so did the other person and the groceries, curses.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized what else could I do? Leave the poor person? No I'd be guilty later.

"It's okay." It was Aqua, now I'm glad I never left.

"Oh Aqua I truly am sorry, let me help you." And so I helped her pick up her groceries wasting such precious time, oh well I could ask Arcana to teach me. Suddenly a picture of Arcana making me call him sensei popped into my mind, scratch that idea!

"Are you okay Kurai?." Aqua asked me, she's so sweet, if it was Ino or Sakura… nevermind them Hinata wouldn't go ballistic though.

"I'm fine, in a hurry though, I'd help you carry but…"

"That's okay I…"

"Sorry I really gotta go, I'll make it up to you" I said while giving her the groceries and running off.

After 20 minutes or so I found them in a forest clearing

Normal pov

"Naruto, Arcana!" shouted Kurai.

Naruto tensed but Arcana reassured him.

"I want to learn the jutsu too Naruto."

"But you passed." Naruto said pointing at my headband

"Come on we are friends right?"

After a moment Naruto agreed, Arcana said he got it down and so Kurai gazed at the scroll and tried the jutsu and he got it! Another Kurai appeared next to him he smirked, the clone gave a salute and dispelled.

"Hey how come you and Arcana get it so fast!?" Naruto whined

Kurai chuckled, "Hey relax, we'll help you, you're going to be Hokage right?"

Naruto shouted believe it and Kurai and Arcana began helping him.

Later Iruka appeared.

"Naruto, Arcana and you Kurai!? Why have you taken the scroll?"

"To pass duh." Naruto said as if it was obvious

Kurai and Arcana had to hold back laughter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Iruka and so Naruto explained that Mizuki told them they would pass if they could learn from the scroll and that Kurai had found them.

"So Mizuki…"

"Hey Naruto, Arcana, hand over the scroll." said Mizuki who had just arrived at the scene.

"No don't it's a trick!" shouted Iruka franticly

"Don't listen to him, he hates you, Naruto why do you think he failed you. Okay I'll tell you a secret.

"Mizuki! It's Forbbidden!"

But Mizuki kept going, "Once upon a time the Kyuubi attacked the village but the Fourth couldn't kill it so he sealed it into a baby, that baby was you Naruto! Ha ha ha! Get It? You are the Kyuubi! That is why the villagers hate you and that is why Iruka hates you! You killed his parents!" Mizuki was enjoying this, Naruto was having a break down.

"Now I will kill you and be a hero, die!"

And he threw a huge shuriken at Naruto, Iruka was going to intercept it and take the hit, he braced himself but no pain came he looked and saw that a small layer of earth was in front of him.

"I had enough!" said Arcana who saved Iruka from injury

"Naruto he is wrong, you are not the Kyuubi, you are the Kyuubi's prison, you are your own man, you said you were going to be Hokage remember." said Arcana trying to motivate Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"His right! And I'm sure sensei doesn't hate you, right sensei?" added Kurai.

"They are right Naruto, you aren't the Kyuubi, you are Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf, I don't hate you."

Naruto was shocked, they don't hate him and they are not afraid

"Hey Mizuki, I'm gonna pulverize you!"

"Oh please, you can die with your friends!" said Mizuki glaring at Kurai, he was still bitter after that little stunt.

"Naruto, Arcana, show him what we learned!" said Kurai

Naruto and Arcana looked at each other and grinned before creating multiple shadow clones.

Mizuki was now terrified and then he was pummeled and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"I think you two went too far, Arcana, It's your fault!" said Kurai as the clones dispelled.

Arcana just grinned, "It's his own fault, that felt good though and now I'm hungry."

Naruto smiled and shouted for ramen, Iruka sweatdropped and Kurai patted Arcana squarely on the shoulder and said, "You're always hungry…"

"Of course I'm the devourer." said Arcana trying to justify his hunger.

"Yes you are and Naruto is the ramen Devourer."

"Naruto, Arcana, come here and close your eyes." Said Iruka ending the discussion on food, hunger and such.

Kurai smiled, the plan worked perfectly.

When Naruto and Arcana opened their eyes they saw Iruka and Kurai without their headbands, instead it was on their heads as Iruka had asked Kurai for his for the occasion. Naruto cried and hugged Iruka, Arcana just smiled and Kurai clapped his hands.

Anbu came and took Mizuki, Iruka and co was told to go to the Hokage.

Hokage's office…

"Ah well done Naruto and Arcana, I had heard everything." said the Hokage

Actually he saw it through his crystal ball.

"Congratulations." And they were given Leaf headbands. They then returned Iruka's and Kurai's and grinned from ear to ear.

"Kurai well done completing your very first C-rank mission, here is your pay."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto, Arcana and even Iruka

Kurai just smiled and took his reward

"Thanks Hokage-san, I would also like to ask a favor."

"What is it child?"

"I would like to paired with Arcana when we are put into teams."

"Kurai you can't…" Iruka was started to rant but was cut off by the Hokage."

"Very well, I see your friendship runs deep."

"Thank you Hokage-san"

"Oh and about what Mizuki said…" began the Hokage

"We know, Naruto holds the Kyuubi, we don't care oh and telling is forbidden." interrupted Kurai.

"His right and plus his our friend and his going to be Hokage." added Arcana

The Hokage, along with Iruka smiled, these boys were different. Naruto cried tears of joy, they were truly his friends.

And so Iruka treated them to ramen, Naruto and Arcana were competing with Arcana losing. Kurai savored the taste and Iruka was crying he was going to be broke.

"Hey Kurai, I don't suppose you'll help with the bill?" asked Iruka with hope in his voice.

Kurai turned to him and smiled he might actually survive, "No."

And that is how Iruka was crushed. His students, er… ex-students were evil, EVIL!

End

Done! My electricity cut out due to earth leakage but luckily autosave works! It was ALIVE!

Anyway hope you like…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here, rejoice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my two characters

Something Interesting

Chapter 8: The teams

After Mizuki was pulverized and Iruka's wallet was emptied the night had gone swiftly for Kurai and Arcana. They were also able to buy ninja kits and had ninja pouches attached to their right leg. Before they knew it, they were back at the acacdemy waiting to be placed in teams and to meet their sensei. They were quite curious about their third member and sensei, perhaps some of the teams in canon will be changed due to their presence. After Iruka talking about… something which they ignored, the teams were announced.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"Yes!" said Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air while Sakura was beating her head on the desk. Kurai and Arcana chuckled.

"And Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Now Sakura was pumping her fist into the air and shouting 'yes!' while Naruto was beating his head on the desk. Kurai and Arcana started laughing now.

And so Iruka kept reading the teams until he came to team 11.

"Team 11 Kurai, Arcana Okami and Aqua Eraqus. Your sensei will be Genma Shiranui.

'So we got paired with Aqua…' mused Arcana.

'hm, she's using the name of her late master as her family name huh.' noted Kurai.

So the teams were left unchanged and after a while team 11's sensei had arrived, he has brown shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes, he wears his headband like a bandana, a jonin outfit and a senbon in his mouth. He had told them to get to training ground 15 as quickly as possible before he body flickered leaving them to walk there.

And so they began making their way to training ground 15.

"Hey Aqua, guess we got paired together." said Arcana wanting to make conversation. He noted she had her headband on her waist and a ninja pouch on her right leg.

"Yeah, let's work well together." replied Aqua, and a picture of two friends from here past flashed through her mind.

"I wonder why sensei wants to meet at training ground 15." said Kurai, he knew there was a test but wasn't that for tomorrow?

"I wonder…" mused Arcana.

Aqua just smiled.

Soon they were at training ground 15 and spotted their new sensei in a clearing

"You kids are finally here, first we will start with introductions, I will begin with mine. My name is Genma Shiranui, I like training, so I guess that is my hobby. I dislike those who abuse power and my dream for the future? I'm still thinking about that. Okay first you. " he said and pointed at Kurai.

"My name is Kurai, I like relaxing and learning jutsu with my friend Arcana. Hobbies are training with Arcana, I dislike people who think they are better than others and my dream is to become a competent ninja."

'I wanted to say games and anime but it's not here is it.' his mind trailed of his old hobbies

"Interesting, now you."

Arcana was up.

"My name is Arcana, My hobby is training with Kurai, I like beating him when we spar in hand-to-hand combat..." He said with a smirk, Kurai just rolled his eyes, Aqua giggled.

"I dislike losing to Kurai and showoffs who underestimate me. My dream for the future is also to be a great ninja."

"I see you two have a rivalry going on, well then on to the last one."

"My name is Aqua Eraqus, I like learning about the ways of shinobi and my hobbies are learning jutsu, I dislike those who would use their power for darkness." At this Kurai thought about his dark element and what her reaction to it would be, as soon as he could use it that is.

"My dream for the future… I don't know yet but someday I will." she concluded.

'These 3 might be interesting…'

"I heard about you from the academy, let's just say your backgrounds are… unique. Let's see if you are worthy to be genin.

'He must mean how we ended up here, did Aqua also fall from the sky?' thought Kurai.

Arcana was ready for this test, of course they were worthy!

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Aqua.

"This is a test to see if you are worthy to be genin, and the chance you have of failing is high, if you fail you will go back to the academy."

The trio looked unsurprised even Aqua.

"Come on at least act a bit shocked or something… never mind, in this test, land a hit on me before sundown and you pass, starting now, you should hide yourselves."

'Now!' thought Kurai, 'so it's not tomorrow.'

And so the trio split up and hid while Genma stayed in place.

"One more thing, the first 2 who lands a hit passes and the other one fails" said Genma but Kurai and Arcana knew teamwork was the answer now they just had to tell Aqua, she was smart if they told her she'd understand.

Kurai sent shadow clones to attack Genma while he went to searched for Aqua, he could sense her chakra in a tree a few meters away, Arcana was a bit further away.

Genma was beating the clones easily, dispelling them like jokes until Arcana took the opportunity to launch some shuriken... he hit, that target practice at the academy worked until he realized he hit a log and saw Genma further ahead who had dispelled the last of the clones.

"Good you came with the intent to kill but you have to do better than that." Arcana started creating clones of his own and went with them to attack Genma, he sensed Kurai getting closer to Aqua so he wanted to give them an opening.

"Aqua." Whispered Kurai, he had finally reached her.

"Kurai, what is it?" she asked now eyeing him.

"To tell you that we need to work together to beat Genma."

"You want to team up and let your friend fail?" she asked, her voice wasn't as pleasant as it normally was though.

"No all of us have to work together, he just wants us to think that only two will pass so we turn on each other, there has never really been a squad of 2 genin anyway."

Realization kicked in and she believed him, it made sense but she still wanted ask, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I was lying I wouldn't have asked for your help and would've attacked you instead and plus I said I'd make it up to you remember? Well me not lying right now is my way of making it up to you, and you can train with Arcana and me when we beat sensei." said Kurai with a smile.

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Can you use any jutsu?"

"Some water and healing, why?"

'So she is a water type after all hm but healing as in medical ninjutsu? I'm sure she wasn't here that long no wonder she was good with magic in her past life, if I can call it that.'

"Okay here is the plan…"

Arcana pov

Damn this guy is tough I can't hit him even with my clones it's making me angry.

He hasn't touched me but he dodges my attacks and destroys my clones, time for some jutsu.

"Earth style: stalagmite!" a boulder with a sharp edge erupted from the ground and was hurled towards sensei but he dodged it.

Kurai pov

Arcana just used stalagmite, now is my chance! I rushed to attack Genma, I jumped above him and used fire style: phoenix flower jutsu but man is he good at dodging its Aqua's turn now.

Aqua pov

That fire attack was my signal "Water style: water dragon!" sensei was a bit off balance and it looked like he would be hit but he substituted with a log.

Normal pov

Genma was now between the trio, 'there attacks were well timed perhaps I should fight back now.'

"Okay kids, I'm fighting back now." And he dashed for Arcana and engaged him in taijutsu. Arcana was having trouble keeping up and was kicked into a tree. Kurai created some more clones and sent them to attack Genma.

"Clones again?" said Genma as he was taking the clones out

He was busy with the clones while Kurai ran and told Arcana his plan soon all the clones were gone.

Suddenly four clones of Kurai appeared attempted an attack and all sides but Genma being a jonin easily beat them only to be electrified.

"Argh lightning clones?"

"Now Arcana!" shouted Kurai.

"Earth style: fissure!"

Genma was now in a deep hole in the ground still disorientated.

"Aqua your up."

"Gotcha! Water style" water shockwave!

End

That was long so cliffhanger! Hope I did okay with this fight though. How do you like the team I made?


	9. Chapter 9

Time to continue the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my two characters

Something Interesting

Chapter 9: Pass for a price

Genma was pissed… he was flooded out of the ground like a mole and now he was soaked… 'Damn those brats next time I should NEVER go easy on them EVER! Maybe I can just fail them then see the looks on their bratty faces…' He was pondering sweet revenge, they would PAY!

"Sensei are you alright?" asked Kurai, "You look a bit soaked there…"

Arcana was trying to contain his laughter.

"Maybe that was a bit much…" said Aqua in a low voice.

"Okay!?" Genma roared as he jumped out of the ground and in front of the trio who had gathered above him, "Do I look okay!?"

"Er we pass… right?" asked Kurai slowly, Arcana was now laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Maybe I should fail you!"

"Oh sensei come on, we figured out that teamwork was the point of the exercise, and you're a jonin we had to go overboard." said Kurai wanting to calm the mad Genma.

"And that is why I distracted you with clones so Kurai could tell Aqua and we could come up with a plan." added Arcana.

"And we landed a few hits on you and it's not yet sundown." said Aqua.

'Damn these brats, they have good points but I must get back at them! Yes that could we work…'

"Alright you pass." he was smiling, a smile which spelt trouble for the trio and they noticed this.

Before they knew it they were tied to a tree with Genma in front of them and smirking.

"It's not sundown yet so you 3 can do more working on your teamwork here! I'll come free you at sundown… If I don't forget! Oh tomorrow be here at 8, bye!" and he was gone.

After a moment…

"Ok its official, our sensei is a jerk! I bet he isn't even gonna come back!" said Arcana he now knew his sensei was a sore loser.

"You can't really blame him though…" said Aqua.

"Whose side are you on!?" was Arcana's rebuttal.

"Good thing I know jutsu without hand signs, lightning style: thunder pick!"

A pick like thing appeared on Kurai's finger.

"Don't let that thing touch us though." said Arcana.

"Have faith dude."

And Kurai pointed the lightning pick to the rope freeing them

"Yes, can't wait to brag at sensei! That jerk!" said Arcana in a victorious tone.

"How about the 3 of us get ramen in celebration?" suggested Kurai.

"No dude, I want meat!" said Arcana.

"Alright meat it is! Let's go to the Akamichi restaurant and get some barbeque, Aqua you're in right, after all we're a team now." asked Kurai.

Aqua smiled, "Alright let's go!"

And so Kurai and Arcana went on ahead while Aqua looked at their backs and thought of 2 friends from here past. 'Terra, Ven…'

"Come on Aqua, hurry up!"

"Coming!"

At the restaurant they saw Shikamaru, Ino and Choji with their sensei.

"Hey guys, is that your sensei?" asked Arcana.

"Yes, our sensei is treating as to an all you can eat barbeque, said we should get introduced!" answered choji, his eyes were glowing.

"Hey Arcana, did you meet your sensei too?" asked Ino.

"Of course, sensei is a sore loser so he tied us up after we beat him!" said Arcana a bit annoyed at their sensei.

"Ah, you 3 are Genma's students, so he tested you today hm?" asked there sensei Asuma.

"Yes we are and yes we were tested today." answered Kurai.

"Unfortunately." added Arcana.

"Maybe he isn't so bad…" said Aqua.

"Did you forget the part where he tied us to a tree!?" asked Arcana

"Ha ha ha how about you join us for barbeque, my treat." offered Asuma.

Arcana and Kurai smirked free food was always accepted.

"Sure!"

"I'm Asuma and you 3 are?"

"I'm Aqua, the one on my left is Kurai and next to him is Arcana."

"So you 3 beat Genma, impressive, tomorrow I will test these 3."

"Test!?" asked Ino in confusion.

Soon the barbeque arrived and Choji and Arcana were like food monsters.

The rest ate at a slower pace while Kurai explained that they needed to pass a test to be genin. Ino was uttering words of protest while Shikamaru just muttered, 'Troublesome'.

"This is great!" said Arcana.

Till he and Choji came to the last one, "It's mine!" said Choji.

"Hell no!" answered Arcana until Kurai ate it while they were distracted.

"Ah that last one hit the spot!" the two glared at him.

"What?" he asked in a mock tone.

Just then more arrived and the two forgot all about Kurai.

"Troublesome…" said Shikamaru now full.

"They sure have an appetite but Arcana is quite fit though unlike Choji." said Ino

Soon they were done, Choji and Arcana were satisfied, or at least that is what everyone thought.

"See you guys…" said Shikamaru

"Thanks for the barbeque Asuma-san." said Aqua politely

Arcana and Choji were talking on one side, probably about food.

Soon Asuma and his team left, they would pass so the term is correct.

"Well guess I'll head home, thanks guys." said Aqua with a smile.

"Sure goodnight Aqua." said Kurai and then Arcana, "See you tomorrow Aqua!"

And so Aqua went home as the 2 went to their home. Today was great.

Hokage tower…

"Team 11 passed… Too well those two brats Arcana and Kurai figured out the point of the exercise and got the girl to assist them…" muttered Genma

"Heard they beat you so you tied them to a tree." said Asuma amused

"How do you know that!?"

"They told me before I invited them for barbeque, guess they escaped,"

"Those brats!"

End

Done again, till next time! Who do you like more, Arcana or Kurai?


	10. Chapter 10

Let's get to it! And just so you know, Aqua will not be the only character in this saga that doesn't belong in the Narutoverse, I don't want to list this story as a crossover because I wouldn't know what to cross it over with but it might just end up as a multi-crossover. I'll try not to add to many characters that don't belong though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

Something Interesting

Chapter: 10 Life in a team

Today was a bothersome day for Kurai and Arcana. They with the addition of Aqua met up with their sensei who said they would be going to start doing missions. They went to the Hokage and got some D-rank missions but Genma insisted they would do 10 so that the other green genins could never catch up but in all honesty he wanted to get back at the trio and Kurai and Arcana knew this.

Now the trio finds themselves doing their 5th mission, weed extraction and no, Genma was not helping them. Instead he was amused.

"Come on brats, those weeds aren't gonna pull themselves."

Arcana was definitely not amused, "This is slave labor! I never knew D-rank missions were this lame!" he shouted in protest, Genma just chuckled.

"Come on its not that bad, we get paid and I guess it builds teamwork." said Aqua, the voice of reason.

"You should listen to her brat!"

Arcana had the look on his face which screamed, 'I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE!'

Soon Kurai added his comment, "Sensei, you should help, you get paid too, for our hard work! This is highway robbery!"

"Perks of the sensei." said Genma smugly

Just then Kurai smirked at his sensei, "Allow me to demonstrate the perks of students who pummeled the sensei."

Genma was pissed but shifted back to amusement, "Oh? Then go ahead."

He was sure that there was no way he could just make the weeds disappear. Right?

Kurai whispered to Aqua, "Hey Aqua, can you use any form of solid clones?"

"Water, why?"

He wasn't too surprised but wondered how she learned all that jutsu so fast without plot knowledge or anything like that, perhaps she took learning very seriously or she was truly a genius.

"Hey Arc, you know what I plan to do right." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course! Let's beat sensei again!" Arcana was now grinning.

Without hand signs Kurai and Arcana performed the shadow clone jutsu and the clones began pulling the weeds, Aqua followed suit only she used hand signs and the clones were made of water.

The look on Genma's face was priceless, 'Damn those brats! They outsmarted me again!'

"Oh sensei don't put on that face." began Kurai, Arcana finished, "Yeah you are the one getting free money but we just outsmarted you again!" and then the two started laughing.

Genma was at a loss for words he had to rethink his strategy entirely or just quit while he was ahead.

The 10 D-rank missions were now a breeze and the trio had finished by early afternoon and collected their pay. The Hokage was also impressed at the rate they were going. Genma? He was sulking but at least he got some cash. Soon he started to realize that he should take advantage of his students' progress and brag to the other jonin. They had a day ahead and they were taking the D-rank missions like machines, none of the others would catch up! He might even beat team Guy. He had to give it to his students, especially the 2 boys, they were cocky but they definitely geniuses but of course he would never tell them that except for the cocky part though, he would tell them that every day of the week.

Now the trio stands outside the Hokage tower, their sensei long gone via body flicker.

Arcana was now in a good mood, "That will teach that jerk of a sensei! We beat him again!"

Kurai chuckled while Aqua giggled at Arcana antics.

"How about we train together? I promised didn't I?" said Kurai addressing Aqua with that last part, a soft smile on his face.

Aqua smiled back, "Sounds great."

'Smooth.' thought Arcana.

"Sweetness, we will teach you shadow clones and then we can do super training!" said Kurai his smile turning goofy yet innocent.

'Dude that was lame.' mused Arcana but kept his thoughts to himself.

At the moment Kurai looked at Arcana and said "Arc, you have that look on your face."

Arcana looked confused, "What look?"

"Your serial killer look where if seen, nobody would never want to socialize with you."

"You mad you." said Arcana abruptly, Aqua just smiled at her two friends.

Training ground…

Kurai and Arcana taught Aqua shadow clones and she got it easily but she could not create as much as them. Kurai then explain how shadow clones could be implemented into training since whatever they learn comes back to the user, this is the reason why he said they would be 'Super training' he really wanted to try this out, he wanted to let Naruto know about it so he could improve early, Arcana agreed, he wanted Naruto to kick Sasuke's butt.

The clones were doings all sorts of training from learning from scrolls from the library, to sparring and jutsu and also water walking except Aqua could do that already so there was no need, however Kurai and Arcana wanted to perfect theirs.

Kurai and Arcana also got clones to meditate to improve their sensory skills. They suggested it to Aqua and she got it easily. Soon they had finished their training. Arcana dispelled all his clones at once and got a huge headache.

"Dude my head! Argh!"

"That is what happens when you dispel so many clones at once, do it in smaller quantities." instructed Kurai and he took his own advice followed by Aqua.

"Dude next time tell me sooner!"

"If I remember, but it was worth it, we really leveled up, a lot!"

It was true, the trio could definitely feel it, it was like a rush however in Arcana's case it was a tornado.

Aqua could not create as many clones as the boys but she grasped the knowledge more easily and learned faster than them so in the end their level of training was not too far apart so the training was definitely a huge plus for the trio.

It was night now.

"We must celebrate!" said Arcana truly proud of their progress.

At a restaurant…

The trio enjoyed each other's company and ate a meal together, all that mission income was paying off. Kurai would remind Arcana of his hunger issues and Arcana would say he just liked fried chips. Aqua would just smile and laugh with them, she had two new friends and she would definitely protect them.

Soon they parted with Aqua going to her home and the boys heading to theirs to enjoy a good night sleep.

End

Next will be there first real mission See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Ah chapter 11 is here…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

Something Interesting

Chapter 11: A real mission

It had been some time now and team 11, well mostly Arcana and Kurai were getting really annoyed, D-rank missions were really getting on their nerves. Sure they had clones but still, the suspense was killing them, even their training was more enjoyable, Aqua could not even argue on that fact.

Team 11 were now on their way to the Hokage tower to get some missions for the day however this morning Arcana told Kurai that they are definitely getting a higher ranking mission today, Kurai agreed of course, he stated that he was tired of being the butler of the village.

Hokage tower…

The moment of truth had arrived… team 11 was now in the presence of the Hokage.

"Ah team 11, here to undertake missions?" asked the Hokage warmly.

Kurai sweat dropped, 'He said that so nicely, he must enjoy making us the laborers of the village…"

Their sensei then spoke, "Yes Hokage-sama, what D-rank missions are there today?"

Genma added emphasis on the 'D-rank' part, he knew the boys hated them and it was one way he knew he could get back at them. The other perks were that he got bragging rights since his team cleared so many missions and he also got cash, for enjoying himself! The boys knew this and it just satisfied him more. He decided not to worry too much about Aqua though, he realized that Kurai and Arcana were the masterminds of his humiliation and he was enjoying his revenge, plus they were helping him get it. He started to really enjoy being a sensei.

Just then team 7 arrived also wanting to undertake a mission. Naruto beamed seeing Kurai and Arcana.

"Hey Kurai, Arcana, is that guy your sensei?" he asked rather loudly, it was the first time the two teams ran into each other. Genma and Kakashi also exchanged greetings

Kurai answered Naruto's question "Yes, this guy is our sensei."

"Unfortunately." muttered Arcana

'Didn't he say that last time too?' thought Kurai, 'Or was it me?'

Kakashi asked the Hokage about the mission his team would take today while the genins were chatting, except for Sasuke.

Naruto soon screamed, "No more D-rank missions, we are overqualified for those! I want a real mission!"

Arcana added his 2 cents, "Yes my team also wants higher ranking missions, we finished so many D-ranks we deserve a B-rank at least!"

"What they said." decreed Kurai.

Gemna was the first to oppose, "Now listen brats…"

"Genma, it's alright." The Hokage cut him off.

"But Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage just placed his hand in a stop motion and Genma backed down.

"I think both of these two teams could try some higher ranking missions."

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

Kurai and Arcana smirked at their sensei and he glared at them.

"Very well both teams shall be assigned higher ranking missions."

"Yes!" cheered Naruto and Arcana, Kurai, Aqua and Sakura smiled and Sasuke? He seemed happy.

The Hokage briefed the two teams on their missions, team 7 had to guard the bridge builder Tazuna, a C-rank which would change but only Kurai and Arcana knew that.

Team 11 was an escort mission, where they have to escort a noble.

Naruto was furious, "How come they get to escort a princess!?"

Sakura punched him on the head.

"Actually it is the Daimyo of the land of Fire." corrected the Hokage, "This is a B-rank mission just like Arcana wanted."

"Jackpot!" cheered Arcana.

Naruto was at the corner of the room whining, "That's so not fair."

Just then Tazuna appeared and was mocking team 7 complaining about entrusting his life to a bunch of brats, mostly Naruto and then he said he'd meet them outside before leaving.

Naruto was angry at Tazuna "Why that old man…"

"Come on loser let's go." said Sasuke walking off, he was also a bit peeved that team 11 got a B-rank. Sakura was hot on his heels

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto running after them, Kakashi sighed and left as well.

"Anyway, Genma, your team is to go to a town east of the village and meet the Daimyo at one of the safe houses, here is a map of the town." Genma took the map and noticed that the house they had to go was circled.

The Hokage continued, "From their you will escort the Daimyo to his palace safely completing your mission."

"Hokage-sama, are you sure my students are ready to undertake such an important mission?" asked Genma a bit concerned.

"It might seem a bit much but all three of them graduated the academy in about a month and they were able to outwit you with their team work." reasoned the Hokage.

Genma was angry about the last part but hid it, "Yes Hokage-sama! Team, you have twenty minutes to prepare and then we will rendezvous at the village entrance." And with that he was gone via body flicker.

'He was serious at that moment not like when he teases us.' thought Kurai after hearing the tone their sensei had used.

Now the trio also left to get ready.

Outside…

"Well Aqua, we'll see you in twenty minutes!" said Kurai smiling

"Sure, oh here I made these for you guys." Aqua handed Kurai and Arcana a star-shaped charm.

"They are called wayfinders, normally made from seashells but I used what I could find. It is said that somewhere there is a tree with star-shaped fruit. The fruit represents an unbreakable connection so nothing will ever drive us apart." explained Aqua while Kurai and Arcana listened, they couldn't believe she actually made these for them and they accepted it happily.

"Thanks Aqua! I'll treasure this." smiled Kurai, Arcana also smiled, "We really appreciate it."

Kurai's wayfinder was navy blue while Arcana's was silver.

Then Aqua held hers out, "Long ago I made two for my best friends who I shared a special bond with." she said softly and stared at the sky "and now we have a special bond." she said and smiled at the two, "See you guys at the village entrance." She said before running off.

Kurai was the first to react, "I'm speechless dude, we haven't even been together that long…"

"Yeah she really made these and she spoke about Terra and Ventus." replied Arcana.

"Yeah she doesn't want what happened to them to happen to us, when she mentioned it she sounded sad. Let's not let her down!" said Kurai smiling brightly.

"Agreed."

They fist bumped and went off to go get ready for their mission.

End

What do you all think of this chapter? If you don't know about Aqua, that is okay, just know that she gave the boys charms because they remind her of her 2 best friends and the story between the three of them isn't too much of a happy tale...


	12. Chapter 12

Wow chapter 12 already? Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

Something Interesting

Chapter 12: Starting mission…

Kurai and Arcana had now arrived at the entrance of the village where Aqua and their sensei had been waiting.

"Hey kids, did you even pack for the mission?" asked Genma since they he didn't see any bags, he did however see scrolls, 'Do they know a bit of sealing jutsu? Wait knowing these brats it shouldn't be surprising.'

Arcana answered in an annoyed tone, "Of course we prepared, what you think we were doing?"

"We sealed everything needed inside scrolls." Kurai pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Even on a mission you guys can't control your bickering…" said Aqua dryly

Genma smirked, "Already team let the mission commence!"

With that team 11 began their journey outside the village running towards the location of the Daimyo with Genma leading the way.

After 20 minutes or so Kurai got closer to Arcana wanting to discuss some stuff, in English of course and out of Aqua's earshot.

"Hey dude, what's it like being outside the village for the first time?"

"It's normal."

Kurai sweat dropped, "riiight, dude I wanna ask Aqua about how she got here, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Dude if you want to ask her then ask her."

"You make it sound like I want to ask her for a date."

Arcana smirked, "Come on dude I now you like her."

"Shut up dude, anyway come with."

"Why?"

"For morale support of course and aren't you a bit curious?" question Kurai.

"Er, no." answered Arcana flatly.

Kurai was losing patience, "Just come dude."

Kurai got Arcana to join him, after all what are friends for? Asking her alone would definitely not be easy for him since he thought it was a delicate matter.

"Hey Aqua." He began in English.

"Yes?"

"Erm you said you gave wayfinders to two friends of yours, what happened to them if I may ask since I didn't see anyone with wayfinders besides us."

Aqua had a troubled look, "My friends, Ventus and Terra, we trained together, not here but in a land far away but we became separated."

"Do you mind telling us what happened? Just the main point will be alright." Kurai didn't want to keep pushing but he wanted to know how she was here in this world.

Aqua seemed to think it over for a moment, "No, not right now."

Kurai was a bit disappointed and so was Arcana but they hid it well, "Of course, it is your story, sorry for prying." said Kurai.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm just… not ready yet…" then she smiled, "but someday I will tell you, both of you." she said with a smile and they returned it.

Then they sensed something, "You guys feel that?" asked Arcana.

"Chakra signatures of several people, some are slighter higher than the others, they seem to be bullying the weaker ones. I'd say 3 weak ones and 7 stronger ones..." said Aqua.

"The signatures aren't that strong, bandits perhaps? Anyway lets tell sensei." said Kurai.

And so Kurai approached their sensei.

Kurai began explaining the situation, "Sensei, I believe I sense bandits ahead."

Genma raised an eyebrow, "So you brats know sensory jutsu too?"

"Yeah we learned it together, Aqua is the best followed by me and then Arcana. I think its 300 meters away." Answered Kurai, he was happy that their training was paying off in a situation that calls for it.

"What do you kids want to do, saving civilians isn't part of the mission." said Genma a bit coldly

Kurai thought he was hearing things, "Oh come on sensei, be a good Samaritan, besides it will be a good test of skill, let us handle it." said Kurai hoping that this would be a good way to get his sensei to agree, he could not believe his sensei said such a thing.

"Alright, you three go ahead."

Kurai went to Arcana and Aqua and told them that they would be rescuing the civilians.

"Ok guys, here is the plan… Arcana you get to be what you are, a berserker! You charge the bandits, Aqua you are his support and in the confusion I will rescue the civilians okay?"

"Ok dude." replied Arcana

"Gotcha!" replied Aqua and so they began their strategy.

As the trio got closer Kurai took the higher ground through the trees to get closer unsuspected. Arcana and Aqua would engage the enemy which improved his cover.

As Arcana and Aqua got closer they saw about 7 bandits and 3 civilians their senses were spot on.

It was a man, a woman and a little girl and they looked terrified.

"Hey why can't we just kill the guy and take the woman and child, simple, instead of asking for his money like a bunch of dimwits!?" shouted 1 bandit until he was smacked upside the head, "Fool! The boss was very…"

But he was interrupted hearing a scream of "Earth style: fissure!"

And 4 of his buddies were trapped in a hole in the ground.

"Hey, what's going on? He shouted. The 4 trapped bandits tried to climb out but they were too deep in.

"4 down." said Arcana smirking

"Get him boys!" shouted that some bandits and the other 2 went in for Arcana.

Aqua went through hand signs, "Water style: bubble blaster!" a barrage of bubbles stopped the bandits and they were down for the count.

"This is too easy, they pathetic!" said Arcana and the last bandit was now utterly scared.

"Don't come any closer!" and he pointed a knife at the woman, "Help!" screamed the woman.

"I'll kill her, I mean it."

"Mama!" screamed the girl while the man was holding her back.

"Come on Kurai…" whispered Arcana.

As if on cue, Kurai descended from the tree above landing right in front of the bandit, before the bandit could react he grabbed the arm in which the bandit had held the knife, "Thunder style, electric shock." The bandits hand was zapped by thunder and he cried out in pain releasing the woman. Afterward 3 clones of Kurai landed from the trees above and took the 3 civilains to safety.

"Success." said Kurai but he was soon kicked in the face by another guy who appeared from nowhere.

"A clone hm." mused the newcomer, he was buffed and about 6 feet tall with wild hair wearing ragged clothes and a Rain village headband which had a gash across it. Indeed he was right, Kurai had substituted himself with one of his 3 clones upon sensing danger.

The bandit who had his hand zapped seemed relieved, "B…Boss!" the newcomer turned to him and threw a kunai squarely in his chest, "weakling…"

"W…Why" asked the bandit as he died.

End

Done at last, hope it didn't seem rushed. Next chapter the newcomer will be revealed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here nice and fresh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

Something Interesting

Chapter 13: To battle a chuunin

After killing the bandit who called him 'boss' the newcomer turned to Kurai, Arcana and Aqua.

"So you brats are ninja? Still how could my men lose to children!? They don't deserve to call themselves men!"

Upon seeing the man's headband Kurai questioned him, "So you are a rogue ninja from Rain?"

"That's right brat, I am Chiba, a great chuunin of Rain! That was until I realized that they were not worthy of my skills!" boasted the man known as Chiba who now had a boastful attitude.

"Never heard of him…" said Kurai while looking to Arcana as if Chiba was a sideshow.

"Yeah, guess he is nobody special…" agreed Arcana.

Chiba had a tick mark now as he was pissed, they were mocking him but he managed to keep his cool… somewhat.

"So you brats think you are ready to be ninja? I'll teach you how the big guys roll in the ninja world… the hard way!"

'He hasn't blindly attacked after we mocked him, impressive or his hiding it and sensei hasn't intervened but his close… perhaps he wants to see our strength.' thought Kurai, "Aqua, Arcana your roles are the same, let's take him."

Chiba began laughing, "Brats beat me? Bring it on then!"

And Chiba charged, Arcana created 7 clones and he and the clones went to take Chiba on.

2 clones went for a high punch and a low kick but Chiba punched the one and kicked the other before their attacks connected. 2 more clones came at Chiba from both sides hoping to make a pincer attack, their attacks connected but Chiba substituted himself with a log before descending above the clones and slammed them with his fists hard ending them.

"Letting clones do the work…" but he was cut off hearing, "Water style: water blast!" Chiba saw Aqua shoot a huge heap of water at him from her palms.

"Shit! She can create water from nothing!" he couldn't dodge in time the water was approaching too fast so he braced himself and took the impact.

SPLASH! He was knocked down, Kurai had taken this opportunity and jumped upward just above Chiba, "Fire style: phoenix flower!" Kurai belched a barrage of small fireballs at Chiba but he rolled side ways to evade the attack, his shoulder was grazed though, the fabric of his messy attire burnt at that spot and a slight burn on his shoulder was visible.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he got up, but Arcana had already finishing hand signs "Earth style: crashing boulder" and a round chunk of rock created from the ground was launched at Chiba landing a direct blow.

Chiba was down and Arcana's 3 remaining clones went to see if he had enough when they got to his position he shot up and dispelled them all with a wild kick.

"No more games!" he was enraged, Arcana and Kurai felt a strange sensation.

"Do you feel that?" asked Kurai and Aqua answered, "That is murderous intent are you two okay?"

"I'm fine." answered Kurai, 'so this is what killing intent feels like.'

"Yeah I'm cool" said Arcana sounded bored until Chiba charged him.

'Ugh, how did he get so fast!?' Arcana was barely blocking mad swings from Chiba. The Attacks were aggressive and very effective Arcana was being pushed back until Chiba kicked him in the gut making him double over, dropping unto one knee and clutching his stomach. Kurai went in to help but was backhanded by Chiba. Aqua began doing hand signs "Water style: water blast!"

But this time Chiba dodged to the side, "My turn, Ninja art: 100 needles!" he threw something at aqua and upon completing the hand signs, needles began raining down on Aqua who began to dodge. Chiba took a kunai and turned his attention back to Arcana, "Too bad kid, your own fault for thinking you could beat me!"

"Hey Chibi!"

Chiba turned to see who said that and then he saw Kurai

"Thunder style: finger bolt" without hand signs Kurai released lightning from his fingers hitting a surprised Chiba knocking him back to the ground.

"Ugh, h…how? You were down." Chiba looked to the spot where he had swatted Kurai only to find nothing.

"I substituted with a clone which I created while you got splashed." explained Kurai remembering when Aqua first used her water blast.

Chiba realized it, he tried to stand but his body wouldn't respond, he was beaten. Genma now appeared, "Well done team, I wanted to see how you would handle a chuunin and you did well, your teamwork was superb."

Arcana got up now recovered, "Thanks sensei, what do we do with them now." he asked.

Genma's face turned serious, "We kill them." And he readied a kunai and approached Chiba but Kurai got in his way.

"Kurai?" questioned Genma.

"Sensei, I'm not naïve, I know in the ninja world we have to kill sometimes but right now it's not necessary." reasoned Kurai, He didn't want to kill, he wasn't afraid but he didn't want to do it unless he had to.

"But we can't turn back to take them to prison…"

But he was silenced with a poof and clones of Kurai appearing with smirks.

"Actually I can." said Kurai also smirking.

"Fine, if you are sure you can handle it." Genma was getting a headache

"Ha, kid your too soft, in this world you will learn the hard way." said Chiba to Kurai.

Kurai however ignored him, "Arc, do the honor of knocking him out." Arcana smiled and knocked Chiba out, a little harder than needed though.

"There." he said happy with himself

Kurai sweat dropped, "That was revenge wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about dude?" said Arcana waving Kurai off.

Aqua smiled, she was happy she could help protect her friends.

So Kurai had clones take Chiba and his bandits back to the Leaf village and the team resumed their journey.

End

Man I hope I did okay with this fight, tell me what you think. Oh and the reason why Aqua knows about KI (killing intent) is because she has battle experience. Anyway does anyone think the chapters are too short? I thought 1000 words was ok but tell me what you think. Later!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and I'm tired of repeating this so it's the last time.

Something Interesting

Chapter 14: Fire Daimyo

After the battle with Chiba and his cronies team 12 were able to travel without any noteworthy occurrences. After a while they made it to the town where they were supposed to 'collect' the daimyo. It was a small village with matchbox houses however it was full of activity and the people seemed happy as they went about their daily lives.

"This is it kids, Gou village, no time for pit stops though, we have a mission." informed Genma.

"Fine where is the place?" asked Arcana.

'Hm these brats are taking this seriously, that's good I guess…'

Genma revealed the map given to him by the Hokage and took the role of navigator.

Soon enough they found the safe house, off to the side of the village, a plain looking house with worn paint and hair cracks in the walls.

"Quite plain, guess that's a good thing." said Kurai.

Genma answered, "Right, it doesn't stand out. Leave this to me."

Genma took the lead and spoke to a burly man standing in front of the door to the house while the trio observed. The man nodded in response to Genma and soon Genma returned to the trio.

"We are to wait at the entrance of the town for them let's go." ordered Genma.

Village entrance…

Soon 10 men carrying a wagon approached, inside was the daimyo however he could not be seen though.

The burly man walked up to Genma, spoke to him silently and Genma nodded.

"Team, we are to safely escort the daimyo to his palace. We will take positions on each side of the wagon, I'll take the front, Arcana the left, Kurai the right and Aqua the back understand?" the trio nodded and went to their respective positions.

For Arcana and Kurai it was a boring trip nothing happened and they were traveling for quite some time, Kurai thought it was also a good thing though since boredom meant less trouble.

Soon as if on cue the trio felt 2 chakra to the left at Arcana's position and 1 on the right at Kurai's position. Soon Genma sensed them and looked towards Kurai who nodded and then to Arcana who nodded too. They kept walking as if though nothing was wrong until a dozen kunai was launched in Arcana's direction but he and the team including Genma deflected the projectiles the only one who did not join was Kurai as he was defending his position.

2 guys appeared before Arcana, Aqua and Genma, they were wearing Rain village's chuunin gear with gashes on their headbands. The two guys stared them down, a guy with an eye patch and white hair and the other with messy brown hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"I am Karn!" said the one with the eye patch, "Step aside or die!"

The other guy then took his cue, "I'm Zou, your just kids, doesn't your village have capable ninja?"

Genma, Arcana and Aqua remained silent and tensed, they were ready to defend the daimyo.

With Kurai…

Kurai was trying to sense the other target and soon a woman approached him.

"Hey there! I'm Cia!" she introduced cheerfully, she has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wears a purple dress which compliments her above average bust.

Suddenly Kurai feels an intense pain in his neck

"Arhg!" he grunted in pain. Cia was behind him biting into his neck hard enough to draw blood.

She drank a bit and then jumped away, "Mmmm, you taste good." she said in a flirty manner.

Kurai was not amused, "Damn, can't believe you did that…" he was feeling a bit light headed and had one hand on his neck performing basic medical ninjutsu. 'Damn, it must have been genjutsu if only I realized sooner.'

With Genma and co…

"So, why are you two attacking the daimyo?" Genma asked the enemy.

Kou answered, "Money of course then we can get an army to take Rain village down!"

"Typical…" said Arcana annoyed.

"Enough talk!" said Karn, he was getting impatient.

"Fine." Zou sighed and went in for the attack.

Genma met him halfway and soon they had kunai pressed against each other

Genma then looked at Arcana and Aqua, "Protect the daimyo no matter what!"

"Pay attention!" Genma was kicked to the side by Zou and Karn went to attack the fire daimyo but Arcana slashed at him with a kunai making a small cut on his mid-section but Karn just jumped back and smirked, "Hey Zou, keep the guy busy, this brat is mine!"

"Fine" Zou sighed again.

Arcana smirked too, "Bring it on!"

With Kurai…

Kurai had soon stopped the bleeding but he would have to let Aqua heal it later as she was better at medical ninjutsu whilst he just knew basics.

"Thank you kindly for waiting, care to try your luck again?" he challenged.

Cia smirked.

"Release!" said Kurai making a hand sign this time he knew she did her genjutsu again, indeed Cia was behind him again but this time he kicked her in the gut but she substituted with a log.

"Oh? Rough are we?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"You started it." replied Kurai looking amused.

"Yes boy, beat that bad lady, oh you're definitely one of my favorites."

Kurai turned to see the daimyo rooting for him through the now open curtains of the wagon, Kurai just sweat dropped.

With Genma and co…

Arcana and Karn engaged in battle exchanging fierce blows but Karn was more experienced and kicked Arcana on his chest sending him flying backwards.

Aqua took the opportunity to support and began hand signs, "Water style: rapid shots!" she launched a flurry of water blasts at Karn but in his place was a mud clone.

"Nice try" said Karn now behind Arcana who was shocked, this guy was fast.

Karn was now giving Arcana a flurry of attacks which ended with a punch to the head knocking him down but not out.

"Kid!" shouted Genma, he had finally taken care of Zou, the guy was strong but was also just a chuunin.

End

Done, I know it may seem like Kurai and Arcana should be strong because of their training and yes they are in fact then could beat those guys. So why am I not making them win easily, simple this is their second real battle excluding the one with Genma as he was holding back and was surprised. They trained but have not been able to test their skills for real and in a real fight the enemy will not hold back fighting a moving target is not the same as fighting trees and boulders. Also I don't want them to be too strong on their first fight where they face more than one opponent.


	15. Chapter 15

Something Interesting

Chapter 15: Payback

"Damn it that idiot got beat, Cia we're retreating!" shouted Karn and he threw a smoke bomb and escaped, Genma could have pursued but staying near the daimyo takes priority.

"Kid are you alright?" Genma asked Arcana.

"Yeah I'm fine but he got away…"

"Hey at least you're alright." said Aqua, "What about Kurai?" she asked with a bit of worry.

They then rushed to Kurai.

With Kurai…

"Oh I'd like to stay but it seems like its time to leave, buh-bye!" Cia said cheerfully and threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Damn that woman and her vampire fetish…" Kurai was really annoyed why the hell did she have to bite him?

Kurai then saw the rest of the team coming in from above as they had jumped over the wagon to his position.

Aqua was the first to speak, "Kurai are you okay? What happened to your neck!?"

"I'm fine I got bit while in a genjutsu, it's a pity she ran though…"

"Ok, since Casanova seems fine let's continue the mission" Genma was not so subtly referring to Kurai who was muttering about a stupid sensei.

"Aqua could you heal it properly please, I did what I could." Kurai asked remembering Cia again, 'Maybe I should bite her next time…"

Aqua healed Kurai and then they took up their positions assigned to them by Genma in order to ensure the safety of the daimyo. While travelling the daimyo was casually chatting to Kurai as he was fascinated by watching him battle. Kurai would just nod every now and then and also comment here and there.

"Oh and this other time…"

"Daimyo-san could I ask a favor?" questioned Kurai thinking of something.

"But of course! You are one of the few who don't call me daimyo-sama, I guess I like you even more!" said the daimyo praising Kurai in his cheery manner, he really was an easygoing guy.

Soon team 11 had successful escorted the daimyo to his palace, there was a town there too it was like a Japanese palace city. It had been a few hours since Kurai asked the daimyo for his favor and after that the daimyo just kept jabbering. Luckily there were no more attacks.

At the town entrance the daimyo got out of the wagon and began expressing his thanks to team 11. Kurai and Arcana however were taking in the scenery, people going about their business with such happy faces and the houses didn't look too shabby.

The team then noticed boulders incoming from the sky, but not in their direction but in the pathway and a girl in her teen years was about to get crushed. She bent her head and closed her eyes waiting for her end but when she opened her eyes she saw that she had been saved by a young boy who was holding her bridal style.

"Phew, I made it." It was Kurai, "Listen, go somewhere safe okay?" he gave her a warm smile and set her down, "T…Thank you." and she ran off but soon turned back to glance at him again.

"Sorry daimyo-sama but we need that money!" it was Karn and to his right was Cia.

"Hey there we meet again!" Cia said gesturing to Kurai who smiled, "Desperate are we?"

"Of course you tasted so good!"

Gemna and Arcana gave him a teasing look, 'Damn it, I meant desperate to take the daimyo hostage but what she said just sounded wrong.'

"Sensei, leave Karn to me." Arcana was smirking, it was payback time

"I'll take the other one don't assist unless I really need it." Kurai was having similar thoughts to Arcana.

"Fine, Aqua, we will protect the daimyo." Genma was getting a headache, 'Darn kids can't accept losses, but if they lose I can step in… and laugh at them later.'

Aqua was worried though, "but…"

"It's ok we'll be fine." Kurai reassured.

"Count on it." added Arcana

Aqua nodded… eventually. 'Boys.'

Arcana went to Karn both snirking and without any words began the battle of trading blows.

"Sorry to tell you this but your plan will fail." Kurai spoke to Cia.

"Oh and why is that?" she inquired

Kurai chuckled and started laughing and said, "Honestly how can you attack the daimyo here, he has guards, your best chance was earlier and you blew it!" 'Plus you're not that tough…' he added in his mind.

He then continued, "Don't worry I'll deal with you though, Release!"

She was behind him but he wasn't going to fall for that trick again, she kicked him but she felt air.

With Arcana…

Arcana and Karn were trading blows but Karn had the upper hand again and punched him in the face.

"I don't have time for you kid!"

"Pity, make time!" Arcana made hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and created 10 clones plus himself and they all charged.

"Interesting…" muttering Karn and he got to work. He was getting attacked on all sides but managed to dispel the clones while taking minor damage. Soon he reached the last one, he punched, it connected but there was a puff of smoke.

With Kurai…

Cia was confused, her hand went right through Kurai and he just stood there laughing at her.

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to feel that? he mocked.

She attacked fiercely but to no avail she then jumped back and began hand signs, "Fire style: phoenix flower."

She had seen the spot where Kurai was standing burnt to a crisp and covered in smoke and smiled, "Sorry handsome."

But from within the smoke she heard, "I'm the one who's sorry, sorry that you're not a challenge!"

When the smoke cleared Kurai was still standing there without a scratch, "You lose." She heard him whisper into her ear before he touched her shoulder and she was zapped and fell to the ground paralyzed. "Lightning style: electric shock, I can adjust the power to my liking, I'm surprised that you fell for my genjutsu, payback hurts eh?"

Cia was shocked, 'Why didn't I realize it?' but it was too late, she had lost.

With Arcana…

Karn was hit by a boulder but was lucky enough to perform a substitution and he saw Arcana in the distance, "Nice try kid." He then saw Arcana doing hand signs, "Earth style: Crashing boulder!" a boulder was launched into the air above Karn and was incoming to crush in. He jumped backwards and evaded it but he then felt something cold pierce into his back, he turned and saw that Arcana had stabbed him with a kunai.

"How… did you…?"

"Shadow clones, works ever time, how did I lose to you before?" Arcana sounded bored and it was pissing him off, "Damn you!"

Karn turned and tried to punch but Arcana punched him first and he was knocked out.

Arcana and Kurai then returned to Genma victorious.

Getting payback is awesome.

End

Hope you like, I want to start the chuunin exams soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Something Interesting

Chapter 16: Rest, kinda

Genma was surprised, but not by much, the two boys won against chuunin, during their first encounter they didn't do too well though but now they won, 'I guess the first encounter with those guys was good for their battle experience'.

"Hey sensei!" Genma was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Arcana's voice.

"What is it?"

"What do we do with these guys?" asked Arcana as he and Kurai were bringing the two rogue chuunin closer to Genma.

"You two are so reckless…" said Aqua to the boys.

"We won though" added Kurai.

The daimyo was pleased, "Excellent job! My guards will lock them up. You Leaf ninja performed so well, why not stay in town and relax? Consider this a request from the daimyo."

"Well, I guess we can rest for one day." said Genma.

"Splendid! Go to the hotel to the east of the village and tell them I said to set you guys up."

"Thank you daimyo-sama." thanked Genma and the daimyo left with his guards who showed up upon hearing the commotion with the rogue ninjas from Rain.

"What now sensei?" asked Kurai.

"Now, you 3 are gonna run along and do what brats your age do, enjoy yourselves, after all you did well on your first big mission."

Aqua was the first to answer, "Ok I want to check out the shops, you two wanna come along?"

Arcana and Kurai looked at each other then back at Aqua and Arcana answered, "No thanks, I'm gonna train for now, I want to try something out."

"Man kid, I admire your eagerness to get stronger but you should learn to relax, anyway I'll be going now." And Genma left while Aqua asked Kurai if he wanted to join.

'Shopping? She is a girl after all… wait that means hours of boredom and I'll have to carry everything!' eventually Kurai answered, "Nah, it's cool, I want to check something out in town, you go on and enjoy yourself Aqua! Buy me something nice though!" he added the last part jokingly.

"Erm, Ok then see you guys later." And Aqua left too, when she was gone Arcana looked towards Kurai, "Baka, Baka…"

Kurai looked at him funny, "What?"

"Dude that was the perfect opportunity but no you wasted it."

"Oh come on! Why didn't you go then?"

Arcana answered smoothly, "Training, plus you like her."

"Shopping with a girl, no thanks and plus you know me I wanna explore." reasoned Kurai.

"You could have explored with her." countered Arcana.

"Ag whatever, just go and train, you making me tired…"

"Baka, Baka"

And then Arcana left Kurai to his own devices.

Kurai pov

This place is big, I've been walking around for a bit but I'm not sure where to go…

"Hey!"

I heard someone call out and turned to see who it was.

"T…Thank you for saving me earlier…"

It was the girl I had saved when those rogue ninjas from rain became brave enough to attack the daimyo in the village.

"It was no problem, I just did what I had to."

I took in her features, she seems to be a teen as she seems a bit older than me and she's a bit taller. She has shoulder length orange hair, light skin and green eyes, she wears a green dress with a white undershirt which can be seen covering her chest area. Hey she's actually pretty.

"Still, thank you, what are you doing by the way?"

She seems nice too, "Nothing really, just wandering around taking in the sites."

"Want me to show you around? I'll take you to a great restaurant as thanks, um if you want." She ended shyly, wait was she blushing? Upon the thought of food my stomach growled… how embarrassing! It never growled like that before, in fact it never growled loud enough for people to hear before.

"It seems I am quite hungry so yes please!" she giggled and before I knew it she took my hand and led me to the restaurant.

"I'm Cressa" she said

"I'm Kurai."

Arcana pov

I just finished my training on some cocky bandits, boy did I show them.

I was now in a forest outside the village, it was early evening, might as well get back to the village now.

I took a different route from the one I used while coming all this way, I trust my instincts so I won't get lost, I am a wolf and a god after all.

Soon I saw a bridge connecting one side of the path to the other but honestly that bridge isn't needed because you could just walk below it as the distance wasn't that much. Whatever, I'll take the bridge.

As I approached the bridge I sensed someone and he got in my way stopping me from crossing the bridge.

"Sorry, this is my bridge so there is no entry for you!"

Who is this guy!? He seems to be around my age, tanned skin, brown hair and he has a bit of muscle but obviously I have more, he is also wearing tribal like clothes.

"Why can't I cross? You know what never mind, I don't need your bridge."

I was going to go below the bridge until he commented, "You cannot cross because you are weaker than I as such you are not worthy!"

"What did you say!?" how dare he say that!? Who does he think he is!

"You heard me, you want to challenge me to cross over?"

"Yes, of course!" Kurai would say I should just avoid this but this guy pushed the wrong buttons

"Ha ha ha, if I win you will be my slave!

"You sick!" This guy is crazy

"Chicken."

"What!? Bring it!"

We gripped each other in the middle of the bridge and pushed. We growled at each other and shouted out battle cries but we weren't gaining ground.

Eventually I gave a loud battle cry and lifted him up high, "woah, hey, hey!"

And I tossed him off the bridge and he landed in the dirt.

"Ha, take that! Who's not worthy now?" ha serves him right, I now took my time crossing the bridge and bragging just to see that look on his face. Soon I was back in town but it was now night.

End

Two OC's who will have a role to play in this story. What do you think of them?


	17. Chapter 17

Something Interesting

Chapter 17: Return

Kurai had a great time with Cressa, after eating she showed him around town and they enjoyed each other's company until night, he offered to walk her home and she accepted. When they arrived at her doorstep she asked if he would take her to live in the Leaf village on his way back, he smiled and agreed and she hugged him while saying 'thank you' before saying goodnight. Kurai was now on his way to the hotel…

Arcana was happy with himself, showing that guy whose boss was really doing wonders for him. He got to beat bandits while perfecting and trying out some new techniques and beating that guy at the bridge was like the cherry on top. He was now on his way back to the hotel to rest.

On their way to the hotel Arcana and Kurai ran into each other.

"Hey, how was that training?" Kurai had asked started the conversation.

"It was awesome dude, I beat bandits and a loud mouth!" Arcana was smiling now.

"Nice, headed to the hotel now?"

"Yeah."

"Cool lets go together."

So the two boys went to the hotel and asked the receptionist where their rooms were. After getting an answer they turned in for the day.

Morning…

Everyone of team 11 was now awake except for Kurai.

"It's about time we head back to village, hope you kids enjoyed yourselves." declared Genma

Aqua was first to reply, "I'm ready, that break was nice."

"Good, by the way where is Kurai?" asked Genma noticing the boy's absence.

"He likes to stay up but when he sleeps he likes to stay in bed." answered Arcana.

"I see, well go wake him"

Arcana now went to wake Kurai, he went into his room and shook him, "Dude wake up its time to go."

Kurai looked at him and said, "Isn't it still early? Man I think I should wake up earlier, when people see me rise from bed I feel vulnerable." and he yawned while getting up.

"You always say that, I'm hungry though." Arcana added

"I guess I do, but then I still don't act on it and also…" he pats Arcana squarely on the shoulder, "You're always hungry."

After a while Kurai was ready and team 11 met outside.

"You took your time…" Genma said to Kurai and he just replied, "Oh come on! I didn't know we were leaving so early! Oh and good morning to you too."

Aqua greeted Kurai after his sarcastic remark, "Morning Kurai, you sleepy head, I got this for you yesterday." She handed him onigiri.

"I wasn't sure what to get so I got you something to eat!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Kurai smiled at her generosity, "I was joking yesterday about the 'buy me something' part but thanks Aqua you're the best!"

She smiled and Arcana felt his stomach growl, "Hey what about me?"

"I got one for you too." Aqua handed him one too and then Genma asked, "What about me?"

Kurai and Arcana turned to him, "Really sensei?"

"What?" he asked but Aqua gave him one too so everyone was happy.

"Sensei I offered to bring that girl I saved yesterday back to the village with us is that alright? Kurai asked Genma while remembering Cressa.

"Woah bringing a woman home on your first mission outside the village eh?" Genma joked.

Kurai was embarrassed "It's not like that…" Kurai tried to defend himself but Genma and even Arcana laughed at his embarrassment, 'Arcana you traitor!'

Kurai then turned to Aqua, "Aqua you believe me right?"

"Don't involve me in this." Kurai was now feeling betrayed 'Oh come on! How can she say it so nicely when not defending me? "

"Argh fine, I'm going to get her meet me by the entrance in 10-15 minutes" and he left without waiting for an answer.

Kurai pov

Cressa's house…

I knocked on the door to Cressa's house twice before she opened and I told her to get ready as we would be leaving. She was ecstatic, I thought she would complain or something since its early, I mean it's like 6:45 for me that is early, anyway I then helped her pack and sealed her stuff in spare scrolls I had and then we left to meet up with my team.

Arcana pov

I was now talking to Aqua while waiting for Kurai, sensei was off to the side. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you!"

I turned, it was the guy from the bridge yesterday and he was coming closer.

"Arcana who is that?" Aqua asked me. Before I could answer he got close and… bowed!

"My name is Shin, please let me go with you and be your trainee as you have beaten me!"

Is this guy for real? Aqua and Genma were now looking at him and then at me but I was speechless.

"Please tell me your name senpai." Asked Shin.

"A…Arcana."

"Arcana senpai I will follow you and defend you better than I did that bridge! Please accept my request."

Normally thinking of someone doing this to you would feel like it would be awesome but honestly this is embarrassing.

"You must ask my sensei…"

"Sure, you can take him to the Hokage." Sensei cut me off and he was encouraging this guy! Really he wants to invite a random person to the village!? Oh I'll get him for this.

"Ok fine." I agree and Shin is super happy, Aqua giggles and sensei smirks, I'll get him.

Normal pov

Kurai Arrived with Cressa and saw the new guy known as Shin. After getting filled in Kurai laughed at Arcana but when Arcana motioned at him to Cressa he shut up knowing what was being implied.

Team 11 and the new additions were now running back to the village, Kurai was carrying Cressa and Shin was running. Kurai asked him if he trained as a ninja to run like that but he just said that he learned to do it.

After a few days they were back in the village without a hitch.

End

Next chapter I will start the first part chuunin exams hopefully anyway what do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 is here! Also speech in English will be

`Hey guys`

Understand? Coolio. Moving on…

Something Interesting

Chapter 18: Chuunin exams pt1

After Genma was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu aka the gatekeepers Team 11 and co step into the village. Kurai sets Cressa down and says, "Welcome to the Leaf village!"

Cressa was happy and Shin smirked, "So this is where my master lives? I shall protect it!"

Aqua and Cressa giggled, Kurai chuckled and Arcana sweat dropped, 'What am I going to do with him?'

Genma broke the amusement… and embarrassment, "Okay kids to the Hokage."

At the Hokage tower, the Hokage congratulated team 11 on their first B rank mission success.

He then heard the story regarding Cressa wanting to live as a civilian and then Shin who wanted to learn from and protect Arcana.

Cressa was accepted and even given a house, she thanked Kurai once again.

Shin was accepted too and told them he wanted to live with Arcana.

Everyone soon left the room except for Kurai and Arcana, Shin obeyed when Arcana told him to wait outside.

"Kurai, Arcana, what can I do for you?" asked the Hokage.

Kurai spoke, "I would like to be able to set up an independent faction within the village, so that we live here and protect the place but follow our own rules, I have gotten permission from the daimyo."

Kurai took out a paper remembering the time he asked the daimyo for a favor and sent a clone to his office when he was with Cressa.

"All I need is your approval."

The Hokage stroked his beard, "an independent faction eh? What if your faction plans to start a revolution?"

"That is why I want to be the head of the faction, we will take on missions for the village but of our choosing and so we are not bound and can do whatever… within reason."

"What made you decide this?" question the Hokage.

"It's not you Hokage-san but a man with a walking stick and a bandage over his eye, I believe he is one of the elders."

"You mean Danzo?"

"I don't know his name but something about him screams danger and then I thought what if I was bound to do what he wants since he is one of the village elders or worse case, he or someone undesirable became Hokage. Another is the way the village treats Naruto, I want to be able to take people in and place them under the protection of this faction so that they won't be used selfishly by the village.

The Hokage thought it over, "Very well, I will approve of this but you answer to me, I will not have authority over you but you must keep me clued in on this faction."

"Thank you, I have no name yet but I would like to place Arcana inside the faction."

"That can be arranged but I have 2 conditions. First you must become a chuunin before the faction can start."

Kurai nodded

"No one from the village besides Arcana may join your faction especially Naruto since the elders would go ballistic."

"Alright but what of our teammate Aqua?"

"Hm… very well if she accepts."

"Thank you Hokage-san."

With that the duo left and Shin was waiting outside.

`Dude your plan worked! Arcana said

`Indeed it did.` Kurai said remembering when he told Arcana his plan on the way back to the village.

`Well I'll leave you with your pupil, train him well` and Kurai vanished with body flicker.

"Damn."

A week went by and not much changed Arcana and Kurai trained with the addition of Shin and sometimes Aqua.

Arcana with help taught Shin how to control his chakra better, it turns out he was a wind type but was still getting used to tree climbing so he had ways to go.

Kurai would sometimes meet with Cressa and show her around, he also gave her stuff as he had forgotten that he had them inside his scrolls.

Team 7 returning and Naruto bragged about being badass whilst eating ramen with Kurai and Arcana.

Other than that everything was normal and boring, especially D rank missions… again.

After team 11's last D-rank Genma told them that he was nominating them for the chuunin exams, Arcana and Kurai smirked.

The next day team 11 went to go and take the chuunin exams, they were a bit late though because Kurai slept in. Inside they noticed the scene with Neji getting annoyed with Sasuke and followed team 7. They watched as Lee challenged Sasuke and was kicking his ass until he tried the lotus and was stopped and soon after punched by Guy and later hugging Guy… it was disturbing, even Aqua agreed.

After Guy's dynamic entry the two teams went into the test room and after a while Naruto yelling that he was going to beat them all and Sakura punched him. KI was felt but it was weak for Arcana and Kurai. Arcana released his own KI and the opposition relented. Team 7 was shocked especially Sasuke. Kurai was wondering why he couldn't generate a strong KI yet and then Kabuto spoke to them.

After Sasuke finished asking about Lee and Gaara he then asked about another genin, "Arcana Okami."

Kurai chuckled and Arcana just looked on curious. Kabuto pulled a card.

"Arcana Okami, origin unknown until he joined the Leaf academy, completed 112 D-rank missions and 1 B-rank."

Everyone was shocked at the mission count except for Aqua and Kurai.

"His element is earth and wind and he is also able to use the gaia style which is enhanced earth style but more unique."

Arcana was shocked at this knowledge and asked, "Does it say anything else about the gaia style?"

"It does, it says you can create earth matter from nothing, gives you large chakra reserves and enhanced healing on par with a tailed beast. His teammates are Kurai and Aqua."

Everyone was shocked, Arcana most of all the last part of Kabuto was ignored.

`Hear that dude, I just got more awesome!` he said to Kurai.

`Don't let it go to your head.` Kurai retorted.

They then noticed the guy from the Sound village, Dosu attacked Kabuto after he made a coment about them and their village. The attack seemed to miss but the sound wave roughed Kabuto up pretty good, he probably deserved it.

Just then Ibiki appeared.

End

Gaia style has been put in, I needed a way for Arcana to know about and I found that way, Kabuto's cards were useful indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

Something Interesting

Chapter 19: Chuunin exams pt2

"Hey worms, no fighting in my classroom. or you'll find yourselves disqualified!"

Ibiki was in the house.

`That's Ibiki alright…` mused Kurai.

While Ibiki was explaining Kurai and Arcana were chatting since they knew the rules and soon the exam began.

Aqua was seated in the front seat while Kurai was in the back and Arcana, well he was seated next to Gaara.

Arcana could feel Kurai laughing at him and it was indeed so, Kurai was laughing and Ibiki noticed.

Ibiki wasn't amused, "Something funny brat?"

Kurai composed himself, "Just feeling confident."

Ibiki leaked some KI and Kurai was taken aback, it was worse than those chuunin he and his team faced, "Still confident?"

After a moment of adjustment Kurai was fine, "Sure, I'm fired up now!"

"Then shut up and get started!"

Kurai was sure that was not the best amount of KI Ibiki could dish out.

Dealing with KI was fine since Arcana often leaked a huge amount after learning how it's done.

Kurai, he could handle KI but release it at will? Let's just say it's not his strong point.

Time skip…

It was now time for the tenth question, Kurai and Arcana slept through the test since they knew the plot. Aqua didn't find the questions too difficult.

Ibiki was now telling everyone about the consequences of failing the last question, genin forever! No more chuunin exams, take the question or leave and try again next year. For Kurai and Arcana it was really amusing to see kids leave out of fear.

After a while Kurai saw Naruto trembling and felt sorry for him, 'Oh well, he'll live…'

Just then Naruto slammed his hand on the desk and gave his speech on not giving up and being Hokage even if he is a genin forever.

'Speak of the devil' thought Kurai, that speech was inspiring.

"That's the future Hokage right there!" shouted Arcana and gave Naruto a thumbs up, Naruto grinned back.

After a moment or many moments, "Then… you all pass!"

Arcana and Kurai again were amused at everyone's expressions, it was truly a sight to behold.

Ibiki was now showing everyone his battle scars, the scars of torture on his head. For Kurai and Arcana, seeing it in person was something else.

After a few moments someone crashed through the window.

'She's here' thought Kurai and Arcana simultaneously.

"Hey there maggots! I am Anko Matarashi!"

Anko was posing in her coat and mesh undershirt which could make your eyes wonder.

Ibiki just shakes his head at her behavior.

"Hey Ibiki, why so many? Are you getting soft?" she asked noticing all the genin.

"The Genin are showing promise this time around." He said thinking of Naruto.

"Oh? Well I will cut their numbers by half! Or less!" declared Anko.

"Follow me maggots!"

While Ibiki was collecting the test papers he saw 3 were blank.

"Interesting indeed, I passed 3 kids who didn't even answer one question."

Anko led the genin to a place known as the Forest of Death.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko said with a glint in her eye, some of the genin looked at the fence to the forest with fear.

"Not as bad as I thought…" said Kurai in a disappointed tone.

"Agreed." said Arcana.

Two kunai were launched at the two boys but they caught them but Anko was then behind them with a kunai at both their necks, "You know, kids like you often paint this forest with your blood."

And then there was a poof, Kurai and Arcana were now at the fence, "Sure, sure can we start then…" said Kurai.

Anko looked pissed, 2 genin duped her with shadow clones.

"First you need to sign these forms, because you could die and the village will not be responsible." she said menacing as if the minute the 2 boys sign them she'll gut them herself.

Without a moment to waste they took 2 forms and signed.

"Here done, Aqua here's your one." Arcana signed his and gave one to Aqua.

"I'm not gonna give up either, believe it!" cheering Naruto as he took a form and Sakura punched him.

Soon everyone was sent to the forest, team 11 received a heaven scroll and it was given to Aqua to keep.

"What were you two thinking?" Aqua asked her teammates

"What?" said Kurai innocently.

"Oh never mind." she relented.

"Anyway how about we head to the tower, we'll most likely encounter a team with the scroll we need, we are quite strong but let's not go overboard and make unnecessary challenges." Kurai said. Aqua nodded

"Okay let's go!" said Arcana.

"I was serious about unnecessary battle Arc." said Kurai giving Arcana a stern look.

"What?" said Arcana innocently.

"Let's just go…" sighed Kurai.

They began making their way to the tower with Aqua navigating the map they were given until Arcana stopped them.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what." Kurai asked.

There was a kind of hissing noise but not the one a snake makes and soon a giant spider revealed it's self above them.

"THAT!" shouted Arcana alarmed at seeing the monstrous spider.

The spider was now hanging on a web and closing in… fast.

"Oh yeah, you have arachnophobia…" Kurai said to Arcana.

It was true, Arcana truly is afraid of spiders and this one was huge, no wonder he was in a state of panic.

"Are you crazy, look at the size of that thing!" It was close now, really close, "Wind style: great breakthrough!"

I powerful gust of wind knocked the spider into a tree and it seemed angered as it was hissing more and looked to Arcana.

Kurai was clapping, "Well done dude, make it angry."

"You not helping dude!" Arcana said hysterically.

"Of course not, Aqua, we are sitting this one out."

Aqua looked at Kurai wide eyed, "But…"

Kurai put his hand on her shoulder and whispered so Arcana couldn't hear, "He can win, and it's a good time for him to face his fear."

She accepted his reasoning but didn't look too convinced, "Don't worry, if things go south then we'll help." Kurai reassured.

"Alright." She gave in, 'Yes!' As a plus I get to enjoy the show!' Kurai was celebrating in his mind.

"Hey what are you two talking about!? Some help here!" Arcana was looking at his teammates with desperation.

"You'll be fine wolf boy!" Kurai cheered.

"Nooooo!"

The spider closed the distance between itself and Arcana and was now bearing its fangs about to make a meal out of him.

End

Will Arcana overcome his fear of spiders or will Kurai and Aqua have to step in?

What do you guys think? Anyway I'm done for now, till next time…


	20. Chapter 20

Something Interesting

Another Chapter has arrived! by the way **EgyLynx** what are you referring to in your review? It kinda threw me for a loop.

Chapter 20: Chuunin exams pt3

Arcana's mind was in hyper drive, he dodged the giant spider's attack by jumping back and was going through hand signs ridiculously fast due to fear, "Wind style: razor blades!" blades of wind ripped the spider apart, what was left behind was horrible and smelled putrid.

Kurai ran over to Arcana followed by Aqua, "Well done dude, I didn't doubt you!"

Arcana stood, put his hands on Kurai's shoulders and shook violently, "Dude. Don't. Ever. Let. Me. Do. That. Again!"

Kurai was feeling quite dizzy right now and Aqua was giggling.

Arcana then looked to Aqua, "It's not funny Aqua! Why didn't you help me!?" Arcana was yelling in a pleading voice not really angry.

"I'm sorry Arcana, Kurai said I shouldn't." Aqua replied.

Arcana then looked at Kurai and then Aqua, "That's it I'm not talking to you two." and Arcana walked on ahead.

"Hey, Arc, wait up, look man I'm sorry." Kurai tried reasoning with Arcana but he still had a huge smirk on his face.

"Kurai that was mean, we should apologize again." Aqua said.

"Guess your right…"

For about five minutes the trio were walking in silence until Arcana looked at Kurai, "Rai, I'm hungry."

"Kurai and Aqua looked at each other then back at Arcana before laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" the two laughed simultaneously then Kurai pat Arcana on his shoulder, "Dude… your always hungry."

Arcana was about to say something but was interrupted by a giant snake which slithered quite fast to Kurai and Arcana in an attempt to devour them both.

"Guys move!" Aqua called out.

Arcana grabbed Kurai and jumped to the side.

"Dude, it wouldn't have hit me…" Kurai said with a tad of annoyance

"Don't lie dude." Arcana countered amused.

"You do the same thing when I used to cross the road you know that! Those…" he stopped there, he didn't want to talk about cars since Aqua might pick up on it.

"What was that?" Arcana asked.

"…nothing."

"Exactly!" as the two boys were arguing the snake was about to take a second try at the meal it missed.

"Water style: bubblegum blast!" Aqua yelled out.

I large bubble went into the snake's mouth and then Aqua clapped her hands together and the bubble popped inside the snake making it explode. Blood and snake guts were flying.

"Shoot!" Arcana used a small gust of wind and blew the grime away and some in Kurai's direction.

"Fire style: blaze barrier!" a heat wave engulfed Kurai and incinerated the grime and innards and other stuff, when the flame dispersed Kurai was fine.

"Dude, how did you not burn?" Arcana asked.

"Shut up, it's my jutsu so yeah and why did you blow that stuff my way!?"

Arcana was about to answer but Aqua beat him, "If you two don't keep silent that snake will be the least of your worries!"

"Alright!" both answered together, who knew Aqua could be so… scary.

"Good now let's go." she smiled.

"Dude she changed moods so fast." said Kurai.

"True that." Arcana agreed.

"You two say something?" Aqua asked sweetly.

"No nothing." Kurai answered for both of them, "I was just telling Kurai we should get wood for fire and you can catch fish." Kurai said pointed to the stream in the distance.

"You can use your water style to your advantage." Kurai reasoned, "We won't go too far, we want to be in sensing range." Kurai finished.

"Okay, then go get the wood" and Aqua went towards the stream.

When Aqua was out of earshot Kurai spoke, "Hey Arc, that snake reminded me of that man."

"Why do you say it like that dude? Just say Orochimaru." Arcana dead spanned

"Emphasis dude! Anyway want to go help team 7 and test our abilities?" Kurai asked.

"Are you sick? Why you want to fight that guy?" Arcana asked as if it was a suicide mission, maybe it was.

"Okay, it's cool then, I was going to say we should leave clones with Aqua so she isn't in danger since I think we can beat most genin teams here alone."

"You underestimating eh? Anyway lets go." said Arcana having a change of heart.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

And the two boys left leaving clones behind to stay with Aqua.

With the boys…

"Dude, do you think she'll notice?" Arcana asked.

"Hey as long as it buys us time."

They were running trying to sense for team 7 until they sensed a team nearby.

"Arc."

"I know."

Shuriken was flying towards the boys, Arcana jumped and deflected it all. When he landed Kurai made one hand sign, "Fire style: grand fireball"

Kurai used the fire to find their position. Two boys and a girl with rain headbands landed before the boys.

"Rain again? Kurai muttered.

"Yeah and isn't the hand signs for that fire jutsu longer? Arcana asked.

"Yeah but just like how I do justu with no hand signs and I also shorten the hand signs."

"You a cheater." Arcana whined.

"Only two, where is the third? Asked the one boy from Rain, he wears a blue scarf and grey garments with the Rain head band.

"Not here." Kurai answered.

"Our scroll is Heaven, if you have one too then beat it!" said Arcana.

The boy smirked and took out a scroll, "then we're lucky, we have Earth, hand yours over or die."

"Hey Arc, he isn't too bright is he, showing his scroll?" he then looked to that same boy, "Boy, this is called the thunderclap, Kurai clapped his hands, there was a flash of light and he was gone from the boy's view.

"Haro, behind you!" the girl shouted but it was too as he was paralyzed and on the ground.

"Arc, take the other guy."

Arcana smirked and the two genin had worried expressions but stood firm, Arcana then disperses showing that it was a clone and the real Arcana jumped down from a tree giving the poor boy a superman punch, KO!

The girl was now pleading for their lives.

"Thanks for the scroll, now take your friends and go… before I change my mind." said Kurai and the girl did just that, she took her friends and was gone.

"She's strong and fast, must be fear."

"Baka, do you like her? Why you let them go?" asked Arcana.

"Oh hush, we got the scroll so they of no use, plus they might die since she is alone…"

"…You evil bro."

"Oh please, you wanted to finish them."

"Who said so?"

"At any rate if they survive then truly are capable of being ninja." Kurai concluded.

End

So the boys got the scroll huh? What about Aqua, will she find out about their ploy? Find out next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Something Interesting

Chapter 21: Chuunin exams – Snake sannin

Kurai and Arcana resumed their search for team 7 after acquiring the Earth scroll.

"Dude, if Aqua, gets angry then the scroll is gonna work… hopefully." Kurai said to Arcana.

"I agree dude, hopeful she won't be too angry when we show her."

Kurai then stopped, "Dude I sense a huge chakra signature far to our right and 3 others, I think it's them."

"I sense it too, is it them?"

"Let's have a look, after all only Aqua is able to tell people apart through their chakra signatures."

"How does she do it!? Isn't that hard for a genin!?" Arcana asked while they were making their way towards the chakra signatures.

"Hey, we not normal genin. There it's them!" said Kurai seeing Orochimaru and team 7.

Naruto was unconscious, a kunai was keeping him hanging against a tree as it was thrust against the trunk, his jumpsuit near his back was attached to the kunai keeping him hanging. Sasuke and Sakura were helpless.

Arcana and Kurai got closer but at different points hoping not to be noticed.

Soon Orochimaru made his move he extending his neck to make in insanely long, he was going to bite Sasuke!

…

…

But he was denied! Arcana superman punched him against his temple. Orochimaru's neck was extended and his face slumped but he then retracted his neck and adjusted his head looking pissed.

Orochimaru, still with his false face on looked at Arcana standing before Sasuke and Sakura "How dare you interrupt, I will kill you and…"

Orochimaru was then Interrupted by Kurai, "Hey Snake baka!"

Orochimaru turned to look behind him and was hit with a lightning bolt in the face which destroyed his fake face.

"Kurai, Arcana what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Never mind that, his not down for the count…!"

As Kurai said that Orochimaru stretched his neck and was attempting to bite Sasuke again. This time he was too fast for them to stop. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain and put his hand on his neck.

"I am Orochimaru, remember me Sasuke and if its power you want then seek me out! My gift will help. Kukukuku!" that was the last thing Sasuke heard as he passed out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was at his side now.

"Sakura, take your teammates and go." said Kurai seriously.

"W…what about you two?"

"Just go!" Arcana told her and she obliged.

"I know you can get them if you want but you did what you wanted to do isn't that right?" Kurai questioned the sannin.

"Kukukuku! Very perceptive, do you two really think you can beat me?" Orochimaru asked the boys.

Kurai jumped to Arcana's side, 'We probably can't, what was I thinking!?'

Then the two boys felt numb and they saw themselves dying a gruesome death.

Arcana stood there in a daze and started sweating. Kurai felt to his knees.

'T…This is too much… I can't…' Arcana was in a panic.

Kurai wasn't doing so good either, 'I…can't speak… I don't want to die like this!'

Arcana stabbed himself on his arm to break the illusion.

Kurai soon saw that it was just an illusion and stood a bit shaky but standing nevertheless.

"Kukuku! How interesting!" said Orochimaru amused, his creepy voice just made it worse.

Kurai looked at Arcana saw something strange, a blue flow inside him with a bit of green.

When Arcana looked at Kurai he was shocked, "Rai, Your eyes!"

"Yes! That is the bloodline of the Uchiha! The legendary sharingan! So there are other survivors…

It was true, Kurai had a pair of sharingan!

"…regardless having a backup isn't a bad idea!"

Orochimaru stretched his neck again in that inhuman way and was going to bite Kurai and give him the curse seal!

…

…

Denied again! Kunai was incoming from above forcing the sannin to retract his neck.

"Kukukuku! It's good to see you again, Anko-chan."

Anko was on a tree above the boys, "What are you doing here!?" Anko asked her former sensei he smirked, "I want the power of the Uchiha so that I can master every jutsu there is."

"So you want that boy, Sasuke?"

"Kukukuku! Yes Anko-chan, I gave him the same curse seal I gave you. He even shows more promise than you did."

"If he doesn't die!" Anko spat.

"He'll live and he will seek me out, are you jealous Anko-chan?" he was taunting her.

"Then why were you going to bite that kid?" Anko asked indicating Kurai who had his back to her.

"Kukukuku! Hahahaha! Why indeed, imagine my surprise when I discovered that there was another survivor of the Uchiha."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Dear Anko-chan, allow me to explain, that boy possesses the sharingan and he awakened it right in front of me!"

"Kid, look at me!" she demanded.

Kurai looked at her and confirmed what Orochimaru had said.

"So it's true…" Anko then jumped between the sannin and the boys

"Get out of her you two! Now!"

The boys nodded and made a run for it.

After moments of running Kurai spoke, "He isn't pursuing us, I think he let us go…"

Arcana was silent.

Kurai was blaming himself, 'Damn, my curiosity nearly got us killed! Some tactician I am.'

After a while Arcana spoke, "We should get to Aqua, my clone dispelled when Orochimaru had us in that… that…" he couldn't finshed, he didn't want to think of that, he felt so useless, 'Damn it! What if Anko wasn't there, he would have bitten Kurai and there was nothing I could've done!'

"Let's hurry, we got the scrolls still." Kurai said in a happier tone, he wanted the tension to go away.

After about 15 minutes they found Aqua without running into any trouble and they were grateful for that.

As they approached Kurai deactivated his two comma sharingan, it was quite easy, like flipping a switch.

Aqua looked at them, "You two have some explaining to do…"

End

Hey, the protagonists can't keep winning forever anyway what do you think of my choices in this chapter?


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all, just a few things

First if you see some words spelt in Japanese don't fret, it's just for emphasis or because it sounds cool.

Second, in the prelim battles only battles which don't follow the original story will be mentioned.

That is all… now then…

Something Interesting

Chapter 22: Chuunin exams – encounter

Aqua was not happy but Kurai just said that they sensed another team close by and wanted to surprise her by coming back with a scroll but then a spider got them again hence why Arcana seemed pissed.

She was still a bit upset but then Kurai showed her the Earth scroll.

"Take this and forgive us, we really are sorry…" Kurai said pleadingly.

After a moment Aqua answered, "Fine but don't do anything like that again."

Kurai sighed in relief, 'She bought it, at least I hope so.'

Aqua however thought there was definitely more to the story than what Kurai was telling but she decided not to press the issue, after all they got the scroll.

"Are you okay Arcana?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he answered flatly.

Kurai then spoke softly to Aqua, "Let him be, his still in recovery, we did run into another spider you know."

"Alright."

"Good now let's go to the tower!" Kurai said cheerfully.

"It'll be night soon, don't you want to rest?" Aqua asked

"That makes it better, most of the teams would be resting so if we're lucky we won't have any encounters, that is if we can navigate in the dark, is that alright?"

"Okay let's go" Aqua agreed and they began making their way to the tower.

Arcana was thinking about Orochimaru and wanted to get stronger.

Kurai was also thinking about that battle but he just used a cheery attitude so that no one suspected anything.

They travelled until night and no encounters so far…

After about two more hours of travelling in silence they made it to the tower undetected by the other genin.

"We made it, now we can rest…" Kurai said relieved.

"Okay, let's go." Aqua said and they went inside.

Inside the tower they opened the two scrolls and Genma appeared and congratulated them but complained that they should have come during a decent hour.

"You 3 did well, rest until the time frame expires, also Arcana and Kurai the hokage would like to have a word with you tomorrow."

Team 11 did as they were told and went to get some rest. Kurai and Arcana didn't care about the hokage right now they just wanted to rest. Aqua was also curious but it was late and perhaps she would ask them tomorrow.

Later that night…

Arcana pov

I can't sleep, I sit up and see Kurai and Aqua are sleeping soundly in this little room we were given. I get out of the bed careful not to make noise and wake my teammates. Some fresh air should help.

I made my way to the top of the tower and looked at the moon, it's not a full moon but it's beautiful.

"So you're the one…"

I turn and see a guy in a green cloak behind me, he has brown eyes and long black hair.

Why didn't I sense him!?

He steps closer and I see he also wears black pants and boots "Can you see it?"

What is he talking about, "What? Who are you?"

"The biostream. Can you see it?"

He ignored my second question though but I'm still confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He chuckles, "hm, you still have a lot to learn, you have the power of nature within you, in its purest form, ninja call it the gaia style."

I was shocked how does he…

"How do you know…"

He interrupted me, "Because I too am blessed by the biosphere."

His irises then turn green, "When you push your body to its limits you will see it, we'll meet again." And he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

What did he mean?

Soon after my encounter I went to sleep thinking about that man's words.

Next day…

Normal pov

Arcana and Aqua awoke early that day and woke Kurai up too. Kurai complained of course but got up anyways.

"Hey Aqua, we are going to see the hokage now, Kurai probably forgot and decided to sleep." Arcana said.

"Whateves." Kurai said half asleep.

Aqua laughed a bit "Oh Kurai you sleepy head…"

"let's go Rai, we'll be back." Arcana the last part looking at Aqua who nodded.

When the two boys exited their room they saw Genma outside.

"Good you're awake, I was just about to get you, let's go to the hokage."

Genma placed his hand on their shoulders and body flickered to the hokage.

"Ah, Good morning boys." The hokage said warmly, "Do you know why you are here?"

Anko was also present and was staring at the two boys, 'Hey these are the kids who made a fool out of me before this exam, maybe I should have left them…'

"Our encounter in the forest?" Kurai said breaking her out of her thoughts and back to how she failed to beat her former sensei with her forbidden technique.

"Correct, Anko told me everything, tell me, how did you end up in that situation?"

Kurai and Arcana explained that they were with Aqua and then sensed a strong chakra signature and went to investigate by themselves while leaving clones behind only to meet the snake sannin. They basically told the truth from there and including Kurai unlocking the sharingan and Anko arriving right on time, they owed her one.

"Kurai, were you aware that you are one of the Uchiha?" the hokage asked.

"No, unlocking the sharingan came as a shock to me." Kurai answered truthfully, it was quite the surprise.

"So you still don't remember anything since before you came to be in the village?"

"Not yet..."

"And you Arcana?"

"No hokage-sama."

The hokage stroked his beard

"Kurai you must be extra careful from now on, Orochimaru is a very dangerous man."

"I understand."

"Very well go and enjoy the rest of your free time until the exam ends."

Kurai and Arcana were about to leave but then the hokage asked one more question, "By the way, does your teammate know of your encounter."

"Not the full details." Kurai answered.

"Good, keep it that way, for her sake" the hokage said.

End

More mysteries… but fear not all will be explained, perhaps sooner than you think. Till next time…


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all, Tempestking here with another chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 23: Chuunin exams- prelims

The next few days went by very slowly for the two boys, waiting was incredibly boring and the food wasn't that great either. Aqua had asked them about their meeting with the hokage but they just said it was a private matter and she understood.

Anyway today was the day of the preliminary exam, a series of one on one battles.

All the Genin who made it had gathered together and the hokage was telling them about the preliminaries is a way to make it so that there are less candidates as there are way too much. After protests by some, everyone was told to wait on the top part of the room near the railing and that the above device will show who was going to fit who.

First was Sasuke who won one of Orochimaru's lackeys from Sound village using the lions barrage which he modeled after seeing Lee do the lotus. He was then taken away by Kakashi to treat the cursed seal.

"That show off" Arcana said.

Kurai laughed, "Are you ready?"

"I am a God, of course I am!" Arcana responded.

"You a God? Not so much…" Kurai answered.

Aqua was busy talking to Genma.

Next was Shino against Zaku one of the sound trio ordered to kill Sasuke.

Shino won.

Next Kankuro vs. Misumi

Kankuro won.

"The Next match will be a bit different as the number of candidates is uneven there will be a 3 way match with only 1 winner." The proctor, Hayate said while coughing.

"3? That's new." Kurai said.

"We changing a lot." Arcana said.

"as long as it's not a bad thing." Kurai said.

Then the match was announced Sakura vs. Ino vs. Aqua.

Kurai and Arcana looked to Aqua, "Go get em Aqua!" Kurai said with enthusiasm

"Thanks" and Aqua jumped down to the bottom of the room, Sakura and Ino were there afterwards.

"There is no way they can beat Aqua, even if they work together." Kurai said.

"Unless Ino does the mind transfer jutsu." Arcana said.

"If she hits though." Arcana added.

"I see you two have faith in your teammate, that's good." Genma said.

"Begin!" Hayate said

Sakura and Ino tied their headbands around their head and Aqua who had hers around her waist did the same, they would fight on equal terms.

The 3 girls started off with close combat, Sakura and Ino seemed to be on par but Aqua hand on advantage because she took training seriously.

Aqua ended up pushing them both back.

"Forehead stop getting in my way!" Ino said.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

"You two could be so much better if you took your training more seriously." Aqua said to the two girls.

"Stay out of this Forehead!" Ino said and went in only to she started with a series of punches but Aqua was nimble and dodged each one with ease. Aqua then punched Ino in the gut, Ino jumped back and held her stomach in pain. Sakura then attempted to beat Aqua but the result was the same.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Go Ino-san!" Choji roared.

"Aqua go go go! Kurai said countering them.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-san!"

"Aqua!"

"Really?" Arcana said.

Ino looked at Sakura and cut her hair surprising Sakura who had cut her hair while fighting Kin.

"You not the only one who matured forehead."

Sakura and Ino engaged blow for blow but the it was really dragging so Aqua went in to join the battle.

Ino was waiting for this, went Aqua got close she used her fallen her to trap her and Sakura.

"You two fell for my trap, now I will make you both surrender!" Ino said in glee, "Ninja art: mind transfer jutsu." Ino used her min transfer jutsu on Sakura and was about to make her forfeit but somehow Sakura was able to expel her after hearing Naruto yelling for her not to give up.

"What are you!" Ino asked shocked.

"Looks like I win." Sakura said.

"Not yet!" they run towards each other pulled back their fists for a punch.

POW

DOUBLE KO.

They knocked each other out.

"Looks like I win." said Aqua standing off to the side, the two girls never realized that the Aqua Ino trapped was a water clone.

"Winner Aqua Eraqus!" Hayate announced.

"Yes! In your face!" Kurai said to Naruto and Choji who were disappointed.

Aqua then jumped up to her team, "Well done Aqua." Arcana said.

"I knew you'd win!" Kurai said hold up his wayfinder.

"Thanks guys."

The Next match was then announced, Ten-Ten vs. Temari

Temari won and Lee went in to catch Ten-Ten when Temari tossed her aside.

Lee then attempted a leaf hurricane but Temari blocked with her giant fan. Hayate then told him to go back up and wait his turn and he obliged while his teammate got medical attention.

Next was Shikamaru vs. Kin.

Shikamaru won.

Next was Naruto vs. Kiba.

Naruto won with his Naruto barrage and grinned like an idiot.

When Naruto returned to the top part of the room Kurai congratulated him, "Well done future hokage."

"Nice move." Arcana added.

"Thanks, it was wasn't it!" Naruto bragged.

Hinata then came up to him and shyly offered him ointment to treat his wounds which he accepted eventually.

Kurai then whispered to him, "Dude do you want to know why she gave that to you?"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"She likes you dummy! Heck she likes you more than you like Sakura."

"Naruto was embarrassed due to his crush and hearing about Hinata."

"Y-You're just imagining things." Naruto said after a while.

`Dude I'm gonna punch him how is he so dense! It's making me angry!` Arcana said to Kurai.

`Chill dude.`

"What are you two saying?" Naruto asked not wanting to be left out.

"Oh Arcana was just telling me that how could you not notice that Hinata likes you, hey look she's fighting." Kurai said then his expression changed to a sour one knowing that jerk Neji was her opponent.

End

Done for now guys till next time…


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all, here's another chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 24: Chuunin exams- prelims 2

It was Hinata vs. Neji.

Hinata was getting beat, Arcana was fuming trying to control his desire to pummel Neji. Genma and Aqua noticed this. Kurai was more passive, he was watching the match with an indifferent expression but he too was not pleased with what Neji was doing.

Soon the Jonin stepped in to save Hinata from Neji who became enraged and was going for the killing blow. Hinata had lost but she was badly injured and required medical attention so she was taken away on a stretcher. Naruto was now swearing to avenge Hinata and Arcana had similar thoughts.

`Kurai I know we agreed to keep calm during all this but please can I beat that guy?`

Kurai closed his eyes for a moment then answered, `I know how you feel but don't worry, he'll receive judgment, just not by your hand`

`What he did… it was awful.` Aqua said joining the conversation whilst Genma observed his team.

Arcana was about to protest again but Genma cut him off, "Hey Kurai, you're up, no slacking off."

Kurai and his teammates looked at the board and it was indeed Kurai's turn, it read Kurai vs. Shizuka Nadeshiko.

Kurai body flickered down to the bottom of the building noticing Shizuka already there looking a bit annoyed. She is taller than Kurai, has fair-skinned, green eyes and hair that goes just below her shoulders in a hime-style cut and short bangs. She wears the Nadeshiko headband, grey kunoichi uniform, grey gloves and there is an opening in her shirt which shows a bit of cleavage.

Kurai found her a quite attractive but keeps his eyes on her face, 'She's hot, wait isn't she…?'

"You took your time leaf ninja." Shizuka interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Well I'm all yours now." Kurai replied.

Arcana turned around to laugh silently at how that sounded and Genma commented, "He really has a way with words doesn't he…"

"You will regret those words boy!" Shizuka said sternly

"Okay, begin!" Hayate called out.

Shizuka immediately lashed out throwing dozens of kunai at Kurai who sidestepped, "Nadeshiko style: hardliner gale fist!"

She closed the distance between them fast and gave a hand thrust, Kurai reacted fast and dodged but a shockwave made the ground crack so he backed up a bit.

"You are quite fast boy, I was not expecting you to dodge that." Shizuka said but with her tone of voice it was hard to tell if that was a compliment.

"Thanks, it's an ability of mine, I call it react, it's kind of like a sixth sense which warns me of incoming danger."

'This is one of the dark abilities I learned and boy is it handy.'

"Very well dodge this! Nadeshiko style: second step." Shizuka jumped into the air and span like a tornado while launching countless kunai in Kurai's direction.

Kurai created a dark rectangular barrier in front of him to shield him from the kunai which ricocheted off of it and onto the floor.

After a while Shizuka relented and Kurai deactivated his barrier.

'What technique is that?' Genma wondered.

'So he got some dark moves learnt…' Arcana was impressed

Aqua however was worried, 'Is that… Darkness? Kurai have you given in to darkness?'

Most of the other spectators thought it was just another jutsu except for a select few who knew it was no ordinary technique.

"That was dark wall, of the dark style jutsu, think of it as a… Kekkei Genkai." Kurai explained.

Most were in shock and were interested in seeing more of these dark abilities. Naruto was lost though so he went over and asked Arcana about it, "Hey Arcana, what is Kurai talking about?"

Arcana explained to Naruto that Kurai has the dark style which is unique to him but in simpler terms. Naruto was amazed, Genma listened in and was intrigued but Aqua was becoming more worried as she remembers how her friend Terra was taken over by darkness.

"Don't think this fight is over boy." Shizuka said coldly but then she noticed her vision getting blurry and it was getting worse.

"What's wrong?" Kurai asked but to Shizuka he looked and sounded distorted.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked

"I believe that is genjutsu, an illusion." Arcana answered.

"Wow, Kurai-san is so cool." Naruto said and cheered for Kurai.

Shizuka was finding herself stumbling and was now seeing many Kurais

'I knew it, this is that girl who Naruto fought during his 'apparent' S rank mission, man she knows so many techniques already, I wonder if he'd win now?'

"Kai!" Shizuka released herself from Kurai's genjutsu and she dashed towards him kunai in hand and engaged him in close combat, "That was quite the move boy. Let's see how you handle taijutsu" she slashed at him with the kunai, he dodged but then she used her hardliner gale fist afterwards, he sensed it but his body didn't react fast enough, it scraped him but it was enough to send him flying into the wall.

"Ouch, guess I was playing around too much." Kurai chuckled and stood up straight.

"Let's end this boy."

"Very well." This time Kurai dashed at her and aimed a punch to her gut, she jumped back but he then opened his hand, "Dark style: orb." A dark ball hit her at close range and it sent her flying into the wall as she had done to Kurai but a lot worse. She hit the wall hard and then fell to her knees.

"It's not over yet." She said hiding the pain but as she said that Kurai was stand to her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is." He said sternly then smiled, "Good fight though." He used his electric shock which he now calls paralyzing shock.

Shizuka was paralyzed and Hayate declared Kurai the winner.

Shizuka was taken away to get treated while Kurai went up to his team and got congratulated by Naruto and Arcana. Genma gave him a 'well done' and Aqua forced a smile, she was still worried.

End

Hope this wasn't too bad, Arcana's fight is meant to be more intense than Kurai's. Also this battle will help with Kurai's pairing, for those of you who don't remember Shizuka you can look her up, she appeared in Shippuuden I can't remember what episode though. I might give Kurai and Arcana more than 1 pairing but don't expect lemons as this is T-rated so intimate scenes won't be fully described.

Next Chapter will have Arcana's battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope you are ready for chapter 25 of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 25: Chuunin exams- Arcana vs. Lee

As team 11 was congratulating Kurai the next match was announced.

Gaara of the Sand vs. Megumi

`Mega plot change bro.` Kurai whispered to Arcana.

Needless to say Gaara destroyed his opponent with his sand burial. Most were in shock at his cruelty but he was declared the winner regardless, this is the world of ninja after all.

Next match…

Rock Lee vs. Arcana Okami

Kurai looked at Arcana with an amused expression, "Good luck dude." Then he added a side comment, "Broken bones and torn muscles."

"Don't say such things bro you making me scared." Arcana replied.

"You'll be fine Arcana, just do your best." Aqua spurred him on.

Arcana then jumped down to the battlefield.

Lee was ecstatic bragging about how his reverse psychology made his match up start. He too jumped down to meet Arcana.

"Arcana-san was it? Let's battle with the spirit of youth!" Lee huffed with flames in his eyes.

"Right on!" Arcana cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped except for Gai who was rooting for his student.

"You can begin now…" Hayate said not amused.

When that was said Lee delivered a leaf hurricane which Arcana was able to duck under.

'His not that fast, but then again he has his weights on.' Arcana mused thinking of his battle plan.

As Lee's attack ended Arcana unleashed a five hit combo starting with punches and ending with a kick. The punches hit Lee's mid-section however the kick was blocked but it sent Lee back a bit.

Lee got into his gouken stance and complimented Arcana, "I can tell by your attacks that you have a strong flame of youth burning inside you Arcana-san."

"Thanks, you're quite good too." The two were acknowledging each other's battle prowess.

"Looks like a rivalry may begin…" Kurai said staring at his friend's back.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's kind of like you and Sasuke, but maybe not so much. Those two don't want to lose to each other and so they'll give it their all." Kurai explained.

"Oh I get it!" Naruto said with enthusiasm, "I wish everybody could explain things like you Arcana!"

Kurai smiled.

"Shall we continue, Arcana-san?" Lee challenged.

"Whenever you're ready." Arcana accepted his challenge.

The two then engaged in fierce taijutsu. After a while Arcana was gaining ground, he got through Lee's defences and delivered a flurry of fast punches stunning Lee a bit then he jumped back and went through hand signs "Wind style: swirling vortex." A vortex of wind engulfed Lee and he yelled out as he received multiple cuts as he was being violently tossed about within the vortex. When it ended Lee was a bit dazed and Arcana delivered a superman punch to the side of his head sending him rolling backwards on the floor.

"That was quite the combo." Genma said.

"Arcana is awesome!" Naruto cheered.

Lee got up slowly and complimented Arcana's last attack, "That attack was impressive Arcana-san, sorry I can't return the favour as I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Lee then told Arcana how it is his dream to be a great ninja with only taijutsu.

Arcana gained newfound respect for Lee, he could hear Lee's determination. Hearing it in person was completely different to watching or reading about it.

"I believe you can do it Lee, now get up and let's continue this fight." Arcana said encouraging Lee.

"How ridiculous, how can one be a successful ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Neji spat.

"Neji, Lee may yet surprise you." Gai said, "Lee, take them off!"

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee then jumped onto of the statue in the Arena.

"Thank you, Arcana-san, now I will fight you with my best!" Lee took his weights off.

"What difference will a few weights do?" Temari said casually until the weights dropped to the floor and made a loud bang which left everyone except Gai gaping.

"Is Arcana going to be alright?" Aqua asked with worry.

"His our berserker, I believe in him and even if he loses I bet this is going to be a good fight." Kurai said with pride.

"Here I come Arcana-san!" Lee bellowed and began his assault.

In a burst of speed he was in front of Arcana.

'Oh my guardian gosh, his fast!' was the thought that crossed Arcana's mind as he was punched in the face and sent flying but before he hit the wall Lee was behind and kicked him in the other direction then he was behind him again and unleashed a mighty leaf hurricane.

"Aargh!" Arcana was sent crashing to the ground and he coughed a bit of blood.

"This guy is tough!" Arcana stood on shaky legs and before he knew it he was launched into the air, Lee was setting him up for the primary lotus.

'Arcana don't you dare die!' Kurai was now worried for his friend, this move could be fatal.

Lee was behind Arcana now in mid-air, his bandages wrapped around Arcana and they were spinning while going towards the ground.

"Primary lotus!"

"I have no choice, wind style: sunder tornado!" a violent tornado kept both boys in the air making them succumb to violent rotational and sheering forces which made multiple cuts on both boys.

"Using wind jutsu to save him from the lotus but sharing the damage with his opponent, smart yet desperate." Genma said.

Soon the tornado threw them both violently against the wall, Lee had no choice but to release Arcana due to the impact and the recoil damage of using the lotus.

Both boys fell to the ground. They were exhausted and bleeding from the cuts.

"Looks like this match is decided, a draw…"

"NO!" Arcana and Lee shouted in unison both rising, Arcana a bit faster than Lee since Lee was still recovering from the lotus.

"Arcana-san, you are truly a great ninja countering the lotus like that..."

"Thanks…" both were out of breath.

"Lee, Arcana is a youthful opponent, he is worthy so show him your youthfulness!" Gai shouted.

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee jumped back put his arms in a x form in front of him and began building energy.

"Gai, you didn't teach him that!?" Kakashi asked surprised

Gai then began explaining to Kakashi why he taught his secret technique to Lee. Kakashi was not fully convinced but let the matter slide and watched Lee.

"First gate: gate of opening… Open!" Lee shouted and was covered in a green aura, his skin turned dark and his eyes were completely white.

"Arcana, it's time…" Kurai said.

Arcana nodded to Kurai and put his arms in an x formation, "Gate of Opening… Open!"

End

And done, sorry if you were getting too much into this one but don't worry next chapter all will be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Something Interesting

Chapter 26: Chuunin exams- Arcana vs. Lee pt2

Now everyone had their minds blown, not one but two genin are able to access the eight inner gates, this is going to be a good fight.

"Kurai, how? I mean when did Arcana learn to open 1 of the 8 Gates!?" Genma asked in complete shock.

Kurai smirked, "He managed to open the first 1 a while back, but he was extremely exhausted, I tried it after a few days and got it too, but it's too draining for me too use."

"Wait, both of you can open the gates!?" Genma asked loudly, Kurai nodded.

"You two are nothing but trouble, I bet you weren't planning on telling anyone right?" Kurai nodded again, Genma sighed. Naruto of course asked about the eight gates and Genma explained, Aqua listened in too.

"Wow, Arcana-san and that bushy brows are really is cool!" Naruto beamed.

"You two and your secrets, I don't suppose you want to share how you learned how to use the 8 gates?" Genma asked, Kurai shook his head.

"Brat…"

"Arcana-san, you too can open the 8 inner gates?" Lee asked in surprise.

"A few." Arcana answered.

"Then let's fight our best Arcana-san!" Lee shouted determined his strength returning thanks to the gate of opening.

They clashed in a burst of speed, only the jonin were able to keep track of them though.

Kurai was watching intently 'They are fast, a want to use my sharingan but then all attention would fall on me…'

Arcana and Lee were not giving each other the upper hand and the fight seemed to be even.

The two jumped back after a while, "Arcana-san let's go all the way!" Lee began to open the second gate

"As you wish!"

"Gate of healing: open!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Gate of life: open!"

"Gate of pain: open!"

"Gate of pain open!" The green aura the boys were emitting was glowing brightly

"How many gates can they open!?" Genma asked, this was amazing.

"Gate of limit: open!" this time it was Lee alone.

Guy walked over to Genma, "It seems your student is unable to open anymore, however being able to open 4 gates shows his youth!" Genma backed away a bit.

"So Arcana-san, 4 is your limit." Lee stated.

Arcana nodded.

"Very well, here a come!"

The battle resumed, the two clashed, Arcana did well but Lee clearly had the upper hand.

Lee was faster and able to deliver a barrage of fast deadly punches. Arcana was staggering and Lee kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

Arcana crashed into the wall and was stuck in it, he released himself from the wall still in gate mode and coughed up blood, 'My body is at its limit… His too fast.. and strong… and the gates are draining…' Arcana looked up at Lee, 'He beat me quite a bit, I'm seeing energy in the air…it's… coming to me… '

'It's so warm… this is my last stand.' What Arcana didn't know was that his eyes turned green, no one else really noticed as they thought it was part of the gates transformation.

Arcana dashed for Lee and Lee was taken aback, 'His faster!? But how?' Lee was interrupted from his thoughts as Arcana 'I'm at my limit, this is my last move.' Arcana grabbed hold of Lee's finger with his thumb and index finger while holding his pinky upward (see if you guys get this one).

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kurai said. Arcana looked to him with a smirk.

"What's he going to do?" Genma asked but Kurai ignored him, "Arcana, don't tell me you're going to what I think you're going to do!"

"Yep, I figured this one out, skadoosh!" Everyone looked intently at Arcana waiting to see what he was planning to do. Arcana flexed his pinky and a brilliant, rippling shockwave was created, everyone covered their eyes.

…

…

When everyone looked to see the result of Arcana's attack they saw Arcana out of gates mode standing tiredly yet victorious over an unconscious Lee.

"Um… the winner is Arcana Okami." Hayate said after processing what happened.

Arcana then made his way to his team as paramedics came for Lee, 'That energy, it's gone, but I'm sure it helped me win…'

"Hey Arcana, well done, is Lee going to be alright though?" Kurai asked breaking his thoughts.

"What do you mean, what was that technique!?" Genma asked intently.

"The Wuxi finger hold, short story it sends the victim to the spirit world."

"WHAT!" Genma and Guy shouted.

"Guys relax, Lee will be fine." Arcana turned to Kurai, "I learnt to decrease the power to just make him unable to fight."

"Oh cool." Kurai said simply, Genma sweat dropped.

"Arcana-san you were so cool! Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, well done Arcana!" Aqua said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

The last match was Choji and Dosu

Dosu won and Naruto was begging Arcana to teach him the Wuxi finger hold.

"Okay maggots, prelims are over, now all winners come down here and put your hand in this box."

Anko shouted to the genin, "Inside you will draw a number."

The Genin who won made their way down and started picking numbers.

"Does this determine our match ups?" Aqua asked.

"Why yes it does!" Anko said

Everyone took a ball and received a number.

"Okay brats what are your numbers, starting from the left."

"I got 8." said Dosu.

"I'm number 1 of course." Naruto cheered.

"5" said Kankuro.

"7" said Aqua.

"2" said Neji.

"6" said Shino.

"10" said Temari.

"9" said Shikamaru.

"3" said Gaara.

"12" Kurai said.

Arcana was last, he took a number and smirked at Kurai while showing his number, "I'm number 11.

"So Sasuke Uchiha is number 4." Anko said

"Now maggots, the finals will begin in one month." Anko said.

"One Month!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes maggot one month! A month for you to train and prepare for your opponent, anyway, this board shows your matches" Anko showed them a board.

Naruto vs. Neji, Naruto glared at Neji remembering what he did to Hinata.

Gaara vs. Sasuke, 'Yes, first the Uchiha will satisfy mother's blood lust.' Gaara then looked to Arcana, 'That Okami, he is strong, I will crush him as well.'

Kankuro vs. Shino

Aqua vs. Dosu

Shikamaru vs. Temari

And Finally Kurai vs. Arcana.

"It's on." Kurai said.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you boy." Arcana replied smugly

End

Done, what do you guys think, was I too shabby or was it good? Also what happened with Arcana will be explained. One more thing for you who don't know, the Wuxi finger holder is from Kung Fu Panda, its effect was explained in this chapter so you don't need to know about Kung Fu Panda, just know that Arcana has this move.


	27. Chapter 27

Something Interesting

Chapter 27: Chuunin exams- Kurai's predicament

After learning that they had a month to train the genins began to leave, Kurai suggested that his team leave through the forest of death once more and his teammates agreed though Arcana said he didn't want to run into any spiders.

Team 11 got through the forest of death quite easily, they had some encounters with the wildlife but nothing too difficult, it took them half a day to get out of the forest.

"Ok guys, I'm going off to train, but I'd like to train alone, is that okay with you?" Arcana asked his team.

"Sure Arcana." Aqua said.

"Are you THAT afraid of me?" Kurai teased.

"Why must I be afraid, you are going to lose the fight."

"Okay go on then, go prepare for defeat!"

"Yeah, yeah." Arcana then body flickered away.

After a minute or two Kurai turned to Aqua, "So Aqua what is your training regime?"

Aqua thought for a moment then answered, "Well I suppose I'll also go train for the exams."

"Cool, wanna work on something I've been thinking up?"

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"An upgrade to your healing abilities. I'm not sure if what I'm planning will work though, but if you want we can go through it tomorrow." Kurai offered.

"Sure." Aqua accepted.

"Coolio, well then I'll be off, see you tomorrow."

Kurai and Arcana now went their separate ways.

Kurai pov

As I was walking around aimlessly it started to get late and I started to think about the finals.

'1 month to train… I have to work on some techniques to help me conquer the gates… man… got my work cut out for me.'

I then sensed someone's chakra signature was fading fast and I rushed towards it. When I arrived it was the proctor Hayate! I had forgot about this part but maybe there is still hope for him so I grabbed him and body flickered to the Leaf hospital.

I reappeared with a dying Hayate at the hospital and run inside to the reception, "Help, his dying!" I yelled.

A doctor who happened to be there told me to follow him so I rushed after him.

The doctor ran into a room and told me to lay Hayate down on the bed, after I did that two nurses rushed in. the doctor and the nurses ignored me as they were trying to stabilize Hayate.

"His not going to make it!" the doctor yelled.

'Curses! Maybe if I had not forgotten… wait! Maybe there is something I can do…'

"Move!" I yelled as I moved the nurses out of the way and placed my palms on Hayate ignoring the doctor.

My hands had a darkish purple aura and after a moment Hayate awoke with a huge gasp shocking the doctors.

"Man this is trouble…" I said as my vision became blurry, that move drained me.

The last thing I heard was the yelling of that doctor before I blacked out.

…

…

…

I awoke finding myself in a bed… wait, this must be the hospital! That move I used…

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door opened and in came Hayate with a woman with purple hair, Uzuki Yugao aka cat when she's with the anbu.

"So you're awake, you have my thanks, whatever you did saved my life." Hayate said in gratitude.

"I am Uzuki Yugao and you have my thanks as well for saving Hayate, I am really grateful."

Man this embarrassing me, "You welcome I guess but could you tell me how long I've been here?"

"You were unconscious since last night. Tell me, what did you do?"

I knew this question was coming, everybody is so busybody, "I used I technique I call sacrifice, when someone else is hurt or dying I give them my life energy in exchange for my own."

"So how are you not dead?" Hayate asked shocked and so was Yugao.

"It leaves me in the state your body was in and keeps that state constant. I stayed half dead until the doctors healed me I guess, if I stayed that way too long I would have really died.

Both of them looked shocked, "Why would you risk your life like that?" Hayate asked.

"You're a fellow Leaf ninja." I answered simply.

"Not many are the same as you." Hayate said and then chuckled, "Genma said his team was quite the handful."

"Anyway we are really grateful, is there any way we could pay you for your selflessness?" Yugao offered.

This could actually be a great opportunity, "Actually there is, 2 things in fact, first, can I leave this hospital?"

Hayate seems amused, "No can do kid, that is for the doc to decide."

I sighed, "Fine, I heard you were good at kenjutsu, could you teach me how to properly use I sword?"

"Oh so you want to use a sword? The training won't be easy." Hayate said.

"I use clones, did you know they are great for training?"

"Not really, anyway I guess we could help you, when would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow at training ground 11 if that's alright."

"Very well, I shall instruct you tomorrow." Yugao said

"Thanks."

"Alright, we will now leave you to rest." Hayate said and they left.

I then lied back with my hands under my head looking up to the ceiling, 'Well at least I got sword training…'

I then heard the door open and someone entered without looking I asked them, "Hey doc, is it okay if I leave now? I feel fine now."

"Well then since you are feeling fine we can have a little discussion." It was a female's voice

I sat up to look see who it was, "Shizuka-chan right? You're not here for revenge or anything right?"

"Nothing like that." She sounded nicer, she was wearing her Nadeshiko ninja gear underneath a light green robe which fits her quite nicely.

"Oh so why are you here if I may ask?"

Don't tell me she wants to go through with the laws of her village at such a young age.

"I'm here because I heard you were hurt and I was worried, but since you're fine I would like to discuss our future."

"Oh okay, wait, did you say OUR future?"

Man she doesn't waste time.

"Yes, you are my betrothed."

Oh man, she's hot and most would kill for this opportunity but come on I'm not prepared for marriage! Is this girl serious! What a disaster…

End

Done, how do you like it? And what do you think of poor Kurai's predicament?


	28. Chapter 28

Something Interesting

Chapter 28: Chuunin exams- Arcana's training

Arcana pov

It has been a day since I left to train, the Forest of Death is great for training, perfect to go all out. I didn't even go home last night, that deer was good…

I trained to the bone yesterday, using the gates but that feeling I got when I fought with Lee, I didn't feel or see those streams of energy again. Maybe I really did imagine it…

All these thoughts go through my mind as I sit here on this tree branch while my clones spar.

"Well done."

I instantly stood up from the branch I was sitting on and looked to the side of the tree to see… "You're the one from that night…" it was that same man I saw at the end of the second exam and he ignored my words… again

"I watched your fight, you pushed your body to its limits and your eyes… you saw the biostream didn't you?"

"Wait, are you saying that green energy I saw…"

"That is indeed the biostream."

This guy REALLY doesn't know how to have a conversation, he interrupts me and ignores most of my questions!

"However…" he continued, "It seems you are having trouble in using your power."

I hate to say it but this guy is right sadly.

"…How do I use my power?" that was really hard.

"Very well, I will help you, but you must push your body to its limits once more, open the 4 gates."

"Okay," I then began opening the gates, what have I got to lose.

"1st gate, open! 2nd gate… Open! 3rd gate… Open! … 4th gate… OPEN!" I forgot the names, I just copied what Lee said during our match. I was now at my strongest.

"Good, now" his eyes turned green like it did the night I first saw him, "Let's begin, fight me."

Wait he wants to fight, well it's his funeral, "Okay then!" I closed the distance between us in a great burst of speed and I engaged him, I aimed to punch him and he blocked but the impact was so strong that it sent him flying through the trees so fast he was splitting them. He asked for it.

I dashed to the spot he landed in the ground, I huge snake appeared and tried to make lunch out of me but I kicked the living daylights out of that snake, that one kick sent it flying. I then focus on my opponent and… he was standing as if nothing happened.

"Good, shall we continue?" he asks.

I dashed towards him again and gave him a skyward uppercut sending him into the air.

As he was soaring I jumped towards him and delivered a series of punches to his midsection, I then flipped him over so that he was lying in a horizontal position and I elbowed him down to the ground. When he hit the ground a huge shockwave followed making all the wildlife in the area dead silent. I landed near a huge crater which I elbowed that guy into.

My gates mode faded and I was drained, "Man those gates are tiring…"

"Oh, done already?" I looked downward and saw the man walking towards me, he was dusting himself off! 'How is he not hurt!?'

"I must say, if you kept that up I would've had to fight back, but now, since your done I believe it is my turn."

'This guy…' I was struggling to stand but I was pushing myself.

"Good, don't give up." He said and then he dashed towards me and started raining punches to my midsection.

"Ugh!"

He then gave me a roundhouse kick, it was hard but he only kicked me a short distance.

"Get up."

'Man this guy.' I get up but very slowly… as I get to my feet I look at him and see that green energy I saw when I faced Lee, but it was engulfing him like some type of green aura.

He comes closer, "Here, look at your eyes." He gives me a mirror and I do as he says.

"Woah, my eyes… they're turning green!" my eyes were literally changing color from brown to green. As I look in the mirror it turnings green then back to normal then the process repeats.

"Focus. Close your eyes, take a deep breath..."

I do as he says.

"Now exhale… open your eyes and see the life of this world."

I breathe then I open my eyes and "WOAH!"

It feeling like I'm Neo from the Matrix, I see streams of green energy floating in the air. I see some of it coming to me, as I touch it I feel my energy coming back, 'So that's why he could keep getting up, he has a gallon of that energy! "Woah this is like Final Fantasy."

I look in the mirror I was given and my eyes are an emerald green color. I try to deactivate it and my eyes turn back to their natural brown color then I tried to activate it again but it wasn't working. "How do I activate it?"

"Focus, want to see the biostream…"

'Focus, want to see it…' after a few seconds I could see it again, 'Success!'

I look in the mirror then I deactivate it, then I activate it again, 'Wow it's so easy how could I not do this before!' I continue activating and deactivating it over and over until the guy takes his mirror back, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, good. Train well." And he disappeared into the ground.

"Wait!" no use, his gone, well I guess training will have to do.

I activate my eyes and I see the biostream as he called it, "Maybe I should try and gather it."

I try to make the energy come to me… but it's not working! "Oh come on!"

I decide for now I'll just go the energy, I touch it, "Oh this feels great… but I'm sure when I looked at that guy I saw the energy going to him. Oh well."

After a while I was at 100% again.

"Well, I got training to do."

End

Arcana is getting a lot of battle time eh? Don't worry, Kurai's time is coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Something Interesting

Chapter 29: Chuunin exams- Finals start

Kurai pov

Today is the day, man that month went fast, quite a bit happened in that month though, first was Shizuka.

Flashback

"Yes, you are my betrothed."

I could feel my face heating up but tried to keep my tone firm… but I failed.

"U-umm… may I politely decline." she sent a small glare my way, "N-no, it's not because of you but I'm not quite ready for marriage yet.

"It is my village tradition that any man who can defeat us in combat is to be brought back to the village and the 2 are to be wed. The reason for this is simple, we are a village of woman. Surely you won't deny my village its tradition."

'Not good, not good!'

"Umm… c-could I have some time to think about it, I mean we don't even know each other that well and well we're both young."

"Your right."

Wow that was easy.

She says coming closer and hold my hand in hers.

"We must get to know each other better! We're young so we have plenty of time, it will make our marriage more special."

I spoke too soon.

'She planned for my every objection I swear!'

"…Alright but after the chuunin exams okay? I got some training to do."

"Very well Kurai-kun, I will be watching your match. For now rest and I will see you after the exams. She begins to leave.

When she is gone I take a long sigh. "Well I bought myself some time… now to get out of this hospital." I find my clothes, change into them and leave through the window."

Flashback end

After that I found Aqua, told her I was in the hospital and apologized for being a bit late since it was almost evening. She was very understanding though.

Flashback

"It's alright Kurai, it's not like we set a time anyway."

"Well it is a bit late but yeah. Anyway, what I have in mind is to use the normal healing method, that being the mystical palm but I want you to try and add water to it, wanna give it a whirl?"

"Sure" she smiled, she always smiles.

Flashback end

I left a clone with her as I had my own training. The next day I trained with Yugao learning swordsmanship for one week and then another week with Hayate, it was quite tough, they can make wooden swords hurt! But it was good training.

After those two weeks I ran into Naruto who was complaining about perverts, Jiraiya I'd bet. Anyway I taught him about using shadow clones to train, he was so grateful that we went to eat ramen which I paid for! I took him with me to visit Hinata in the hospital, thank the gods that her dad wasn't there, it was so amusing when she blushed when she saw Naruto, I used sacrifice to heal her from the damage Neji Inflicted on her, man it was nasty. Then Naruto said he'd pummel Neji in her honor but then he got too close and she fainted. I laughed so hard when he asked me why. When we left the hospital I left 2 clones with him to teach him shuriken shadow clone jutsu and shadow clone explosion.

After all that I began my own solo training, practicing the dark style, some of the moves are draining on the body but nevertheless I learned to use more dark moves, it feels different to using other jutsu though...

I trained hard until today, I hadn't seen Arcana though, Shin said he hadn't been home for the whole month.

Anyway I had just woken up, I changed quickly and realized I might be a bit later so I begin dashing to the chuunin exams.

Normal pov

Everyone was ready for the chuunin exams, the only missing ones were Dosu, Sasuke and Kurai. The genin were on a stand waiting for the finals to start, the first battle was Naruto and Neji.

Aqua went over to Arcana, "Where is Kurai?"

Arcana shrugged his shoulders "Probably still in bed."

Just then Kurai appeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Speak of the devil…" Arcana muttered.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I used a kind of teleportation move when I saw you all standing here because I didn't want to be seen so late."

Most of the genin became interested when they heard teleportation, "You overslept didn't you?" Arcana asked simply.

Kurai seemed to think, "Well, I guess…"

"You sleepy head." Aqua said amused.

"Look the battle started!" Kurai took the attention off himself.

The battle between Naruto and Neji was the same except that shadow shuriken and explosion jutsu was added, Kurai was happy with himself, 'We should help him more…'

Seeing Naruto use the fox's power was cool and soon the match ended with Naruto the victor.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Genma who was the proctor. Many clapped for the boy.

"Next match, Gaara of the sand vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" everyone was cheering, waiting for the great Uchiha.

The match was postponed though because the Uchiha was absent, the people in the exam stadium were not happy.

"Next, Kankuro vs. Shino!"

"I quit!" Kankuro declared, everyone booed him.

"Very well, candidate number 8 isn't here so Shino you will face Aqua who is candidate number 7." Genma declared.

"Good luck Aqua." Arcana said.

"Yeah, make us proud!" Kurai added.

"Thanks guys."

Soon Aqua and Shino were in the arena.

"Ready, begin!"

Shino began sending his insects after Aqua who made hand signs, "Water clone jutsu!"

Then the clones began doing hand signs, "Water style: water blast!"

Blasts of water obliterated the bugs and was heading for Shino, however he jumped upward dodging the blasts.

Most who didn't know were impressed that Aqua didn't need a water source for water jutsu

Shino didn't notice Aqua in the air too, "Water style: water blast!"

The blast sent Shino down in the ground of the Arena however when Aqua landed she saw it was just a swarm of bugs.

A wave of bugs dispelled her clones and Shino was standing off to the side.

The battle had only just begun.

End

Well the finals have begun! Hope you enjoy.


	30. Chapter 30

Something Interesting

Chapter 30: Chuunin exams- awaited battle

Aqua and Shino were now ready for their next round.

Shino began making hand seals

"Ninja arts: insect sphere."

A swarm of insects was heading towards Aqua who began her own hand seals.

"Water style: water dance."

Aqua began flowing naturally with waves of water surrounding and following her every move, she was like a fluent dancer.

She easily handled the swarm of bugs then focused on Shino once again.

"Water style: bubble blast."

Large water bubbles were formed and they surrounded Shino, there was no escape, the bubbles hit him on all sides as he took up a blocking stance. There was a splash of water where the bubbles collided with Shino and he was down.

The people started cheering for the young girl.

"Aqua behind you!" Arcana and Kurai shouted.

Aqua turned but it was too late, a swarm of insects engulfed her.

Shino managed to get up onto one knee, "Surrender or the insects will devour you whole."

Aqua began to scream, the insects were feasting.

"While you were focused on the insects in front of you with your water dance I sent insects in position for a surprise attack, soon you will be out of chakra." Shino explained.

"This isn't good." Kurai said.

"Of course not, those tiny critters are eating her alive!" Arcana added.

Aqua was mostly covered with insects.

'I have to use the jutsu I practiced while preparing for these exams.'

"Ninja arts: jutsuweaver!" a soft aura was engulfing Aqua

Aqua then started twirling like a ballerina but there was a kind of energy that was created like a type of magical whirlwind around her which killed off all the insects.

When her body was insect-free she then focused on Shino again.

"She's still in the game boy!" Kurai said.

"That's our Aqua!" Arcana said proudly.

"Man these guys are troublesome…" Shikamaru said subtly.

Aqua began making hand seals, "Jutsu barrage!"

She unleashed fireballs which Shino barely dodged, then lightning from her fingertips which hit and stunned him and she then ended with a wave of water which hit Shino dead on, he was out.

"Woah, three nature types!" most were surprised at this even Arcana and Kurai, they never really saw her use other jutsu types.

Genma the proctor smiled at his student, "Winner, Aqua Eraqus!

And the crowd goes wild!

"Next combatants make your way down here, Shikamaru Nara and Temari"

Aqua made her way up to the stand.

"Well done Aqua! That move was awesome!" Arcana congratulated her.

"Yep, I thought you were only a water type." Kurai added.

Aqua smiled, "Actually it's a command style, like when Arcana uses those 8 gates he has his abilities enhanced right?"

The boys nod

"It's similar to that, jutsuweaver lets me use water, fire and lightning."

The boys looked at each other and then at Aqua, "Awesome!"

She laughed.

The next thing they noticed was Naruto pushing Shikamaru sending him on a free fall into the arena.

"Man that blonde is such a drag." Shikamaru complained when he landed in the dirt.

Temari however was getting impatient, "If you won't attack I will!" and attack she did, with her GIANT FAN!

…but she missed

"Imagine she had hit…" Kurai said

"Lights out." Arcana commented

Anyway the battle ended with Shikamaru forfeiting while victory was in hand.

"Oh my gosh dude, He really is a lazy bugger!" Arcana shouted.

Kurai and Aqua just laughed.

"Next match…"

Arcana and Kurai looked to each.

"…Kurai vs. Arcana Okami!"

The two boys body flickered into the arena and were standing opposite each other.

"This fight ought to be good" Genma muttered

Just then Kakashi and Sasuke arrived in the arena with a body flicker as well.

"Uhm… we not late are we?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually you are. You…" he was motioned to Sasuke. "Your match is next, go up to the stand."

Sasuke looked at Kurai and Arcana, he then chuckled and then made his way to the stand.

"That cocky punk!" Arcana said a bit angry at Sasuke's high and mighty attitude. 'If I fought him I would beat his cocky face into a bloody pulp!"

"You two may begin!" Genma said making Arcana refocus on his friend.

"Remember boy, I won't hold back." Arcana said smugly forgetting about Sasuke entirely.

"I don't plan on losing either!" Kurai replied cockily.

"Begin!"

The two boys met in hand-to-hand combat.

Arcana was more of the aggressive fighter going for powerful blows and not letting up. He attacked fiercely like a berserker.

Kurai was the more passive fighter focusing on redirecting attacks and countering them instead of blocking. He attacks fluently like an assassin.

Arcana was unleashing a fierce punching barrage, "You can't dodge forever boy!"

Kurai ducked under Arcana's last right hook and aimed a punch at his jaw, "You're right, sometimes you have to attack!" and he gave Arcana an uppercut sending him back a bit.

Arcana wiped his jaw, "Good one, my turn" he went in for Kurai with a fast flying kick.

'No time to dodge!' Kurai blocked by putting his arms in a x position but the attack was mighty and he staggered a bit giving Arcana time to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to his chest sending him to the ground.

Kurai quickly got to his feet and made one hand seal, "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Kurai inhaled and then exhaled a mighty fireball which heading for Arcana who did his own hand seals, "Earth style: mud wall!"

Arcana put his hands on the ground and a great wall of mud arose and took the impact of the fireball leaving Arcana scorch free.

"Hey punny-boy!" Arcana looked up and saw Kurai coming in from the sky.

Kurai kicked him in the face sending him to the ground then Kurai jumped up into the air again, "Katon: housenka no jutsu!"

Kurai was raining fireballs down from the sky onto Arcana. There was now smoke where Arcana was hit.

Kurai landed and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Is it over already!?" Naruto shouted a bit disappointed.

"Hey, future hokage, what do you take me for!" Arcana shouted, the smoke cleared showing him unscathed and his eyes were emerald green.

"Hey what's up with his eyes?" was heard. Kurai just stood there silently waiting for his friend to make the next move.

"Really Kurai, punny-boy!?" he said jokingly and then got serious

"These are the eyes of Gaia, it allows me to see the biostream."

"hmm… I never heard of this before…" the hokage mused, the rest were shocked at hearing this revelation.

"What is the biostream? I noticed you got a fresh anbu kit too" It was true Arcana had new anbu armor.

"Let's just call just it the life of the planet. Oh and my other kit was dented so I got a new one" Arcana answered.

"He can see that!" was heard from the peanut galleries regarding the biostream and there were also shouts of "How did that kid get anbu armor!?"

"Like sage mode?" Kurai asked ignoring the audience.

"…Similar but different, it enhances my skills and abilities and gives me an advanced recovery rate." Arcana explained.

"That's just great… so is that why you were gone for the whole month?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah… oh, I was gathering bio energy while we were talking but you wouldn't know, only I can see it, here I come!"

"Just great… his a cheater." Kurai muttered.

End

Done! Phew, what do you guys think? Wasn't this the fight you were all waiting for? I hope I didn't make Aqua's fight too shabby but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter as things will be getting even more interesting. Who know, I might post the next one on the same day I post this one, if I finish it that is. BYE!


	31. Chapter 31

Something Interesting

Chapter 31: Chuunin exams- getting serious

Arcana with his abilities upgraded thanks to his eyes easily closed the distance between himself and Kurai.

{Song track~ Sword Art online OST~ Swordland}(Just an idea someone gave me if you don't like or know the song they just go with a song you think fits.)

'Man his fast!' was the thought that crosses Kurai's mind before Arcana was upon him.

"Hey Rai, here comes STONE FISTS" Arcana bellowed."

Arcana's Fists literally turned into stone and he punched away with anticipation.

"Not Good!" Kurai began dodging and did quite well until a right arm swing sent him flying and knocked him into the arena wall. Kurai dropped to one knee.

"Man that hurt like hell." Kurai muttered as he put his hand on his back and rose to his feet.

"Those eyes sure are dangerous, what happened to your arms?"

"Simple, I just used the life energy to give my arms rock like properties, the better my mastery of the eyes the stronger it becomes." Arcana explained.

"No wonder it was weak…" Kurai joked.

"Don't lie man, I heard you say it hurts." Arcana countered.

"Fine, now it's my turn." Kurai closed his eyes and then opened them, "Sharingan!" Kurai's activated his two tomoe Sharingan. This shocked everybody who didn't know and the crowd started to roar, "Uchiha, that boys is an Uchiha! Finally an all-powerful Uchiha! That other boy has no chance!"

Kakashi was shocked too, he hadn't heard that Kurai was an Uchiha. However Sasuke was shocked the most, 'That Kurai is… an Uchiha?"

"Kurai has those eyes too, guess that makes him better than Sasuke!" Naruto shouted but it was unheard by Sasuke as he was too busy thinking about this new revelation.

"Sheesh these guys give Uchiha's too much credit, can't wait to show them how I win!" Arcana said.

Kurai put his right hand out a bit and opened it revealing flames, "Come and try."

And come Arcana did but this time before he could close the distance Kurai shoot a rapid volley of mini fireballs with his left hand. Arcana wasn't able to dodge it all and got hit by a few. After that attack Kurai used his hand that held fire, "Fire style: scorch barrage." And he unleashed a ball of fire similar to the great fireball jutsu but faster and it hit Arcana sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

Arcana was burned a bit but it was minor and recovering thanks to the bio energy which cloaked him. He then got up, "Lightning style: lightning bolt." Kurai unleashed lightning from his hand and hit Arcana in the chest.

"Argh!" Arcana was sent back to the ground.

"Man his showing no mercy, looks like his serious… this is such a drag." Shikamaru said watching the battle, his comment earned some attention from the others.

'That boy, the other Uchiha! Mother wants his blood as well! Him, Okami and Sasuke Uchiha!' Gaara's blood began to boil.

Arcana slowly rose to his feet.

"Earth style: boulder crush" Arcana lifted his hand and created a rock boulder out of nothing and then tossed it at Kurai who used lightning bolt again to break the boulder apart which it did. Arcana took this opportunity to go in for the assault and he started punching Kurai again after punches to the gut and a left hook to the face Kurai stumbled back, his mouth bleeding a bit, 'His moves, I see them!' Arcana went in with a leaping kick but Kurai deflected it and then punched Arcana in the gut and then a left hook to Arcana's face just as he had done to Kurai.

Both boys had a bit of blood dripping from their mouths, they wiped it and got ready for the next bout. This time Kurai went in for Arcana. "Earth style: rising earth" Arcana lifted his hand up and a piece of land rose upward from the ground sending Kurai up with it.

"That boy just created a hill!" the audience shouted amazed!

"Anyone want to place bets?"

"The Uchiha kid, definitely!"

"No that other kid with the green eyes!"

The crowd began debating over the victor but most supported Kurai as he was a 'mighty Uchiha.'

Kurai got up and stood on the hill Arcana created to see Arcana was on his own hill across from him. Arcana jumped over to Kurai who threw some shuriken, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!"

Arcana turned his arm to stone again and swatted the shuriken away. Arcana then made the mistake of looking into Kurai's eyes and a genjutsu made him crash into the hill he created. Kurai jumped up, "Lightning style: lightning bolt." Kurai shot lightning and shattered the hill Arcana created.

When Kurai landed in the arena he saw Arcana there too, 'So he avoided that attack…'

Arcana began doing hand seals, "Wind style: Tornado!" A great tornado appeared and Kurai was in the centre and it was so violent that it was spinning and cutting him.

Kurai substituted himself with a rock but there was no time to breath, "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" a powerful gust of wind knocked Kurai into the wall of the arena, "Ugh!"

Kurai slowly got up and saw Arcana incoming, "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!" the fireball halted Arcana's advance and he jumped to the side to evade.

"I think it's time to get serious." Kurai said breathing hard and most were gaping, "Wait, this is them not being serious!?"

"As you wish!" Arcana put his arms in an x position, 1st Gate Open!"

Now Kurai could see the green aura and it was a brilliant green. "Woah, I think I can see your bio energy, its mixing with the gates! It's greener than when you used it before!"

"Yes, it makes using the gates easier too as it doesn't do as much damage to the body and you can see the bio energy engulfing me." Arcana added.

"Bring it." Kurai dared. Before he knew it Arcana was upon him, 'I barely saw him move! Is this…?"

BAM!

An uppercut sent Kurai soaring upward, his teeth grit and one eye closed.

Arcana was then in the air with Kurai, "This is my version of the lotus!" he rained punches to Kurai's midsection making Kurai cough blood, he then flipped Kurai so he was lying in a horizontal position in the air, "I call it wolf barrage!" Arcana then elbowed Kurai down to the ground and a huge crater was made.

Kurai coughed blood as he lay in the middle of the crater, as he looked up he saw Arcana tossing a boulder his way.

"…This isn't pretty…"

CRASH! The boulder filled the hole in the crater. Arcana soon landed.

"Wow, that Uchiha kid is dead! But how!?" the crowd was shouting in surprise.

"So much for the Uchiha, no wonder the clan died out."

Aqua put her hand on her chest, "Arcana you didn't…" she said softly.

End

Ha ha! Done, wow I think I outdone myself! Now the question, did Kurai survive the attack? Here's the answer

…

…

Find out next Chapter! wahahahaha!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there! I'm back with another chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 32: Arcana vs. Kurai

The people in the stadium couldn't believe that an all-powerful Uchiha had been defeated while others were worried and shocked.

"Hey Sakura, did Arcana… just kill his best friend?" Ino softly asked Sakura who was sitting next to her in the stadium watching the fight.

"I… I… don't ask me!" Sakura answered dazzled.

Hinata who Kurai had helped was also worried, "K-Kurai-kun…"

Shizuka was furious, "Did that boy just kill my betrothed!?"

The other genin participating in the exam were silently looking on.

Arcana looked at the spot where he threw the boulder and was panicking, 'Kurai… Are you…?'

A flash of lightning off to the side of the boulder cut him out of his thoughts.

The lightning disappeared and a lone figure was in its place.

…

…

"Kurai! You're alright!" Naruto shouted. Most who were worried were relieved. Arcana also had a relieved look on his face which did not go unnoticed by Genma, 'He was really worried huh?'

Kurai had his back turned to Arcana, he was down to one knee and coughing, his black cloak ruined. After a few cough he slowly got up and turned to face Arcana.

Upon looking at Kurai, Arcana had a look of surprise on his face.

"Kakashi, are those…!?" Guy spoke to Kakashi who had arrived when the match was about to start.

"Yes, that boy, his Sharingan has been fully awakened." Kakashi stated, "He must have really feared for his life." Guy nodded acknowledging Kakashi's analysis.

Back in the arena Arcana was staring Kurai dead in the eyes.

"Ugh!" Arcana began taking steps back, he was stumbling, "What's… happening…?" he asked uneasily.

Arcana had little time to ponder, as he took further steps back he realised that Kurai was behind him, "Rai… it's your Sharingan isn't it?" Arcana asked looking while looking back at his friend.

Kurai looked at Arcana with his 3 tomoe Sharingan, he then placed his hand on Arcana's shoulder, "It's over."

Arcana felt like he was feeling electrified as Kurai released lightning onto him. "Gaaargh!"

When it ended Arcana dropped to the ground and after a moment, Kurai looked to Genma.

"Um… It seems Arcana is…"

"No!" he was interrupted by Arcana. Arcana slowly began standing up, "I'm not giving up yet."

He got up and turned to Kurai who was actually surprised that he got up, 'He should be paralyzed… hm… it must be those eyes.'

Arcana charged at Kurai just a bit slower than before but his speed was still impressive. Arcana jumped up and his hand turned to rock and he descended releasing a punch of great might.

Arcana was fast but Kurai was able to dodge it, "So you dodged it huh Rai?" Arcana then dashed for Kurai again, he went for a right hook which Kurai dodged by moving back, he then went for a left and Kurai dodged again but he wasn't done, next was a fierce uppercut, 'his moves… I see them!' Kurai thought as he observed Arcana's attacks, he dodge the uppercut and he then countered by punched Arcana in the gut with a left to right lightning fists. Arcana staggered, Kurai then elbowed him in the face making stumble back.

"Lightning style: lightning bolt"

Arcana was hit dead on with Kurai's lightning jutsu and it knock him backwards onto the ground.

"Ugh! Those eyes… man they are dangerous." Arcana said in a low tone that attack really winded him.

"It will take too long for me to recover, guess I need to level up a bit." Arcana put his hand in front of him in an X shape.

"Second gate open!"

"Third gate open!"

"Fourth gate open!"

Everyone watched as Arcana quickly rose to his feet now at full power.

"This could mean trouble… damn brat." Genma muttered.

"Here I come Kurai!" Arcana dashed to Kurai at a great speed.

Kurai saw Arcana coming at him with a superman punch, 'I see it, he'll miss.' Kurai moved to the side to dodge.

BAM!

Kurai found himself stuck in the wall of the arena with a huge pain all over, "Ugh! But how, I saw it!"

Kurai slowly freed himself from the wall, "Blitz mode." Lightning covered Kurai like a type of lightning barrier, "Arc! Prepare yourself!" in a flash Kurai closed the distance between himself and Arcana. They began trading punches. Their battle was fast and only few could see it.

"Arcana-san is fasted than before, a lot faster, could it be those eyes of his?" Lee said watching the fight in awe.

"That boy with the Sharingan is losing ground" Guy told Kakashi.

"The gates are tough to beat… I think his eyes can see his opponent's moves but his body is not reacting fast enough" Kakashi states

Kurai was fighting well but Arcana was stronger and faster and also better at taijutsu. Arcana Punched Kurai in the gut putting the taijutsu battle in his favour, he began unleashing more blows until Kurai released a lightning discharge which shielded similar him to the Hyuuga's kaiten but with lightning and no spinning knocking. This knocked Arcana away from him added a bit of damage.

"Arcana, right now you are at your best." Kurai said while breathing heavily, "Now I shall give this battle my best." Kurai tossed his cloak and stretched his arms backward releasing a powerful black aura.

"That's darkness!" Aqua said worriedly, 'Kurai, do you seek power from darkness?" Aqua was starting to get really worried.

Kurai was now levitating.

"He can fly! Awesome, I gotta get him to teach me that!" Naruto boasted.

Everyone was itching to see what else the two boys had up their sleeves.

"Man these brats are trouble…" Genma muttered.

Kurai looked at Arcana his Sharingan blazing, "Behold the power of darkness!"

Hearing Kurai say that just worried Aqua more, she did not want to lose another friend to the darkness.

Kurai began making his move, "Darkness: shadow haze!"

Kurai was coated with darkness and he charged at Arcana delivering a shoulder tackle except there was no physical contact but the dark coat made contact dealing the damage and also disorientating Arcana. Kurai went faster and faster charging Arcana from different directions just knocking him around until he teleported upward in a swirl of darkness. He opened his hand revealing a dark flame in his hand similar to what he did with his fire release, "Darkness: dark flame!" he threw the fire attack at Arcana who had enough speed to dodge.

Arcana looked at the spot of the attack seeing it scorched black. He then looked back at Kurai who was floating in the air.

"May the best man win." They said in unison, Arcana staring upward at Kurai and Kurai staring downward at Arcana.

End

Done, whew, next chapter I wish to conclude the battle between Arcana and Kurai. I honestly don't know who should win though so I would like you to help!

Below I shall list the powers that they are using during the fight currently and then I want you to decide.

VOTING POLL!

You have 3 options:

Arcana!

OR

Kurai!

OR

Draw!

Ok the abilities starting with **Arcana** :

Earth and Wind release

4th stage of the celestial gates

Eyes of Gaia

Now **Kurai** :

Lightning and fire release

Awakened Sharingan

Power of darkness

So now I would like your answer, I think a week or so is enough time, I might still make my own decision though so I would like to ask your reason for your answer.

Well hope you enjoyed it, until next time and I look forward to your opinions!


	33. Chapter 33

Hey all, a bit disappointed that I only got 2 answers for the voting poll…

Nevertheless it was a tie! Between 2 answers

2linkiepie2214 & Nowe712 I appreciate your feedback

Kurai: 2linkiepie2214 was right, I should win, give in to the dark!

Arcana: You both sick! Nowe712 is right! A draw is best!

Kurai: I suppose I draw is good, wait! Nobody voted for you, DID THEY!?

Arcana goes away and starts mumbling about sick people.

Kurai just laughs like a maniac.

And now… the conclusion of the battle between Arcana and Kurai!

Arcana and Kurai: Finally!

Something Interesting

Chapter 33: Conclusion and shock

Two friends stare each other down, one from above and one from below. They prepare to have their final bout of battle. For two who are about to engage in combat, they hold no malice nor hate for each other, only joy and excitement.

{Song Track~ The Antidote (Story of the Year)

Kurai started off, "Darkness: dark flame burst" he raised his hand upwards and opened it to reveal a purplish black flame before throwing it at Arcana who was on the ground. Kurai's dark flame hit the ground a burst of dark flames followed, Arcana however effectively dodged the attack by rolling to the side.

Kurai chuckled and unleashed another which Arcana dodged again until Kurai began releasing more dark flame bursts in succession making Arcana do a dance of dodges.

After the 5th attack was dodged Kurai teleported next to Arcana and he pulled his right arm backward, "Darkness: dark thrust" he jabbed at Arcana's chest, his hand infused with the power of darkness. When Kurai's hand connected the dark energy exploded upon Arcana's chest and sent him flying until he crashed into the wall. Since Arcana was in the 4th mode of the Gates he made a hole in the wall.

Kurai was veiled in a purplish black aura but it faded a bit as the attacks were quite draining, he was breathing hard, '… Man using dark moves is taxing on my energy, so this is its weakness.'

Arcana had gotten out of the hole in the wall and dashed to Kurai and began punching., the first was blocked but the rest were still a bit fast for Kurai. After the first few hits it felt like Arcana was hitting air, but he could see Kurai there and punched again but was confused that it still felt like air.

"After image." Arcana heard from behind him, he turned and saw Kurai a few meters away his aura its normal purplish black now.

"After image, interesting." Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazegage said.

"Darkness: dark clones." Ten shadows of Kurai were spawned, each with the sharingan.

"You wanna be fancy?" Arcana asked and then did hand signs, "Shadow clone jutsu." 10 shadow clones of Arcana appeared.

Kurai smirked, "Go." The shadows started to levitate and they each used dark flame burst which Arcana's clones dodged then with great speed the 10 clones dashed and punched the shadows in the face. After taking the hit the shadows teleport behind the clones and trapped the clones in a purplish black sphere just like the water prison jutsu except it wasn't water, it was darkness.

Kurai chuckled, "Dark clones don't disappear after one hit unless lethal, now…" Kurai teleported behind Arcana but Arcana didn't notice as Kurai left on after image in the spot he previously occupied. Arcana was surprised when he found himself inside a ball of dark energy.

"Darkness: prison sphere."

Arcana and his clones were about to smash their way out, but Kurai had other ideas.

"Explode" the sphere exploded in a burst of darkness.

Arcana's clones were destroyed and he was down on the ground, Kurai however bent down a bit and put his hands on his knees while breathing heavily, his dark clones disappeared and his dark aura a bit faded again.

"Hm, it seems that that power that he uses drains his energy." Kakashi said to Guy.

"Look, that aura of his fades a bit until he regains his composure."

Guy nodded, "Nice analysis Kakashi! As expected of my eternal rival!" he gave a thumbs up and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"That power that he uses though, darkness, it feels unpleasant…" Guy said

"hm…"

Arcana got up slowly. Kurai regain himself and flew backwards to create some distance but Arcana wouldn't have that, he dashed after him and punched him in the gut, then he began releasing more punches making Kurai cough blood.

Kurai decide that Arcana was going trigger happy with punches, "Ugh! Enough!" he then unleashed a dark wave which expands outward from his body. It basically looked like a dome like the Hyuugas Kaiten but it grows fast outward to a certain extent instead of spinning.

The force of the dark energy knocked Arcana away from Kurai and it disorientated him.

Kurai took this time to gasp for air.

When Arcana looked like he was about to finish recovering Kurai decided that now was his chance. He charged, his dark aura began growing more potent.

"What is he going to do?" was the question which many asked in anticipation.

Arcana regain control of his senses and saw what Kurai was planning

"Rrrrrrarrrrghhhh! Darkness: dark blitz!" Kurai made his battlecry and then he teleported in front of Arcana and punched which Arcana blocked but the punch released a type of dark energy burst which hurt Arcana as well as disorientated him. "Urg!"

Kurai then began teleporting and punching Arcana all over until Kurai began teleporting so fast the audience saw multiple images of him attacking Arcana.

"That move… it's spectacular!" Orochimaru in disguise said, the third hokage had to agree, he was reminded of Shisui Uchiha.

After Kurai's attacks he held Arcana upward by the neck and placed his palm on Arcana's chest he then created a dark explosion which sent Arcana flying creating another hole in the wall.

Kurai dropped to one knee with his one hand on the ground his dark aura was very faint now.

He coughed up more blood and was feeling light headed.

"That… move, gah…" he coughed up more blood, a side effect of using such a powerful attack

When Kurai recovered enough to look at what became of Arcana he saw Arcana out of Gates mode and standing on shaking legs. His emerald eyes, as well as Kurai Sharingan returned to their natural color.

Arcana run to Kurai, Kurai's dark aura glowed a bit as he tensed for the attack.

Arcana punched him in the face and then grabbed him by the arm.

Kurai then realized Arcana's game plan when he grabbed his finger.

"The Wuxi fingerhold…" Kurai said soft enough for Arcana to hear.

"That move again…!" Lee said while those who saw it during the chuunin exams tensed. The rest of the audience, well they were eagerly waiting to see what this 'Wuxi fingerhold' is.

Arcana raised his pinky and flexed it. The rippling shockwave was unleashed causing everyone to shield their eyes.

…

…

…

After the attack the spot occupied by Arcana and Kurai was dusty and it was hard to see what happened.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT TECHNIQUE!?" was mostly heard, Sasuke and Kakashi as well as the Hyuugas present used there visual prowess to see the result and shocked they were.

"Kakashi, what is it? Gut asked

Kakashi could hardly put words together, "Both… are… just look."

The dust soon cleared to show both boys on the ground totally exhausted.

Everyone was shocked, so shocked that they looked like they had gotten a stroke.

"Kurai… how?" Arcana coughed out.

"Shadow tag… Whatever damage I receive… is also received by the… person tagged…"

"You… sneaky… you used it when I… had your finger?"

Kurai coughed a bit before answering, "Yeah."

Then there was a long stage of silence until the hokage cleared his throat.

"B-both candidates are unable to continue, this match is a draw!" Genma stated

However someone had other plans for the 2 boys.

End

This chapter was a bit longer that the rest, I hope you found it entertaining. Review and let me hear what you think, feedback is important guys!

Until next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey peoples, Tempestking here with another chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, they make me happier than getting likes on Facebook!

Anyways here it is! Another chapter of

Something Interesting

Chapter 34: Sound/Sand Invasion begins

Arcana and Kurai were out. They both lay on the ground exhausted and barely conscience.

The audience was in awe and there was a wave of silence and clapping and cheers were heard.

"Wow, Arcana and Kurai are… so cool!" Naruto said his eyes shining in admiration. Most of the other participants nodded while others were silent.

'That Kurai, he is definitely an Uchiha, but how did he survive?' were the thoughts of Sasuke who decided he would get answers later.

"I hope they're alright." Aqua said.

Suddenly a torrent of sand descends upon them, coming closer and closer.

This took most by surprise.

"Hey, Rai… is that…?" Arcana said seeing the sand.

"…Gaara" Kurai finished.

'Too tired to move…' was the thought they both had.

Just above them the wave of sand was slowly getting closer and atop of it was Gaara grinning like a mad man.

"What is he doing, he'll spoil the plan!" Kankuro said to Temari in panic.

Gaara however couldn't care less, "Those two! Arcana and Kurai! They are strong, I will give mother there blood and prove my existence!"

Arcana and Kurai braced themselves, they both closed their eyes.

…

…

…

The pain of being crushed by sand never came, when Arcana and Kurai opened there eyes they saw Sasuke giving Gaara his Lion Barrage, they were saved.

Gaara was kicked to the ground his sand armor cracked. Sasuke landed near Arcana and Kurai, "Your fight is with me." Sasuke said looking at Gaara whose grin become even more malicious.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Arcana Okami! Kurai Uchiha! I will kill the 3 of you and prove my existence!" he screamed while standing up.

"I'll take you on alone!" Sasuke roared and dashed to him his incomplete Sharingan activated.

From Arcana and Kurai's point of view Sasuke was doing fine, he was pummeling Gaara in fact but they both knew that Sasuke lost to Gaara in the anime.

Soon people in the stadium began to fall asleep.

Eventually Arcana and Kurai felt it as well.

"Damn… the invasion…" Kurai said.

"Are you two alright?" It was Genma and Aqua, the latter looking quite worried.

Kurai spoke quickly, "Aqua, dispel the… Genjutsu…" and then he and Arcana fell asleep.

"Sensei! is this?"

"Yes, Kurai is right this is genjutsu." Genma put his hands together in a seal and said 'kai' followed by Aqua.

"Aqua, release Kurai, I'll release Arcana." Genma ordered, Aqua nodded and got to work.

They put their hands in a seal above the boys' heads and uttered 'kai' waking the boys.

Genma then noticed that the sand siblings were getting away and a sand jonin was blocking Sasuke's path he also noticed that the civilians were put to sleep and there was fighting in the stands.

"Aqua, protect your teammates" Genma ordered and went and held the Sand jonin by the name of Baki at bay while telling Sasuke to pursue Gaara.

A few kunai was flung at team 11 but Aqua deflected it with a barrier of some sort.

2 ninja from sound appeared and Aqua took a defensive over her teammates, 'I'll protect them no matter what!'

The 2 ninja rushed for Aqua who made hand signs, "Water style: tri blast!"

She put her hand out and 3 blasts of water was unleashed, one in the center, one on the left and one to the right of the one in the center.

The 2 chuunin dodged, of to the sides giving Aqua time to prepare her next justu, "Water style: bubble blaster!"

She shot out a barrage of bubbles that homing in on the sound nin they dodged it quite well but one of them was hit, the other was now rushing to Aqua and he slashed the look of shock was evident an Arcana and Kurai's faces.

…

…

…

The sound nin smirked until he realized there was no blood but water instead.

"Water clone?" were the last words he uttered before he was blasted into the wall from behind by Aqua who was unscathed, Arcana and Kurai were relieved.

"Time to… assist." Kurai said, an orb of darkness engulfed him. (remember the darkness Kurai creates is purplish black.) when the orb was gone he stood up looking fit as a fiddle.

"Kurai, you should rest a bit." Aqua said in worry.

Kurai brushed her off, "I'm fine, now for Arc." Kurai placed his hand on Arcana and a orb of darkness engulfed Arcana too before disappearing shortly after but Arcana felt 100 percent again and got up.

"Rai, how did you do that?" he asked amazed.

"Darkness: false vessel. Don't get too comfortable, your wounds healed but it's not actual healed." Kurai explained cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Arcana asked confused.

"Put simply you are healed on the outside, you see no wounds right? However all damage you had is still there you just don't feel it… until…"

"Until?" Arcana wanted him to continue.

"Until I cancel the technique. Let's put it this way, you'll feel like hell, you not only feel the damage you receive now but later you will also feel the damage and exhaustion you felt earlier. I suggest you gather as much life energy as you can."

"Ok, I think I get it." Arcana said.

"If you don't get it now, you WILL get it later." Kurai finished.

Aqua was concerned, "What about you Kurai?"

Now Kurai was confused, "What do you mean?"

"How are you going to feel later, you can't gather life energy like Arcana and plus you used that move not only on yourself but on Arcana too."

'I didn't think of it like that…' Arcana thought now also a bit worried.

Kurai was silent for a bit.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." he answered after a while.

"but…" Aqua was about to protest but Kurai interrupted her.

"Aqua." He placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"The village, is being invaded, if we don't fight together more innocents will die."

Aqua wanted to argue but she knew Kurai was right.

"Fine, but don't pushed yourself too hard, both of you."

She gave in.

Done

Done! Did you guys understand Kurai's ability, false vessel?

Also should Aqua have a pairing?

Should one character have more than one pairing or just one?

Send me your feedback guys… and gals.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys, it is I Tempestking! Firstly thanks for the reviews, follows and favs, I really appreciate it! I do enjoy writing this and I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon.

Now, here is the next chapter of

Something Interesting

Chapter 35: Sound/Sand Invasion pt1

"Come on guys, let's protect this village." Kurai said to his team.

"About time." Arcana said activating his Gaia eyes whilst Kurai activated his Sharingan.

Aqua used her water jutsu to take the shape of a weapon.

"Woah, nice!" Kurai said impressed.

Aqua shaped a key-like weapon out of water.

"Is that…" Arcana began and Aqua answered, "It's a keyblade, I harden water to make it solid except it's not ice it's still water."

"That keyblade got a name?" Kurai asked curiously.

"Yes… Rainfell." she said as she looked at her keyblade.

'I knew it!' Kurai thought.

Rainfell is blue color with a teardrop shaped gap in the base near the blade's shaft. The shape of the keyblade is similar to that of a diamond except that the left corner piece is missing and there is another small diamond on the inner edge of the right side. The guard is angular and doesn't fully connect the keyblade. (Hard to picture then just google KH Rainfell and look at the pic)

"Hey brats!" Genma shouted, "Go after Sasuke and assist him!"

"Got it."

They were about to leave the stadium when they were surrounded by a group of sand and sound nin.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" one sound nin said smugly.

Kurai looked at Arcana, "Arc, wall to keep them in"

Arcana looked at Kurai for a bit then did as he was asked.

"Earth style: Square wall!"

A square wall was created so all the combatants were inside, the height was quite high so it would take time for them to get out.

"Fools, now you have no escape, not like you would have escaped anyway." A Sand nin said.

"Who said anything about escaping? Arc rise us up!"

"Got it." Arcana lifted his hand up and a hill rose upward with team 11 atop and the other combatants at the bottom.

"Aqua fill it with water."

Aqua began hand signs "water style: water shockwave." She raised rainfell upward and a wave of water hit the enemy nin knocking them harshly about, some were unconscious and others barely.

"Let's move, they won't be able to follow."

As they travel Kurai feels strangely good.

'Energy is flowing into me from all over… it feels good!'

"Kurai, are you okay?" Aqua asked having seen a change in his expression.

"I'm fine, let's go." Kurai regained his focus and started going faster.

"Let's make haste guys."

After a bit of travelling they encountered Shikamaru who had 8 sound nin trapped in his shadow possession jutsu.

"Hey, how about a little help here." he sounded annoyed.

"Aqua, bubble blaster." Kurai said

Aqua nodded and complied but as she was about to launch the attack a sound nin who had been hiding had leaped towards her with kunai in hand poised to strike.

"Aqua, don't worry about it!" Arcana shouted and created a medium sized boulder and tossed it at the sound nin who had no time to dodge.

BAAAM!

"Woah, his lights are out…" Kurai commented

Aqua did something new with her bubble blaster jutsu too, instead of knocking the bubbles into the enemy she trapped them inside.

"That's new." Arcana said.

And then the bubbles popped and the 8 sound nin were knocked out.

"How did that knock them out?" Arcana asked.

"The pressure is too much for the body." Aqua answered simply.

"I bet if she used it on us we'd understand." Kurai said.

"Hey Aqua why not let Arcana experience what it's like." Kurai joked.

"You sick! She can do it to you instead."

"I'll use it on you both if you don't get moving." she said, her tone of voice was calm which freaked the three boys out.

'She might be worse than Ino. Troublesome.' Shikamaru mused.

Asuma then appeared, "Hm, I see you kids don't need any assistance."

"I think Shikamaru needs to rest." Kurai said.

Shikamaru looked at Kurai in gratitude. He just waited to lay down and watch clouds.

"We will press forward." Kurai said and when he looked he saw Arcana was ahead of them already.

"Arc wait up!" Kurai shouted after him.

"No way, I don't want to Aqua to use her bubble blaster!" Arcana shouted back.

Kurai then had the urge to look behind him and he saw Aqua with a sweet smile on her face.

'My danger senses are kicking in…' Kurai thought.

"Um… I'll get going now." Kurai said a bit nervously and was hot on Arcana's trail.

"Boys…" Aqua said casually and then followed.

Team 11 had been leaping through trees for a while now, except for Kurai who was flying. Soon they ran into Kankuro who was down and out.

"Damn Uchiha…" he muttered.

"So Sasuke took him down…" Kurai said.

"Let's go, we can't be too far behind now." Aqua said and they began moving forward once again.

Eventually they reached team 7, Temari and Gaara or Gaara Shukaku as half of his body was under Shukaku's influence.

Sasuke looked drained, Sakura was unconscious, a sand-like claw keeping her stuck to the bark of a tree.

Naruto was the only one who seemed to be in fighting shape.

Temari was shaking like a leaf.

Team 11 had not been noticed yet.

"Arcana go help Naruto, I'll strike at an opportune moment." Kurai said.

"Got it bro!" Arcana went to assist Naruto.

"Aqua, do you think you could heal Sasuke."

"Of course."

Kurai and Aqua headed to Sasuke.

Arcana who had not been spotted by Gaara punched him in the face with a stone fist. The strike was fast and Gaara's sand was not fast enough to stop it and he was sent flying.

"Arcana-san!" Naruto shouted happy to see him.

"Let's take him down Naruto!" Arcana shouted.

Gaara got up and boy did he look pissed, "Arcana Okami I will kill you as well!"

When Aqua and Kurai got to Sasuke, Aqua began working on healing him using the water healing method which Kurai helped her with.

Kurai saw Sasuke was about to speak and was worried that he'd say he didn't need help so he spoke first.

"You probably don't need help but bear with it, I'll be needing your assistance and I need you to be 100 percent. Now, will you help me?" Kurai said, his Sharingan staring straight into Sasuke's.

End

Done! What does Kurai have planned and will Sasuke help him? Find out next chapter.

Well guys thanks for reading hope you continue to enjoy it and don't forgot to tell me your thoughts

Thanks for the reviews again and as for Aqua and Kurai I guess I can work with that but what about Shizuka, his 'future wife?'

Should Kurai have a multi pairing? Or stay with one and if one then which would you say is the best suitor?

I have a pairing in mind for Arcana too but that is a secret for now.


	36. Chapter 36

Something Interesting

Chapter 36: Sound/Sand Invasion pt2

"Naruto, let's do this!" Arcana said to the blonde.

"You got it!"

Gaara was not in a patient mood however and struck at them with his sand-like claw which they dodged. Naruto was on the left of the claw arm and Arcana was on the right.

Naruto made a hand sign for his favourite jutsu, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

About a dozen Naruto clones were created and they headed straight for Gaara.

The clones struck but their attacks were futile due to Gaara shielding himself with his Shukaku arm. He then backhanded the clones and then all dispersed with a 'poof'.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Gaara yelled like a madman.

"Not quite, behold the secret jutsu I learnt from Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted happily from behind Gaara.

'He can't mean…' was the thought that crossed the minds of Arcana, Kurai and Sasuke, Aqua was confused when she saw the expressions of the other boys.

"Sennin Gouroshi! 1000 years of pain!" he shoved a kunai where Gaara's butt was meant to be except that it was coated by Shukaku.

Arcana face palmed, "Dude that is so wrong…"

Kurai sweat dropped, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Sasuke was shocked, "Really…? What a loser…"

Aqua was speechless.

…

…

…

BOOM!

There was an explosive tag attached to the kunai though and the blast did quite a bit of damage to Gaara as it was near the tail.

"Argh!" Gaara grunted a good amount of his Shukaku coat damaged from the back.

Arcana then took his chance, he gathered a bit of bio energy while Naruto attacked Gaara but he almost lost it when Naruto used his, 'Secret jutsu'.

"1st Gate Open!"

Arcana was now a bright green and in the next instant he was upon Gaara and gave him a powerful uppercut which cracked his Shukaku coat a bit by his jaw and sent him soaring upwards.

"I need more! 2nd gate open!" Arcana roared.

Arcana then jumped up and was giving Gaara a barrage of stone fists to his midsection creating even more cracks. Arcana then looked down and shouted, "Naruto get ready!"

"Got ya, taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto created a huge amount of clones.

"That is a lot of clones." Aqua said

"Indeed it is." Kurai said.

Arcana now flipped Gaara's body so that it was in a horizontal positional with his back facing the sky and then elbowed him downwards.

Gaara was going down fast but Naruto's clones caught him midway halting his descent with another barrage of attacks.

First upward then from the left side then the back and then it just became too much for him to remember.

"U-ZU-MA-KI Naruto super barrage!"

'Is this, Naruto…?' Sasuke thought in watching the blonde, 'Him and Okami are fighting together like lifelong partners. Gaara didn't even touch them and yet I…' he grit his teeth in anger.

It ended with Naruto axe kicking Gaara down to the ground.

BOOM!

A huge crater was made and Gaara was in the middle looking like a wreck.

It wasn't over though as Naruto and his clones threw Shuriken at Gaara who was in no position to do anything about it.

They then made a hand sign, "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" it looked like thousands of Shuriken were headed to Gaara. Before the shuriken hit Gaara was shielded by the Shukaku coat though, however he had no time to relax just yet.

"Naruto, make way!" Arcana shouted as he descended. Naruto and his clones Made a circle around the crater out of Arcana's way.

"3rd gate open!"

Arcana was upside down and headed towards Gaara at a rapid pace while glowing a emerald green. He put his hand out and created a large boulder and started to spin. He looked a whirlwind but green in color.

…

…

…

BAM! Gaara was crushed and Arcana was atop the boulder panting a bit.

"Arcana jump!" Naruto shouted.

Arcana jumped and a bunch of Naruto's clones met him in the air giving him boosts upward until he was a good distance away.

Afterwards all the clones who had circled the crater jumped atop the boulder, it looked like they were part of a rugby match.

"Super clone explosion!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All the clones self-destructed. It was so intense that it knocked Arcana who was atop a tree branch down.

Aqua, Kurai and Sasuke were fine as Kurai was levitating and was using his dark powers to keep Aqua and Sasuke afloat too before he lowered them and himself.

Gaara was buried under debris.

"Heh, I think I overdid it a bit…" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Woah, They fought like a dream team. Now that is superb team chemistry!" Kurai said, one could hear by his tone that he was truly impressed.

"Wasn't it a little… extreme?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe your right…" Kurai said.

Sasuke was completely flabbergasted, 'Naruto, and Okami, just how strong are you.' He then looked at Kurai. 'He fought Okami to a draw, does that mean he is just as strong…?'

Naruto was practically celebrating. Arcana was grinning.

"It's not over." Kurai said but only Aqua and Sasuke heard.

"What do you mean, he is buried alive, no way he survived that." Sasuke said in denial.

Kurai shook his head. "Look over there." He pointed to the side of Sasuke.

"That's… Sakura!"

"Yes, that sand thing is still there so…"

Kurai didn't have time to finish as something emerged from the ground were Gaara was buried, something huge.

"WOW, I'M FREE! FREE!"

A large creature which looked like a mix of a raccoon and a dog yelled like it was crazy (Basically it's Shukaku).

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Is that…" Aqua asked.

"Yes, that's him, or rather the beast within." Kurai answered 'Woah, they knocked Gaara unconscious.

Shukaku was awake and ready to play.

He looked at Arcana and Naruto and began to attack them while laughing menacingly.

Naruto dodged but Arcana was knocked away by Shukaku's sand-like arm. He was tumbling in the ground until he hit a tree.

"Argh!" he grunted in pain.

"Arcana!" Naruto shouted in worry, "You'll pay for that, summoning jutsu!" Naruto bit his thumb and put his hand on the ground and summoned… a small toad… like a normal sized toad… no seriously, a REALLY small toad.

"Hey, I'm Gamakichi!" the toad said.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said. He then quickly grabbed Gamakichi and dodged more of Shukaku's attacks.

"Man, I need to try again but there's no opening…" Naruto said, until he was shot while in midair by a blast of water.

"Gaaaah!"

"Okay, it's our turn." Kurai said and turned to Sasuke, "Can I count on your help?"

Sasuke looked like he was debating with himself, "…Fine."

"Cool, okay, first Aqua, do you think you could free Sakura?"

"I'll try."

"Cool, hang back afterwards, we might need healing."

Aqua nodded and went to help Sakura.

'I wonder if she can free Sakura, anyway as long as she isn't in the line of danger…'

"Ok Sasuke, here's what I need."

…

…

…

Naruto was thrashed into a tree and was about to get crushed but Arcana saved him.

"You okay?" Arcana asked

"Yeah thanks"

"Hey guys." Kurai had just teleported in front of them his dark aura active.

"Rai? What happened to a surprise attack?" Arcana asked.

"New plan, Naruto, you need to make that summon, I'll buy you some time."

He then teleported behind Shukaku, "Hey ugly! Over here!"

"Kurai, what are you doing?" Aqua said as she was heard Kurai's shout. She was unable to free Sakura.

Kurai teleported to the ground, his dark aura gone now.

"WHO'S UGLY, I'LL KILL YOU!" Shukaku followed Kurai.

"Sasuke, anytime now." Kurai shouted.

Soon the sound of chirping birds were heard.

"Chidori, 1000 birds!" Sasuke ran with his Chidori.

…

…

…

Kurai put his hand out and what happened next made Arcana, Aqua and Naruto's heart stop.

Sasuke just struck Kurai with his Chidori…

End

What has Sasuke done!? Why did he strike Kurai instead of Shukaku? Only the next chapter will tell, stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! just kidding guys.

Oh as you may have noticed, Aqua isn't part of the Naruto world, I plan on bringing in another character who isn't from Naruto in the next chapter or two.

Remember to review!


	37. Chapter 37

Heyo, Tempestking here, oh I think this chapter might surprise you.

Just to give you a hint, Kurai is not preparing a dark move at this point but rather one of his other affinities will be put to work.

Well I guess you will find out now because it's time for…

Something Interesting

Chapter 37: Sand/Sound Invasion Conclusion

"KURAI!" was screamed from 3 participants looking on in horror as there friend was struck by an A-rank assassination technique… from a comrade no less.

Sasuke had used his Chidori on Kurai.

'Sasuke, what are you doing?' Naruto thought angry at his teammate's actions.

'No… Kurai…' Aqua was really worried for her teammate and friend.

Arcana was shocked and then became really pissed off, "I'm GONNA KILL HIM! 4th Gate Open!"

Arcana dashed to Sasuke, his only thought was to destroy him, oh Sasuke would rue the day he used that Chidori his best friend.

…

…

…

What no one noticed though was the Kurai intended for this to happen, that is the reason why he held his hand out.

"Lightning rod!"

Kurai was basically conducting the power of Sasuke's Chidori.

"Rrrrrrrhaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!"

Arcana halted right in front of Kurai and Sasuke when he noticed that the Chidori which Sasuke had was gone and Kurai's hand was glowing with lightning, the sounds of birds chirping was gone too.

Kurai looked to Arcana, "Relax, all part of the plan, Chidori Bolt!" Kurai added his own lightning to the lightning from Sasuke's Chidori making it stronger, a great stream of lightning hit Shukaku in midsection.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Shukaku screamed, a huge chunk of his sand-like body was destroyed.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Shukaku bellowed in complete rage.

Kurai's left hand, the hand he used to take Sasuke's Chidori was shaking, "Na…ru…to, use your summon… now!" he was exhausted, he dropped to one knee panting.

Shukaku was slowing regenerating.

"Summoning jutsu!" a giant toad appeared with Naruto atop it's head, it was Gamabunta the boss toad.

"Good…" Kurai said.

"You idiot, next time you do something like that let me know first! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Arcana yelled at his friend his Gates mode gone now.

"His right you know, don't make us worry like that ever again!" it was Aqua who immediately began healing Kurai with her water mystic palm. One could hear that she was truly relieved that Kurai was okay.

Sasuke chuckled, "You had me worried too there, is that the first time you use that move in real combat?"

Kurai laughed nervously, "Um… sorta."

Arcana gave him a look and then said the word the look was symbolizing, "Really? Is that your best answer? Sorta!?"

Kurai tried to change the subject, "Hey look over there, Naruto transformed his summon into a nine tailed fox.

They all looked to see that Naruto was doing quite well against Shukaku.

'Naruto, how much stronger have you become?' Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Get him Naruto!" Arcana said

Aqua looked to the battle with Shukaku but unfortunately for Kurai she soon focused on him again.

"Don't change the subject Kurai." she said almost in a scolding manner, Kurai could hear the change in her voice, 'Man, so much for diverted their attention.'

Looking back to the battle they saw Naruto head-butt Gaara's sleeping form which was half buried in Shukaku's forehead. This woke Gaara and Shukaku was sent back to sleep.

Gaara was super angry and encased Naruto with sand.

'Oh no!' was Sasuke and Aqua's thoughts as they saw it.

Arcana and Kurai were calm though as they knew Naruto would win back Arcana was now in a spectating mood.

"Kurai, can you teleport me there?" he asked his friend.

Kurai looked at him, "Sure." He touched Arcana and he was teleported next to Gaara and Naruto.

Arcana then shouted, "Stone fists!" and punched Gaara so hard his Shukaku form and his sand coating Naruto began to crumble. Gaara hit the ground hard, the battle was over. Naruto was out of energy so Arcana jumped down with him closed to Gaara.

"I'm outta here!" Gamabunta disappeared.

Arcana was tired too, Naruto told him to let him go and he slowing crawled to Gaara who noticed him coming.

"No, stay away!"

Arcana slowing made his way back to Kurai not wanting to disturb since he knew Naruto's words were going to change Gaara.

When Arcana got back to Kurai, Sasuke asked why didn't he finish Gaara but Arcana and Kurai just said, "Leave it to Naruto."

Aqua soon finished healing Kurai who was still on one knee exhausted.

"Arcana it's time, you've been draining my energy for far too long, hope you got yourself enough bio energy, release." A faint aura of darkness appeared on Arcana and Kurai and then it slowly vanished.

Kurai, began to fall backwards but Aqua held him, "Ugh, can't go on…" and Kurai faded from consciousness.

"Kurai! His passed out… must be exhausted" Aqua was relieved, she then noticed Arcana was being supported up by Sasuke, "Arcana, are you okay?"

"Fine, just… out of energy… Kurai was… right when he said I'd feel it."

"It's his false vessel technique isn't it?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah I think he called it that." Arcana answered.

…

…

…

At the end of it Gaara was let go and returned to his village with his siblings with a lot to ponder.

Genma and Kakashi found their Genin and took them back to the village. All of them except Aqua was sent to hospital.

The next day was it was raining, it was the funeral of the Third Hokage. Arcana, Naruto, Sasuke were conscious now, Kurai was still asleep in hospital.

It was truly a sad day for the Leaf, even Arcana liked the old man and he was sure that Kurai felt the same.

At the hospital…

Kurai pov

I was… somewhere, it was black, darkness everywhere… however I see myself clearly. Where am I?

"How pitiful…" I hear a voice say.

I look around but I see nothing, "Whose there?"

"I'm here."

I turn to see a figure in a dark garb, his hood on so I can't make out his face.

His garb is like a wizard's robe, who is he?

"You could do so much more, if you just worried solely about yourself."

"Where am I?" first thing is first.

"This is your subconscious but that is not important, I have come to talk with you."

End

Done, well how was it? Hope I didn't disappoint you with the Lightning rod move.

Tell me what you think, peace out! For now.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey all, it is I Tempestking!? No I was not dead just busy with some stuff. Man I know I took a bit longer to update but anyway the wait is over, enjoy guys and gals.

Something Interesting

Chapter 38: Offer

Kurai pov

"So, my subconscious is a vast pool of darkness?" I asked wondering why my subconscious was so… bleak.

"Not darkness, but rather nothingness, at the moment." answered the mysterious man.

'Nothingness, is that why I can see him and myself clearly, though why is he hiding his face?'

"Wait, you said 'at the moment'." I quoted the strange man.

"Yes, it is your subconscious so you can bend it to your will."

"I see. Let's leave it be. Tell me why do you hide your face?" I asked but it seemed like the stranger was getting impatient.

"My face is of no concern, however you may refer to me as Regulas. Now shall we push aside the small talk." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Okay, then, this is my subconscious so I'm guessing I'm unconscious in a…" I paused, "…hospital, anyway, it's not like I got better things to do." I really loathe hospitals.

"As I was about say, I have access to the power of darkness too." said the man known as Regulas.

'Strange, I think this guy is another wild card, I don't know him from Naruto or any other anime for that matter.'

"Go on." I urge him.

"Your power, it is strong, but you are weak." Regulas said bluntly, "You use your powers to save useless fools who will only hold you back from realising your full potential."

"My friends, they are importa…" but he cut me off.

"Did you feel the surge of power when the village was attacked?"

"I… yes, I did feel power… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know so little. The people are frail and weak and when they give in to sadness, hate, or any negative feelings it releases a faint surge of power. Now when this happens to a large amount of people a huge amount of power is released. Now do you understand?"

"You mean… my power feeds off the negative emotions of people?"

"Yes! The stronger they are the more power, as long as you are close it will empower you! Yet, you wish to make people happy, this is no fairy tale boy!" he then took out an orb which held a dark hue swirling within.

"With this dark sphere I am able to absorb the power of the people's negativity. Join me and we can achieve the ultimate power together! I might have something that could help with your visual prowess too." He holds out his hand, 'What do I do?'

I stood still for a moment but soon found some resolve, "I refuse."

Regulas withdrew his hand, I could not tell how he took my answer though, not with that hood concealing his face.

"Very well, you will change your mind eventually, for now I shall leave your mind and unleash the power of this dark sphere upon you, give you a taste of the power which can be yours."

And then he disappeared before I could utter a word.

I took a calm breath

Suddenly I feel a vast amount of power enter me, "Is this…? It feels… GREAT!"

Normal pov

Aqua was in the hospital of the Leaf village about to visit her teammate who was still unconscious.

'Kurai, I hope you wake soon.'

As she walks she eventually steps into the corridor where Kurai's room is. She then sees someone in a black garb step out of Kurai's room. He gives her a glance but she cannot see his features as his face is concealed with a hood. The strange person then disappears in a swirl of darkness which is a black in colour as opposed to Kurai's purplished black. Fearing for her friend she rushes into his room.

"Kurai!" She shouts as she pushes the door open.

Inside she saw Kurai standing, an aura of purlish black surrounds him. He stands there not noticing her, a smirk plastered on his face. Soon the aura disappears within him.

She rushes to him, "Kurai." He does not seem to notice. She places her hands on him and shakes, "Kurai!"

He looks at her finally noticing her. It was as if he was snapped out of a daze.

"Aqua."

…

…

…

"Kurai, are you okay, there was someone strange in here, did he do something to you?"

'So that's it, he unleashed the power of that dark sphere on me, it was so…'

"Kurai, you okay?" Aqua leans in closer.

"Aqua." Kurai moves back, "I'm… fine. Can we leave this place?" he remembered, he was in a hospital.

"Maybe the doctor should check you out first." she says concerned

His stomach then growled, "Erm, It seems I'm a bit hungry…" he said scratching the back of his head, "Pleeeeaaaase!" he said ridiculously.

Aqua giggled, "Alright fine." how could she refuse

"Sweet!" He hugged her, "Aqua, you're the best!"

She blushed, he soon released her and held her shoulders, "Time for some take-out!"

They then disappeared with a swirl of darkness and reappeared outside a barbeque restaurant.

Kurai held Aqua's hand and started to rush to get inside, "Make haste, no time to waste." Before they could get in though they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Kurai! You better, and asked Aqua for a date!"

Kurai and Aqua turned to see Naruto with Arcana behind him.

Kurai and Aqua blushed, "No dude… I was just… hungry, that's right! Hungry." Kurai said nervously.

"Yeah suuuure." Arcana teased joining the conversation.

"It's good to see you well bro." Arcana said to his friend.

Arcana then tossed Kurai a pouch, "You should pay for the lady you know. Come on Naruto let's go."

"But…" Naruto protested.

"Come on we getting ramen." Arcana cut in.

Naruto beamed and ran ahead of Arcana, "Hurry Arcana-san!" a pile of dust behind him.

Arcana chuckled and then body flickered leaving Kurai and Aqua alone, still flustered.

"Erm… shall we?" Kurai said nervously.

"Uhm… okay." Aqua answered nervously too. They entered the restaurant, ordered and ate while eventually laughing and enjoying each other's company, the awkwardness from before completely forgotten.

Soon a certain super pervert stepped into the open outside the restaurant, "Yes, young love, perfect research material! This will be great for my next edition! Good thing I followed that squirt."

End

Done, sorry again for the wait guys, it MIGHT happen again as I am quite busy these days, anyway send me your feedback so I can be complete! Your feedback is like the power inside those dark spheres for me!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey peoples it is I, Tempestking! Thanks for the review and I will try my best to add more detail to the story, your thoughts were not ignored. Anyway here is the next chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 39: New arrival

Arcana pov

I was hanging out with Naruto but I wasn't too happy, it was the day after the Hokage's funeral, bless his soul. My best friend Kurai was unconscious in the hospital but that wasn't even the worst of it! The thing that angered me was the villagers. They were treating Naruto like trash… again.

As we were walking through the village I could literally feel the stares some even gave their thoughts saying things like, "It's that demon brat." and other nasty accusations. Oh I really wish one of them would try something, then I got a good reason to beat them to a pulp!

"Hey Arcana!" the sound of Naruto draws my attention.

"Looks its Aqua and Kurai." I look at where he is pointing immediately and there I saw my best friend holding Aqua's hand.

Wait

Holding Aqua's hand! "Wow, looks like they're on a date." I say and sure enough Naruto being loud shouted out to my two teammates.

"Oh, Kurai! You better, and asked Aqua for a date!"

They both turn to us and the look on their faces was priceless, look at them blush!

"No dude… I was just… hungry, that's right! Hungry." Kurai said nervously man this guy, he truly is a great friend my foul mood is gone.

"Yeah suuuure." I tease. He gives me a glance.

"It's good to see you well bro." I was truly relieved.

I eventually noticed the restaurant behind him, 'Kurai you sly fox.'

"You should pay for the lady you know." I toss him a pouch with cash in, he can pay it back later.

I then turn to Naruto, "Come on Naruto let's go."

He protested of course but the promise of ramen was good enough to change his mind, heck he even started running and telling me to hurry.

I laugh a bit then look back at my teammates' flustered faces before body flickering to Ichiraku.

By the time Naruto arrived I had already ordered, "Arcana-san! How did you get here!?"

Man I like this guy, "Ninja secret." I say smugly and he mumbles.

Timeskip…

I forgot how much ramen that blonde can eat, man I am so not treating him again! Kurai, I want extra for this, extra for being a good wingman!

I feel like Naruto just got me back, but hey, at least he doesn't realize it.

Anyway after our meal we make our way to one of the training grounds to go train together.

On our way we encounter that girl that Kurai beat in the chunin exams prelims, her name is Shizuka if I recall.

"You, you are Kurai's teammate correct." She asks me, man she looks so serious.

"Yes." I say simply.

"Would you tell me where he resides." For some reason it didn't sound like she was asking.

"Erm… may I ask why?" I question.

"He is to be my husband since I was defeated by him. It is the way of my village."

'Oh my guardian gosh! She just said that with a straight face! Kurai you lucky bastard, this girl is hot! First Aqua now her…'

"What is a husband?" Naruto asks while scratching his cheek.

The idiot! I knew he could be dumb sometimes but really?

She ignores his stupidity and asks about Kurai again.

Wait, I remember now, this girl, Naruto beat her in Shippuuden and then she asked to marry him, but he refused…

She seems to be getting impatient.

"Kurai lives with Arcana!" Naruto says pointing to me.

That baka!

She looks at me more seriously, "Show me."

Man this girl is making me nervous. Her green eyes are literally staring through me. Man I feel sorry for Kurai…

Wait!

'This could be hilarious!' I think to myself holding in my laughter.

"I'll show you." I create a shadow clone and tell her to follow, she complies.

"Well Kurai, she's all yours" I saw and start to laugh a bit when she is out of hearing range.

"Arcana, why are you laughing? Why is that girl looking for Kurai?"

This guy really doesn't know does he? "Nah its fine, don't worry." I say.

…

…

…

That blonde, he nagged all the way to from where we were until now! At least the training ground is within sight!

"Arcana, why was…"

"OKAY, RELAX!" I shout. Man I can't take it anymore.

"That girl wants to be Kurai's…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, HELP!" we hear someone shouting, it sounds like it came from the training ground.

Naruto and I begin to run, as we make it to the source of the noise, we see a girl with indigo shoulder length hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin which covers the right side of her face. Her mouth was… full of blood and there was a villager on the ground with his hand on his shoulder. She didn't bite him did she?

She looks at Naruto and me and then coughs up the blood and flesh that bit off the man.

"Something is wrong, it tastes… terrible."

Then red-black appendages came out of her back, it looked like a wings only one was small and one was big.

'Wait, that's a kagune! Is she?'

I was interrupted from my thoughts, the kagune almost skewered me and Naruto, we jumped away however so she just struck the ground. Naruto began his signature jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

10 Naruto clones dashed to the girl. The kagune swatted four away like flies, the rest jumped but the kagune was fast and then they were dodging like crazy and not getting any closer.

They then threw some shuriken, "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" many shuriken were created and going for the girl. The kagune shielded the girl from the shuriken it was amazing that she knew where to block since she was still on her knees with her head down and her hand in front of her mouth. Naruto took this as an opportunity to strike, two clones rushed in from the side and managed to strike her upward.

"U-Zu" soon more clones joined in.

"Ma-Ki"

"Ugh!" she yelled in pain, he wasn't holding back.

Then the real Naruto jumped above her, "Naruto Ren…"

She swatted him out of the air before he could strike, "Gah!" he was knocked down.

Her kagune the made short work of the clones and she landed in a crouch.

"It hurts…" the girl said

The villager she had bitten seemed to have fainted.

She was about to strike Naruto again!

She struck, I can't stop her!

"Naruto!" I move as fast as I can and stop here attack… with my body. I look down and notice her kagune impaling my shoulder, it's bloody and the pain is excruciating.

"Arcana!" Naruto shouts my name.

End

Done, anyone know who this strange girl is? What about Arcana? Is he alright?


	40. Chapter 40

Helloha! Tempestking here! First thanks for the reviews! Now back to business! Onward with…

Something Interesting

Chapter 40: Ghoul? Are you insane!?

Kurai pov

Man that was some great barbeque! Aqua is great company too, it was almost as if we truly were on a date, even the waiter added his two cents when I paid, something along the lines of, 'Such a good example of how a man should be, ah young love…' needless to say my face became red at that moment and I could tell that Aqua was a bit flustered too.

I notice that it is afternoon now that we are outside of the restaurant, man I still can't tell what time it is exactly by looking at the sun… all I know is its late afternoon.

"Thanks Aqua." I say while facing Aqua, a smile on my face.

She looks at me with a bit of confusion, "For what Kurai?" she asks

"Well first for letting me leave that hospital, joining me for barbeque…"

"But Kurai…" she interrupts me. "I never really did anything that great, and the barbeque was your idea… I mean you even paid…"

I stop her there, I'm in the middle of praise here, and when I want to praise someone then it is praise they shall receive! "No seriously, thanks for coming along with me. Just you being there was good enough for me."

"You made my day today Aqua! Would you just accept my thanks already!" I say the last part sounding a bit goofy but hey it gets the point across!

She looks at me then after a moment she smiles, a real smile, "Your welcome Kurai!"

'Maybe Arcana was right, maybe I should make a move on her. I mean she is pretty…'

"Okay then!" I say loudly, mostly to halt my own thoughts, I blame Arcana for that. "As your reward I shall walk you home." And then I begin walking, but then after about five steps I stop then look at Aqua.

"Hey, Aqua?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your house again?" I say sheepishly, I don't think I ever knew where she lived and if I did it must have slipped my mind. This village is huge mind you!

Aqua starts laughing. She then walks over to me. "My house is this way silly." And then she walks in the other direction and I follow, good thing too, my way was completely wrong!

With Arcana

The mysterious girl looked shocked at Arcana, 'this boy… why did he…?'

Naruto interrupted her from her thoughts by punching her squarely in the face sending her flying. Her kagune stopped her from going too far by latching onto a tree, however there was blood flowing from her mouth.

Naruto was using the power of the kyuubi now he was really pissed, "How dare you do that to Arcana!?"

Naruto and the girl were going to continue but they Arcana spoke, "Both of you… Stop!

They both looked to Arcana, his eyes of Gaia activated healing me slowly with bio energy, 'Damn, I need to learn to use these eyes to heal wounds faster…'

The girl looked at Arcana and spoke, "Why, why would you put your life on the line to save someone else?"

Arcana walked closer to her while answering, "Because, he is my friend."

This shocked the girl, 'This boy, he reminds me of him…'

Naruto was shocked too, so shocked that he reverted to normal, 'Arcana-san… got wounded to save me… because we are friends?' he put his hand and his heart as he felt a wave of joy, 'What is this feeling?'

Arcana kept walking closer and closer, "I know what you are..."

The girl looked shocked but he continued to speak, "…but I'm not afraid, if you stop attacking us I'll help you."

'I hope I know what I'm doing…'

The girl didn't know what to think, 'How does he know and why…?'

"Why would you help me, you don't even know me."

Arcana had finally closed the distance between the two of them, 'Here goes…'

"You remind me of him." Arcana says while pointing to Naruto. "I don't know you but I just have the feeling that you need a hand isn't that a good enough reason?"

"You…" She began but Arcana interrupted her.

"You have no place to go to, in fact you don't know where you are do you? Let me help you, if you feel like I'm just using you then you are free to leave. What do you say? Arcana puts his hand out.

After a few minutes which for them felt like an eternity the girl took his hand.

"I'm Arcana and that is Naruto."

"I'm Touka."

'It is her!'

"Nice to meet you Touka, come let's go." Arcana helps her up.

Naruto was silent still in thought about what Arcana did for him.

'What have I done? I guess I could take her to my house…'

"Arcana, what about that villager?" Naruto says after regaining himself.

'Oh that's right.' Arcana goes to take a closer look at the village and he remember the guy! 'His one of the villagers who calls Naruto a demon! Hm… I say he deserves it… I can't leave him like this though." Arcana then looks at his shoulder. 'It's strange though, she coughed up the blood and flesh… I'll worry about that later though.'

The village then woke up and when he saw Touka he screamed. Arcana was quite clever however and used a genjutsu on him so that he thought that Touka saved him from a wild animal.

Touka was shocked as what Arcana had done was a mystery to her and she was a bit reluctant to let the villager go but Arcana reassured her.

With Kurai

After Kurai had walked aqua home he decided that he would return home as well.

Timeskip…

When Kurai got home he sees Arcana, Naruto, Shin and a unknown girl there. He then notices Arcana's wound.

`Arc, what happened are you okay? Who is the girl` Kurai asked in English his voice is mixed with worry and seriousness.

"I'm fine Kurai, this is Touka."

Kurai is shocked then looks at Touka, `From Tokyo Ghoul?`

The word 'Ghoul' made Touka uneasy but Arcana told her there is nothing to worry about.

"Yes." Arcana said simply.

"Kurai what are you saying!? I wanna know too!" Naruto whined.

`Dude she's a ghoul…`

Touka really wanted to know what was being said too, hearing Ghoul was making her paranoid.

"So?"

'His Insane isn't he?' Kurai thought.

Done

And yes! It is Touka from Tokyo Ghoul, this is actually kinda like a request from a friend of mine. Do you guys think it's weird that I added her? I feel a bit unsatisfied with this chapter maybe it was a bit too cheesy… Anyway just keep letting me know what you guys think!


	41. Chapter 41

Hey peoples, man this story has made it past the 40th chapter I'm so proud also I updated that chapter, noticed some grammar mistakes… I wonder though… do you think I could use this as an excuse to be lazy? Hmm… something interesting to think about… anyways! Onward to the chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 41: Help

Kurai was puzzled, why was he puzzled you ask, his friend had invited a ghoul to live with them. She was easy on the eyes but she was still a ghoul and since she is a ghoul she needs to feed… on human flesh.

'I wonder how we are going to feed her.' Kurai was racking his brain out. He didn't mind having Touka stay with them but what about when she needed to feed.

'If she preyed on the villagers someone would definitely notice, I mean this is a village filled with ninja for crying out loud.' Kurai then notices it. All eyes were on him, Naruto, Shin, Arcana and even Touka. It was really quiet, you could even hear a pin drop, this was getting really awkward fast.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Kurai asked. After a bit of fidgeting Arcana spoke.

"Dude I didn't really know what to do so I brought her here to…"

"Its fine, I'll leave. I'm sorry for the trouble." Touka said cutting Arcana off, she began to walk to the door.

Kurai however stood in her way, "No, it's no trouble, my friend did the right thing bringing you here. The way things are now you'll need some help so you may stay here."

Touka looked at Kurai, "Why, why do you and your friend want to go to so much trouble to help me?"

Kurai looked at Arcana then back at Touka, "Well, you're different, let's put it that way. Plus do you know where you are right now?"

Touka looked away.

"Exactly, we'll help you, why, well no reason really but we don't need a reason to help someone do we?" Kurai asked.

"Why!? Surely you want something!?" Touka was uncertain, surely they didn't want to help her out of the goodness of their hearts, did they?

"We don't." Arcana said he walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder from behind her, "Just give us a chance."

"Okay, you can stay here, or you may leave, the decision is yours Touka we won't force you." Kurai said.

…

…

…

"Fine."

"What?" Kurai asked.

"Fine, I… I'll accept your help." Touka said finally

"Coolio, I believe introductions should be in order then! I'm Kurai!" Kurai said optimistically. He then pointed at Shin, "That is Shin and you already met Naruto and Arcana."

"It's nice to meet you all." Touka replied. Kurai then looked outside, "Woah it's getting late…" he then looked at Naruto."

"Well then Arcana, be a good host and pour Touka a cup of coffee!" Kurai said remembering that coffee was the one thing ghouls could enjoy beside human flesh and blood, Everything else tasted like ash if he recalled correctly.

"Hey, it's our house, you must be a good host too!" Arcana said.

"I am, I'm going to walk Naruto home like a good host and friend!" Kurai said.

"It's alright I can walk alone…" Naruto said but Kurai insisted, "Nonsense, come let us be off while Shin and Arc help Touka settle in."

"Alright then, Good night guys!" Naruto said.

"Good Night" Shin said.

"Night dude" Arcana said.

Naruto then went to Touka, "It was nice to meet you Touka-chan, I don't know what you guys were talking about but if Arcana and Kurai want to help you then I will too, believe it!" Naruto said loudly making Arcana, Kurai and Shin smile. Touka was surprised she looked away and muttered, "Thanks" quietly.

'She's a stubborn one alright.' Kurai mused.

"Okay then we'll speak when I return." Kurai said before leaving with Naruto.

With Kurai and Naruto

As Kurai and Naruto were walking to Naruto's home some drunk villagers spotted them, or more accurately they spotted the demon brat.

"Hey, it's that demon brat!"

"Let's teach him a lesson, I'll bet he is responsible for the death of the hokage."

They then began throwing bottles at Naruto and Kurai.

"My word, are they serious!" Kurai said not really surprised but seriously this really is ridiculous.

"Darkness!" Kurai summoned his darkness and caught the bottles with a dark sphere. "You Fools!" He then made the bottles decay into nothing and activated his Sharingan.

He looked the villagers in their eyes and they started to scream and cry before scurrying away.

"His… a monster!"

When the coast was clear Kurai looked at Naruto and smiled, "If they attack you again let me know okay, I get to practice my bad side." he said evilly.

"What did you do to them?" Naruto asked.

"Genjutsu. Let's leave it at that.

The rest of the trip to Naruto's house was without mishap.

"Thanks Kurai, you didn't have to walk me ya know."

"Nah it's chilled. Good night buddy."

"Night!" and Naruto went into his house.

"Well that's done." Kurai said and then teleported to his house using his darkness. When Kurai appeared in the house he shocked the other three occupants.

"Dude warn me next time you do that!" Arcana said, him, Shin and Touka were drinking coffee but.

"How do I warn you that I'm going to teleport her before a teleport here?" Kurai said while doing a thinking pose.

"Whatever."

"How do you do that?" Touka asked.

"Time to begin explaining." Kurai said.

So Arcana and Kurai began telling Touka what they knew about the Elemental Nations, Ninjutsu and the Leaf Village. They didn't tell her too much though just the basics. Arcana then told Kurai of his first encounter with Touka but something was bugging Kurai.

"Something about that story was weird." Kurai said, "You said after she bit the man she spat it out a bit later?"

Arcana nodded.

Kurai then looked at Touka, they were sitting at a table, Arcana told Shin to let them speak in private so he was in their room.

"Why did you spit it out?" Kurai asked.

"It… tasted terrible, it was strange." Touka said "But why is that important?"

Kurai then stood up, "That dear Touka might be the most important part." He then wnet to the fridge and got something.

"Eat." Kurai placed a chocolate in front of Touka.

"I can't…"

"I know but try, please. Kurai insist.

Touka then took the chocolate bar and slowly took a bite.

…

…

…

"This… tastes good!" she said and then she ate the whole thing and they Kurai looked at her with a shocked face.

"She ate my chocolate…" Kurai whined.

"Could I have more?" Touka asked

"Seriously!? You ate my chocolate and you want more!?"

"Dude, I'm hungry…" Arcana said.

Kurai looked at him and then patted him on his shoulder quite hard, "You're always hungry."

"Dude why did you do that so hard!?" Arcana whined.

"Nevermind that you fool, do you know what this means!?"

"What?"

"It means Touka can eat normal food! This could work after all! Make yourself useful Arcana, there is cup ramen in the food cupboard."

End

Done! I tried to make it so that you don't have to watch Tokyo Ghoul by explaining that Touka is a ghoul and stuff. Also she can eat normal food! How do you like that! till next chapter. Review would you!


	42. Chapter 42

Hey all! I'm still alive! This story is alive too! So let's get on with this new chapter of

Something Interesting

Chapter 42: Route split

It was a peaceful morning for everyone at Arcana and Kurai's house. Touka enjoyed real food the night before, she found it quite delicious. Since there was 2 beds in Arcana's room, Shin had to take the couch and Touka the other bed. Touka said she didn't mind the couch but Arcana and Shin insisted. So yes, it was quite peaceful until…

There was a knock on the door. However nobody really wanted to get up and answer and so the knocking continued.

"Shin couldn't you answer?" Arcana asked as he went to answer the door passing Shin who was still half asleep.

"Hello." Arcana said nervously. 'What is she doing here?'

It was none other than Shizuka who had quite a determined look on her face.

Shin was now up and Touka had just come out of the room. There was only one person who wasn't present.

"Where is he?" Shizuka asked straight to the point.

"Kurai?" Arcana asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

'Oh my guardian gosh…' Arcana didn't know why but this was quite awkward.

"I think his asleep…"

"Well then I would like to see him, am I come in?" she asked nicely.

'Why do I get the feeling that I don't have a choice?' Arcana thought and then opened the door. 'Kurai is either very lucky or very unlucky…'

"This is Shin and Touka, my and Kurai's housemates" Arcana told Shizuka beginning introductions.

"Guys this is Shizuka, um… Kurai's."

"Future wife." Shizuka finished his sentence shocking everyone even Touka.

"Kurai is getting married?" Shin said.

Touka was silent.

"Where is he?" Shizuka asked.

Arcana and Shin point to the door of his room in unison.

…

…

…

Kurai was in a blissful slumber, in his subconscious he could feel something was caressing his face though.

"Good morning my betrothed."

If Kurai was ever asleep, he wasn't asleep anymore. Shizuka was sitting on his bed caressing his cheek.

"Um… Shizuka, What are you doing in my room?" Kurai asked slowly.

"Remember we agreed that we would get to know each other better as you suggested during the chuunin exams?"

'Oh my…' Kurai sits up and his stomach growls.

"It seems you are hungry." she started giggling, Kurai thought it was cute but was quite embarrassed.

"Let me get up and then we can go get some take out." Kurai said.

She gets up and Kurai sits up.

"Is it okay if I bring the others as well, you can get to know the type of people I hang out with, after all you are going to be one of them soon."

"Okay then, but next time it will be just the two of us alright?"

"Okay, that's fine. Do you mind going to tell the others while I get ready?" Kurai asked, 'Please go so I can change in privacy…"

"Alright Kurai-kun." She exits the rooms and Kurai starts speed dressing.

After only 5 minutes Kurai is out of his room, he wears black pants, a black shirt and a white jacket with black shoes. Kurai sees Shizuka and the others have a conversation in the lounge.

There was then a knock on the door, Shin answered and invited two new people inside, Aqua and Naruto.

"Hey everyone, I met Aqua-chan along the way so I was telling her about Touka-chan." He then notices Shizuka.

"What is she doing here?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Hello everyone." Aqua says after Naruto.

Arcana began introductions, "Hey guys, this is Touka, she will be living here from now on as she has nowhere to go and this is Shizuka, Kurai's…"

"Future wife." Shizuka cut in.

Naruto and Aqua were shocked.

"She was just explaining how Kurai proposed." Shin said.

Kurai put his hand buried his face in his right hand.

"I didn't propose!"

Shizuka then explained the laws of her village and how Kurai was her betrothed and Kurai tried explaining that he was not ready for marriage.

"Anyway, guys let's all go get some take out!" Kurai said.

"Ramen!?" shouted you-know-who.

"I'm hungry…" Arcana said.

Kurai patted him on his shoulder, "Your always hungry." Then he looked at Naruto, "And you just want to eat ramen, today I want meat!"

Naruto started crying crocodile tears, "My ramen…"

"Meat!" Arcana shouted and fist-bumped the air.

"Touka, you will enjoy this." Kurai said.

Timeskip, at a barbeque eatery.

Arcana, Kurai, Naruto, Aqua, Shin, Touka and Shizuka were seated together waiting for their order. Luckily they found places they could take Naruto to a long time ago.

Shizuka was sitting next to Kurai of course with Aqua on the other side. Naruto at the head of the table and on the opposite side was Arcana, Touka and Shin. They were having a flowing conversation, introductions were made to everyone and soon their orders arrived.

"Here comes the food!" Kurai said happy that it was finally here, he was starving.

"Itadakimasu!"

They all enjoyed their meal.

Timeskip, after meal.

Most had just finished their meal and others were close to finishing then Genma came.

"Hey, brats, you seem to be enjoying yourselves while we need shinobi on missions! Listen, I have a mission to do myself so I won't be there to help you kids so go and choose a mission wisely okay. Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is looking for you by the way."

"That pervert?" Naruto put out there.

"Okay sensei, be safe on your mission, we will go select a mission shortly." Kurai said and then looked to Arcana who nodded and they began tomove. Naruto went to find Jiraiya, Arcana, Shin and Touka went home, Arcana said he needed some things. Kurai, Aqua and Shizuka went to go get a mission.

Arcana pov

I was walking home with Touka and Shin. Touka was just telling me how she enjoyed eating meat when we saw Naruto with a huge bag which he could barely carry, "Naruto what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going on a mission outside the village with that pervert, need to make sure I got everything."

"Really…?" Touka said

"His not serious…" Shin said.

"Shin, Touka, I'm going to go with Naruto, you two go home."

"No, I want to go with you, you helped me, and so I want to go with you." Touka said determined.

"Will you stay if I say 'no'?"

"No." she replied sternly.

Arcana sighed, "Fine, Shin tell Kurai for me okay."

"When can I join on a mission?" Shin whined

"You'll get your turn don't worry."

Kurai pov

I went to get a mission with Aqua and Shizuka tagging along, I chose a C-rank. Apparently a village in the land of Fire requested that we safely escort some precious cargo to them but we are not allowed to look at the cargo. At least there's no one to guard.

And so I begin walking home, Aqua and Shizuka are having a conversation behind me. I can't quite hear though but Aqua looks flustered, I wonder what they are talking about.

"Kurai!" I turn to see Shin running towards me. Shin informs me that Arcana will be joining Naruto on his mission, just as we planned.

"Well Aqua, I hope you don't mind but it seems we have to do this mission on our own."

"Wait." It was Shizuka, "I will go with you."

"But you don't have any loyalties to this village, you really don't…"

"I must protect you. You are my betrothed."

"Aqua? Are you okay with this?"

"Sure why not," leave it to Aqua to always be nice.

"We'll both protect you!" Shizuka said.

Aqua was turning red.

"Okay then we will do the mission together!" Kurai declared.

End

This chapter is quite long, guess this is for not updating in so long, sorry about that guys! So on missions we have Arcana, Naruto and Touka on one team. On the other we have Kurai, Aqua and Shizuka. What do you think of that split. Will Jiraiya accept Arcana and Touka though? Find out next chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

I'm here. This chapter is here. Are you here? Let's begin…

Something Interesting

Chapter 43: Run in

Arcana pov

Here I am with Naruto, Touka and this super pervert. Walking down the street…

This guy, Jiraiya, was so cool in the anime but he is really something else in person. It was hard enough getting him to let me tag along.

Flashback…

"Hey brat, what took you so long!? And what is with that huge bag!?" was the first thing Jiraiya said as I saw him for the first time and of course he said that, Naruto had a bag the size of 5 hiking bags, is he sick!?

Eventually Naruto got a got a back with a reasonable size. Then that pervert looked at Touka and me, a bit longer on Touka though but we all know why.

"Who are these brats!?" asked the pervert.

"Arcana-san and Touka-chan!" Naruto answers. They want to join us!

Jiraiya looks at us again, as if sizing us up, "No way. It's enough that I have you to deal with, plus we are going out of the village for a while." He then looks at Touka, "She can tag along however! She can help me with my research!" he says all excited, what a perv.

"Do we really have to go with this pervert, who is he anyway?" Touka says quite harshly in fact.

"Pervert?"

This is the part, here it comes…

"I'm the great sannin Jiraiya! I'm also not a pervert."

He pauses. Naruto and Touka don't look convinced. Don't say it…

"I'm a super pervert!"

At this point I start laughing, he has no shame!

"I'm not going anywhere with that guy." Touka says.

"Come on, we going for Naruto, he's our friend after all." Touka looks surprised, Naruto smiles and his eyes sparkle.

"You have friends? And I girl like that no less!" Jiraiya says to Naruto.

"What do you mean you pervert! Can they come along or what?" Naruto asked quite annoyed.

"Sorry squirt they can't." Jiraiya says.

Got to make my move now, "Naruto is my friend, I'm going." I say with resolve, now for his weakness. "And if I go she will go too!" Touka glares at me.

"Nope sorry kid."

Why is he being so difficult, why!

"I'll go if you let him go." Touka says, she looks at Naruto. "He is our friend after all…"

I was shocked at this point, definitely never saw that coming but it looks like his not going to…

"Alright fine. You can come along."

WHAT! This guy. Is it because she asked! It probably is but still!

Flashback end

That pervert agreed to like us join the trip back he said we must stand aside when he trains Naruto. This made Naruto excited and he kept nagging Jiraiya about it. He deserves it alright.

When we get to a town Jiraiya gets us two rooms, Touka get her own room shockingly. Then the pervert goes off with some girl talking about research. Touka has a look of disgust, she then went to her room. Naruto and I go to the other room and get really bored so we practice our chakra control.

After a while we hear a knock on the door.

'Oh no, it's them!'

Naruto goes to answer but I beat him and with my eyes of Gaia active I create a boulder and throw it through the door hoping it hits the person on the other side.

"Why did you did you…" Naruto says but I run out to the corridor I see Touka come out of her room.

"What's happening?" she asks.

Naruto runs out behind me. Where are they, I clearly missed.

"Is that anyway to answer the door?" I hear behind me.

I turn and see them and I panic inside.

Sharingan eyes, huge sword in bandages, black cloaks with red clouds…

I'm face to face with Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki, not good.

"That is some interesting eyes that boy has." Kisame says. Itachi stares into my eyes, wait why am I looking him of all people in the eyes!?

"Itachi Uchiha!" we hear someone shout. We look back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto says wondering why Sasuke was there.

Sasuke's Sharingan is flaring.

"Another Uchiha lives? So that is your brother." Kisame says to Itachi.

"Leave him to me." Itachi replies. Man I'm scared of that guy.

"I lived as you asked! I hated you and despised you! That was the only thing that kept me alive! So that I can kill you!" Sasuke roars.

Sasuke activates his Chidori and runs his hand against the wall leaving a trail as he runs to his older brother.

Itachi stops his attack by grabbing his wrist as if it's nothing! That guy is too strong!

He breaks Sasukes wrist and Sasuke yells in pain. He then slams him into the wall.

"Stop!" Naruto tries to use the power of the Nine Tails but Kisame uses his sword to drain the chakra from him.

"Nice! My sword loves devouring chakra." Kisame says.

"First Gate Open!" I open the first gate and rush Kisame. I aim for his jaw with a stone fist but he blocks my attack with his sword.

"Second gate open!" Kisame jumps back, a smirk on his face I go after him again but he slashes with his sword knocking me back and into Naruto, how?

I see Sasuke is down. Touka uses her kagenune to attack Kisame from a distance.

"Interesting, I can't steal the chakra from this, maybe if I break it!" He unleashes Samehada from the bandages and attacks furiously, Touka and Kisame clash but she is getting pushed back, she won't last long. So this is S-rank Ninja…

Kisame eventually overpowers Touka and and sends into a wall.

"So strong…" I hear her say as she coughs up blood.

"Hey there, the great Jiraiya has arrived!"

I see Jiraiya and boy am I happy to see him!

End

How was this chapter? A run in with the Akatsuki. Luckily the pervert arrived to save the day.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello guys, no notices here so straight into…

Something Interesting

Chapter 44: Village in deception

Kurai pov

So here I am traveling with Aqua and Shizuka setting out for a C-rank mission. The cargo we carry is a scroll of which the content is unknown. Anyway I carry the scroll on my person as we run through some woods. I can't get that, why is it always woods or a bunch of trees?

I do hope Arcana is alright. He's going to run into the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The last time we faced off against that guy we got lucky, granted Jiraiya is there but still.

"Kurai-kun, do you have any idea how long the trip to this village is going to take?" Shizuka asks from my left.

"According to the intel we got, it should take 2 days for us to get there, So we travel till nightfall, set up camp and if everything goes smoothly we should arrive at our destination by to tomorrow afternoon." I answer.

"So all we need to do is deliver this scroll to the elder of the village?" Aqua asks.

"Yep, however it's a C-rank because we might run into trouble and by trouble I don't mean bandits."

"What kind of trouble?" Aqua asks.

"Something strange is happening in the town. I'm sure if we run into any trouble we'll have to deal with it." I say.

"Don't worry Kurai-kun, we are going to protect you remember!" Shizuka reassures me.

"Right!" Aqua agrees.

They agreeing, is this a bad omen? They both two lovelies but why do I get the chills?

"Okay then I'm counting on you girls!" I say and smile with my teeth showing.

I notice they both start blushing.

"Aw you look so cute Kurai-kun!" Shizuka says.

"She's right!" Aqua agrees, again!

"Not cute!

"Not cute, handsome or something like that!" I complain.

They both start giggling, girls… hot girls, I'm quite lucky now that I think about it.

Timeskip nightfall…

It's nightfall now and we found a clearing and we begin setting up camp. I make a fire using a fire jutsu.

"Okay ladies, I'm going to go off to train okay?"

They look at me and Aqua answers, "Are you sure you don't need to rest, we were travelling for quite a while."

"I'm good, there's a technique I want to work on."

"Want a sparring partner?" Shizuka offers.

"No thanks, I need to get this technique right first then practice using it in battle." I say.

"Okay I understand." Shizuka says, wow I don't hear a hint of disappointment in her tone, for that I'm glad.

I begin to walk further into the forest but before I leave I look back at my two comrades and… I'll stick with calling them friends.

"Don't wait up for me okay?"

Shizuka smiles, "You already sound like the guy in this relationship, telling us girls not to wait up for you."

Well shoot! That was not how I meant it!

"Okay I'll be going now!" I say and run off hastily.

…

…

…

I've been training for quite sometime. Working on dark techniques, trying to mold my darkness into a solid form. Mainly trying to shape into a sword. I was able to create a sword of fire and a sword of lightning, maintaining this control is quite difficult. It took me a while to get it, I soon tried dual wielding, making a lightning and a fire sword in each hand. It ended in failure. Darkness seems harder to mold but it's cool, I'd go back now and get some rest. As I walk back to where we set up camp I hear Aqua and Shizuka, it sounds like a battle! Was I so focused on training that I didn't notice! I run to see what's happening. When I arrive near them I see them sparring.

I see Shizuka launch a fast barrage of kunai at Aqua.

"Command type: Waterfall!" I see Aqua using a water torrent to defend as well as attack.

The water torrent is violent and stops all of Shizuka's kunai and now the torrent is heading for her and she has no time to dodge. The torrent takes Shizuka. When it ends I see Shizuka soaking wet on the ground. She gets up after a while though.

"Aqua you win, you have my respect." The two go to each other and shake hands. "Did you have to soak me though?" Shizuka asks.

"Sorry." Aqua says.

"Man it looks like you two were sparring way too seriously." I say getting their attention.

"Aqua, right now you are the only other girl I am willing to share Kurai with." Shizuka says

I'm flabbergasted, and so is Aqua.

"Okay I'm going to leave now, goodnight!" I say and body flicker away.

'She said share right? I wasn't hearing things was I?'

Timeskip…

After the nights events we travelled on and reached our destination. Suzao Village. The place seems peaceful enough.

We walk through the village and see people with smiles, we see stores with a number of merchandise and villagers going about their daily activities.

"This is strange, I this village seems normal, let's press onward." I say.

The girls nod.

We ask a villager where the elder's house is and he tells us to go straight then make a right, it's the biggest house in the village. No surprise there.

Soon we get to the house we knock and are prompted to enter.

Inside we see an old man who greets us and offers us tea. We talk to the elder for a bit and he says that nothing strange is happening in this village, it is as peaceful as can be and that he is sorry if we were worry. We tell him it's alright and then we say our goodbyes. After handing him the scroll he says sorry again for some reason but we pay it no mind.

"That was easy, too easy." I say as we begin to leave.

The girls agree.

We walk.

…

…

…

I now notice something really strange, "Hey girls, weren't we supposed to be out of this village already?"

"I think we almost there." Aqua says.

'This doesn't feel right…" I say.

We walk on past some houses and stores and Shizuka speaks up, "Didn't we pass these stores already?"

"Genjutsu?" I ask.

"Kai!" Aqua does the release seal.

Nothing happens.

I activate my sharingan and everything seems normal.

"Let's keep going." I say.

We walk a bit more and soon we see houses and stores again but the walls look a beat unstable as if it were really old.

"This isn't right, follow me!" I jump on the roofs and try to exit the village we jump for a bit and eventually land.

When we look again we see the same house but this time they look horrible! Full of holes, cracks and grime.

"Kurai, I Think we have been going in circles, these are those same houses and stores." Aqua says.

"Man this is a problem…"

End

Done! What do you think? Shizuka and Aqua sharing Kurai isn't he just lucky? And what is happening in Suzao village, why can't the 3 leave? Find out next chapter? Remember people feedback is important!


	45. Chapter 45

Hey peoples the wait is over! 2017 is here! Here is another chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 45: Travels

Arcana pov

That pervert is giving his lame intro still, man he is lame but strong that's for sure.

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi says and him and Kisame start to retreat down the hallway.

"You're not getting away!" Jiraiya says and does hand signs suddenly the scenery changes to the the inside of… something, a toad I think.

"Brats, stay still!" Jiraiya shouts and me, Touka and Naruto obey and then intestines or whatever are going after Itachi and Kisame.

They run towards a dead end but Itachi uses his Amaterasu to break a hole to escape.

They got away… Jiraiya releases his jutsu and goes to inspect the flames of Amaterasu.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask Touka and Naruto.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto says but Touka is silent

Then I notice Jiraiya fly to the floor and I see Guy standing there! Oh my gosh I missed seeing that pervert getting kicked in the face!

I now see Guy begging for forgiveness and its quite funny.

"Where's Sasuke!?" Naruto yells.

We go to Sasuke and see that he is in bad shape and unconscious, it's the effects of Tsukiyomi.

Jiraiya tells Guy to take Sasuke back to the village and Guy goes on his way. Jiraiya tells us that we need to depart but Naruto is stubborn as he is worried about his teammate. Jiraiya however tells him that Tsunade, the person we are looking for may be able to help Sasuke and that kills his stubbornness.

And so we continue our search for Tsunade at least not much has changed from the main story,  
I think.

As we travel Jiraiya stops and looks back.

"You two can leave if you want?"

"What?" I say.

"Those two who attacked you kids are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two S-rank criminals part of an organization called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." looking at Naruto.

"And they are after you Naruto." Jiraiya looks at me and Touka.

"So you two can go back, you don't need to risk your lives."

'Is he trying to tell us to go home!? No way!'

"No." I say.

"I'm going, I know about Naruto's burden and the horrible life he had! But I don't care, his my friend and I will protect him."

Naruto and Touka look at in in a new light but Jiraiya doesn't look convinced.

"Can you protect him from a bunch of S-rank ninja?" he asks.

"Probably not" I say honestly because right now there is no way I can beat the Akatsuki.

"But I will still protect him!"

Jiraiya looks at me stoically.

"I still want to come with too." Touka says.

"Guys…" Naruto is quite happy.

Jiraiya give a hearty laugh, "ha ha ha! You kids sure are stubborn, let's go then!"

So we continue our journey.

After a while of travelling in silence we see a village and Jiraiya tells Naruto that if he wants to combat powerful shinobi be must get stronger.

"So in order to make you stronger, I will teach you this move"

A blue ball appears in his hand, it's the Rasengan! His teaching him that know, wasn't he supposed to use it on a chunin shinobi?

He slams the Rasengan into the bark of a tree and it makes a decent sized hole in the tree.

'That was so awesome!'

"That was so cool, how do I do it, tell me!" Naruto says excited, Touka is amazed too and it's no surprise."

"Realx kid." Jiraiya says trying to get Naruto to quiet down.

Jiraiya then tell Touka and myself that we are not allowed to see the training Naruto is given for the Rasengan. Guess it's understandable but it would be really cool if |I could learn it too, this sucks. I agree to Jiraiya's terms but I ask him a favor in return.

"I wanted you to teach me how to get a summoning contract, but not with the toads, I want my own summon."

"No can do kid."

"I need to get stronger too, stronger so I can protect Naruto and my other friends!"

"Fine, fine. You really are stubborn sheesh." Jiraiya says all nonchalant.

"Also can you help Touka with jutsu?"

"Fine after I'm done with Naruto."

"Okay then."

So Jiraiya goes off with Naruto to teach him the Rasengan. Touka and I wait for him.

"Thank you." I say.

She looks puzzled, "For what?"

"You hardly know me or Naruto but you are sticking with us and I appreciate it."

I see that she starts blushing but she turns around, "Wh-Whatever, you helped me, I'm just paying you back."

I like this girl.

Jiraiya returned at this point and he began to sk Touka if she knew about jutsu and her affinity.

"I only know what Arcana and Kurai told me, as for my affinity… no." Touka says.

"Weren't you in the academy?" Jiraiya asks.

"No she wasn't, Naruto and I found her in the village but she had no place to go so we took her in, she's not even a genin."

'This is bad! I bet his suspicious but his hiding it'

"What about that jutsu I saw her use, like an appendage?"

'He saw that?'

"It's a kekkai genkai called the Kagenune." I say.

"The Kagenune? Never heard of that one. Strange."

'His on to us!'

"Okay then let's get on with your training, Touka right? Come over here." He says to her then he looks at me, "You, brat! Wait there!"

They go off.

…

…

…

After like half an hour Jiraiya comes back and the left side of his face is red, looks like he got slapped, probably tried his luck with Touka.

"Where's Touka?" I ask.

"Doing some chakra exercises." He says in quite a perverted manner

"Okay… so how do I get a summon?" I saw changing the subject.

"It's not easy, brat, and may cost you your life."

"Bring it on!"

"Stubborn indeed, what kind of summoning do you want?"

"A wolf"

End

Done! I kinda forgot some of the stuff that happens her so I may skip a few things. Anyway got an affinity in mind for Touka? Let me know, for now I'm thinking wind.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey peoples I decided to type another one continuing from where I left off with Kurai's story, so here is…

Something Interesting

Chapter 46: Deeper in deception

Kurai's pov

Here we find ourselves in quite a bind. The places are same! Just more sinister, it's creepy.

"Kurai look!" I hear Aqua shout near one of the houses.

"There's a sign here…" she says standing near a sign a few feet off. The sign stands out for some reason and I'm sure it was not there before. Anyway Shizuka and I get closer as Aqua reads the sign.

"Here-in lies the point of no return. Backward a journey unfulfilled yet a travel of bliss. Forward a path of true terror as forward is a path straight and true. We surround ourselves with lies when seeking comfort from a harsh reality, choose your destination wisely."

This is getting stranger by the minute.

"Okay let's go forward." I say

"Are you sure Kurai-kun?" Shizuka asks me.

I nod, "Yes, I don't think going back is going to get us anyway."

"Kurai is right, running from the truth doesn't solve the problem." Aqua says.

"Okay then let's go! I'll follow you." Shizuka says and I smile.

…

…

We press on after another round we see the houses again, this time the houses are in ruins.

"Is that sign still there?" I ask and we go to see if the sign is still there.

The sign is gone, in its place is two coffins. Aqua examines the one and Shizuka examines the other.

"There's something written here." Aqua says.

"Same here." Shizuka says

"What does it say?" I ask.

"It says, 'here lies… Aqua'"

"This one has my name on it." Shizuka says.

Strange

Suddenly the coffins open! The girls move back but a dark vortex pulls them in faster than I could take action! They didn't even have a chance to scream or shout or anything!

The coffins disappear.

"Aqua! Shizuka!" I call out. No response.

After a bit of searching around and shouting I worry for them.

'This is bad, I feel like if something bad happens to them then it's all my fault!'

I call out there names again and still no answer! I activate my Sharingan in desperation but I see nothing! How is this possible!?

'Forward, I must trust that the girls are alright and press forward. For their sakes.'

I go forward. Soon I see the house where the town elder lived. I go to the house and the try to open the door but my hand passes through it. I activate my Sharingan again and I see that the house is an illusion. Then I see an attack coming my way. I jump to the back and the spot I was standing by earlier is now filled with black flame.

"Is this Amaterasu?" I say

"Amaterasu? This is the power of darkness." I hear someone say and I see someone in the distance coming into view.

It's a guy in a black cloak, his a bit older than me and has long silver hair with bangs that covers his temples with silver eyes to match his hair.

'Wait did he say darknesss!? There is more besides that other guy!?'

"Darkness you say, tell me do you know a guy called Regulas?"

"So you know my master?" he asks me.

"I met him once, tell me, where are my friends and what is the deal with this village?" I ask

"It's not a concern of yours." he says arrogantly he then creates spears which are black, his dark power. The spears float above him and with the movement of his hand they are sent my way.

I jump back to dodge with success then with my Sharingan I see him to my left with a spear in hand. He thrusts aiming to skewer me and connects. When he connects he smirks and I smirk right back making look at me puzzled. He notices me when I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Genjutsu?" he asks a bit impressed.

I use my use my electric shock to put him down.

I notice that it was a clone because when he disappear in a dark swirl. I see him off to the side.

"Your pretty good." he says to me.

"You're not bad yourself." I say back with a smile.

"Now it starts for real." he says

"Bring it on." I say.

"He comes at me again, his fists infused with darkness"

"Katon: goukakyou no jutsu!" I use the grand fireball.

"Dark wind!" I hear him shout. He takes my fireball out and I see dark winds which blow me back violently.

I get up off the ground a bit dazed and see him running to me with a grin on his face.

I hold fire in my left hand and a sword of lightning in my other hand. When he reaches me he attacks with punches and kicks all infused with darkness. My Sharingan allows me to predict his moves though so dodging is easy. He then creates a three pronged spear and slashes. I block with my sword with success then I shoot a fireball at him from my hand and close range and I hit. He is blown back and down. He looks at me from the ground and looks at his cloak, its scorched near his chest area but he seems fine. He get up and disappears!

I see him, he is moving really fast and he attacks me from the left, punches me in the face with dark fists then I see him to my right about to punch me from that side but I manage to block but it still hurts. He then kicks me on my chest and I stagger backwards but I muster the energy to do a jutsu so I use one hand sign, "Lightning style: finger bolt!" I shoot lightning from my fingers but I miss as he is too fast. He dodged and threw a dark ball at me which I dodged but he was upon me again after that giving me no room to breathe. He punched but I used a dark aura to shield me nullifying his attack.

"What's this?" he says shocked and he also made one fatal mistake, he looked into my eyes.

I used my Sharingan to place him in a genjutsu which made him fall to his knees.

"Damnit…"

"Where are my friends?"

End

Sorry if you guys think it feels like fillers, trying to do it part by part. Whose chapter would you like to see next? Arcana or Kurai? The choice is yours!


	47. Chapter 47

Hey all, Here is another chapter continuing from Arcana's pov. Let's dive straight into…

Something Interesting

Chapter 47: Summoning – The Wolf Pack

Arcana pov

Here I find myself surrounded by a pack of wolves, which would be awesome if it weren't for the fact that they are looking at me like I'm their next meal. I now recall doing the jutsu the pervert taught me.

Flashback

"So you want a wolf as your summon eh?"

"That's right."

"Quite the pick. Okay then use these hand signs" Jiraiya showed me a set of hand signs and I memorized it.

"This is quite dangerous, once you do this jutsu you may need to do a sort of trial in order for the wolves to grant you permission to make a summoning contract with them."

I nod in understanding, Jiraiya is quite serious, guess I should take this seriously.

"I'm ready." I say with certainty.

Jiraiya sighs, "Very well then after you complete the hand signs say the name of the creature type you would like to make the pact with. Good luck kid"

I do the hand signs, "Wolf!"

After that happens I find myself teleported to a forest with really tall trees.

"Guess I need to find the wolves."

Suddenly I hear grunts that startle me a bit and I turn around I notice that I am surrounded. From behind the trees appear a pack of wolves who at this time are bearing their fangs at me. I take up a battle stance ready to defend myself.

Flashback end

Now I stand here in front of the creatures I admire and respect the most. Suddenly The wolves are huge, probably bigger than an average man. Suddenly the wolves in front of me give way and an even large wolf approaches. Jeez that wolf is huge, it looks like the werewolves on the Twilight movies. It's probably one of the alphas

It's a wolf with silver fur, and it gets closer and closer.

"What is your purpose here, human?" It sounds like a male, I'm a bit stunned at hearing it speak, it has a husky voice.

I speak in a clear tone as if being address by a teacher for the first time.

"I wish to make a summoning pack with the wolves."

The Wolf narrows its eyes at me and then turns, "Follow me."

I follow and the pack of wolves follows too, they stare at me as if trying to smell my fear but I follow the silver with without a word.

We travel in silence, through the forest and across a river until we eventually reach a huge clearing and a cave ahead and from what I see, I'm guessing the inside is huge.

As we reach the cave, the wolves form a circle and start howling, this is so amazing.

Soon I hear the sound of something really big approaching from inside the cave and soon something steps out into the open.

I look in amazement at the great creature before me, simply put, it's a wolf with grey fur. A giant wolf with grey fur.

"Why have you called for me, Maru?" The great wolf has a majestic voice and I also learned that the silver wolf is called Maru.

"Great alpha, this human wishes to make a summoning pact with the pack."

The great alpha gazes at me and takes a step closer, "What is your name young pup?"

"Arcana Okami."

"Arcana Okami? Interesting name. What is your reason for wanting to make a summoning pact with the wolf pack?"

I think for a moment before answering, "I want to become a strong ninja and I've really admire wolves, they are fierce and smart hunters."

The great wolf closes his eyes for the moment then opens it, "From the sound of your heart beat I detect that your words are true."

'Wait, they can tell if you lie by the sound of heart beat?'

Awesome!

"Very well, if you wish to be a part of the wolf pack you must complete a trial first, a test of strength."

"I'll do it great alpha."

"Are you sure, this may cost you your life."

"I'm ready."

'As long as I don't have to fight you.'

"I see very well then."

The pack of wolves circle me again and start bearing their fangs.

"If you can defeat these wolves without killing them then I will permit you to join the wolf pack."

'This is tough, I have to take care not to kill them.'

I take a battle stance and activate Gaia's eyes.

Soon some wolves jump to attack me.

"Stone fists!" I turn my fists to giant rocks and punch them to the ground, they are down for the count but then more wolves attack from different sides trying to get me off guard.

I move to the side and pummel the ones coming from my front, then pulverise a group to the side but my back is exposed and then tackle me to the ground.

They claw me and I grunt in pain, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

I create about 30 shadow clones to even the odds and they easily deal with the wolves attacking me.

"Let's do this!"

I attack the wolves with my clones and we do fairly well now that the odds are more even. There is about under 10 left. The remaining wolves howl in unison. Suddenly more wolves appear in a poof of smoke and I'm out numbered again.

This time they all pounce at once and my clones and I defend ourselves. There is like 40 of them and earlier it was like 20.

After taking that number back to 20 my clones are taken out. Man this is tough.

The wolves attack in unison again, I'll use jutsu, "Earth style: Rock Barrier."

I create a circle made of solid rock with me in the middle to protect me, I was able to recover from my injuries from earlier thanks to my eyes.

I use rising earth to make the ground rise up and create a hill with me atop it and out of the wolves range.

"Earth style: Rock barrage!"

I create boulders from nothing and launch them at the wolves and it gets the job done really nicely. Soon they are all beaten and I let the hill I'm on go back to ground level.

"So you were able to overcome the trial?" The great alpha says.

"Maru."

"Yes great alpha." Maru brings me a scroll in his mouth and I take it.

"Sign this contract with your blood and you will become a member of the wolf pack."

"I'm so excited! I take a bit of blood from my back that was wounded and sign the contract."

"Young pup, welcome to the wolf pack."

The wolves howl and I howl with them.

End

Arcana has a summoning contract with the wolves! Amazing! What do you guys think of this development?


	48. Chapter 48

Hey all, sorry for the delayed update. I've been quite busy on the road of life but enough of that, here is:

Something Interesting

Chapter 48: Emissaries of darkness

Kurai pov

"Where are my friends?" I ask seriously, I will get them back.

"Taro, you were careless…" I hear someone say then a wave of darkness engulfs the guy who was under my genjutsu.

When the darkness is gone the guy, Taro seems to be okay. He then throws me with spears. I'm a bit startles but my eyes see it all and I dodge it.

Then I see a dark fire ball coming my way.

My darkness reaction abilities warn me of the danger too. I manage to dodge it by jumping to the side but it gets my left shoulder.

"Gah! Not good."

My react ability warns me of danger behind me. I turn. It's too late I see another guy coming in with a kick. My eyes make it look slow but there is no way I can dodge. I see dark energy engulfs his attack and he hits my chest and I get knocked to the ground and cough up blood. The darkness on that attack makes it sting.

When I recover I see a girl standing above me, she is engulfed with darkness and I start to feel awful.

I'm losing my mind! Falling into an abyss, my Sharingan… it doesn't see this as a genjutsu though.

'Did I lose? Aqua… Shizuka…' I close my eyes.

"Aqua! Shizuka! No! I count afford to lose!"

I open my eyes and I see the girl siting on me, stroking my face. She looks surprised. She has long silver hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes.

She's pretty but with my new resolve I see her and her friends as my enemies.

"You broke out of my dark illusion?" she says as she takes her hand away from my cheek.

I choke her… then darkness engulfs my hand and I blast her away.

I get up. The guy who kicked me had caught her. She's not out of the fight yet to my surprise.

The guy who kicked me has orange spiked hair, a muscular face and with orange eyes. His more built and is taller as well as more buff then the rest of them. Then there is another guy with spiked silver hair that reaches past his shoulders and he has blue eyes. He is probably the one who used that dark fireball. Then there's Taro. 4 of them… can I win?

"Are these the ones you're looking for?" I hear someone say.

I look above the 4 to see where the voice came from. The 4 turn as well.

"Master Regulas!?" Taro says. Looks like 4 of them really respect Regulas.

"Let them go!" I shout.

Regulas stands on a cloud of darkness he wears his dark coat and I still can't see his face because of the hood, Aqua and Shizuka are close to him inside a dark barrier floating in the air.

"Have you considered my proposal?" Regulas asks me.

"I'm happy in the Leaf village!" I say.

"Then it seems like you will have to take your friends back." Regulas says and descends behind his 4 minions he releases Aqua and Shizuka on the ground beside him his arms folded as if bored.

"If you think you can defeat my emissaries of darkness that is." As Regulas say that the 4 get into a battle stance.

I start to power up using my own powers of darkness.

Taro and the big guy come at me.

"Darkness: dark blitz!"

Taro tries to skewer me with a dark spear but he misses I appear behind him in a burst of speed.

I stab him with a sword created from darkness, so glad I can finally do this move right. I then appear to the side of the big guy to Taro's right and attempt to slice him but he blocks with a dark fist. I then appear in front of Taro who is still in pain. I was going to finish him with a hand incased with dark energy but my react ability warned me of an incoming fireball of darkness coming from above and it was too late for me to stop. I blasted the fireball but the impact knocked me and Taro down.

I got up and the big guy rammed into me while infused with darkness. I was slammed into tree. My head began to spin. As I regained myself I see that girl standing in front of me.

"What you did earlier wasn't nice I could have died if I didn't cloak myself with darkness."

So that's why she was okay.

She puts out her hand, her palm facing me and dark energy gathers. She wants to blast me.

That last attack from the big guy was savage but I slam my hand on the ground creating a dark smokescreen.

It gets the job done and confuses her. With my Sharingan I see her and I blast her with a dark orb. The big guy catches her again. I run to him after that not about to let up.

Dark fireball comes my way again.

"Darkness: morph"

I morph into the ground and travel faster all you see on the ground is a dark shadow. The fireball misses and I rise from the ground in front of the big guy. He is holding that girl so this is my chance!

"Darkness: dark fist!" I punch them both upward, it seems like the big guy used a dark shield too, I won't stop now!

"Darkness: dark whip" I the catch them with a dark whip and throw them into the direction of the tree I got slammed into. Four dark clones fly to them and when then connect there is a dark explosion. Looks like using dark clones to self-destruct is awesome! The 2 of them drop to the ground like rocks.

The strain of using darkness gets to me and I stumble. Taro throws a spear and it hit me, luckily I substituted with a dark clone.

"What!? Where is he!?"

I morph behind Regulas and it looks like he hasn't noticed. Darkness gave me too much recoil damage, have to hurry!"

"Darkness: dark wave"

I unleash a blast of energy on Regulas!

As my attack ends I see Regulas still standing there, he didn't even flinch!

"Your attacks can't break through my dark barrier." Regulas says.

"I see you got what you wanted though."

Regulas was right. While I was morphing to him I had a dark clone grab the girls. I just need to give it some time to escape.

"You let me attack you, didn't you?" I ask Regulas.

He turns to me, "Of course, I also noticed that after your attack you used that dark clone to grab the 2 and fly away."

'Why didn't he try to stop me? Does he just intend to watch?'

"How do you plan on escaping?" He asks.

"Lightning style: lightning bolt!" I use lightning on Regulas and I now see that the attack is hitting a round dark barrier in front of him.

Dark fireball incoming again, this is my chance!

I cancel my attack and perform a substitution with my dark clone that is flying with the girls.

…

…

…

I got away! Thanks goodness. I find myself on a dark cloud with the girls still unconscious.

"Well done on escaping." That voice! Regulas! But where?

I looking around worried.

"This is telepathy, its great what we can do with the powers of dark isn't it. Join me and I'll teach you how to master your abilities."

"I refuse! I'm not like you!"

"Oh but I think you are and you will join me soon enough. I will not pursue you. You can seek me out when you are ready."

Timeskip 20 minutes later.

I am drained I descend into the forest, I really hope Regulas isn't lying about not pursuing me. As I descend the girls wake up.

"Kurai? Where are…"

Aqua started to say but I grab both of them and hug them tightly.

"Kurai?"

"Kurai-kun?"

"I thought I had lost you." I say, truly happy that I was able to save them.

End

Done! Hope you all like! Looks like Kurai escaped Regulas! But why did Regulas let him go? What is Regulas planning and how does he plan on getting Kurai to join his dark emissaries? Stick to the story and find out! I believe its Arcana's pov next so stay tuned! I will do my best to update sooner guys but no promises!


	49. Chapter 49

Hey peoples, I tried to finish this chapter of Arcana early. Enjoy another of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 49: Tsunade

Arcana pov

After finishing the wolf trial I signed the summoning contract with the wolves. They then told me to join then in a feast on meat, meat!

My stomach was talking to me so of course I stayed. The meat was great! I wolfed it down, no pun intended and for once I was full, where is Kurai to see me now?

After my initiation as I call it I was transported back to the ninja world.

It was afternoon, I had to go meet up with the others.

On my way to the village where we were supposed to look for Tsunade I stumbled across Touka standing on a branch, upside down, chakra training.

"Hey Touka!"

I startle her and she falls but I leap in to catch her.

Looks like I made it! I hold her bridal style, "Sorry about that, so you're doing the chakra training?"

She looks away while in my arms, "…Yes"

She says softly. I'm quite amazed that she got the tree walking exercise so fast though.

"Did you find out what your affinity is?" I ask.

"It's wind" she answers, "Could you put me down?" she says with a blush.

"S-sorry about that." I put her down.

"Let's meet up with the others." I say.

"Okay."

We go to the village. It's great, Touka has wind! I can help her with her training. I asked her how does using chakra feel and she said that it felt very similar to using her kagenune.

In the village we run into Naruto and the pervert. Naruto was telling us how he would master the Rasengan in time.

We then went to a restaurant and guess who we found inside, Tsunade, the next Hokage!

Timeskip…

Naruto had challenged Tsunade and lost but he initiated the bet for her necklace.

I smiled. After all that Naruto went to train, I told him to use the clones to help him and he shrugged and said he had forgotten while laughing. 'Seriously…'

I went with Touka to help her train but first we have to discuss her past, just like Kurai wanted.

"Touka, you mustn't tell anyone where you came from. Otherwise they will interrogate you for information." I say seriously

She looks at me, close her eyes and then replies, "I understand."

"We just going to say that you are from the Ghoul clan who no longer exist."

Touka nods.

"So for your training I am going to teach you how to create shadow clones..."

Timeskip…

Today is the day of the sannin battle. Things were going great. Touka was a fast learner and mastered shadow clones.

With the help of the clones I was able to teach her some wind jutsu too, she is learning way faster than I did!

Anyway me and Touka were on our way to the battle of the sannin, let's say I kinda forgot when it was...

When we arrive we see Tsunade in fear of blood and Kabuto about to finish her. However Naruto saves her by getting a stab from a kunai to his hand but he holds onto it.

He then finishes Kabuto with his Rasengan which he had perfected with the help of having an assist from a shadow clone.

The Rasengan sends Kabuto flying.

"Way to go Naruto!" I shout from the side.

Naruto gives me a thumbs up.

It seems like Tsunade found that resolve as she is now fighting Orochimaru that snake bastard who is in agony due to his lost arms.

Soon the pervert arrives to help. Now all 3 of the sannins are atop there summons.

It's my turn, have to use a lot of chakra! I bite my fist.

"Summoning jutsu!" a huge poof of smoke appears and a wolf with silver fur appears, its Maru!

"Maru!"

"You summoned me, need an assist?"

"Yes, that giant snake is our enemy can you help?"

Maru nods.

"Woah Arcana you have such a cool summon!"

I hop on Maru and we go into battle.

The snake, Mada I believe has Tsunade's Summon but Gamabunta assists.

"Maru, let's go straight for the summoner!"

Maru jumps and leaps to strike the head of the giant snake while Gamabunta has him preoccupied. Orochimaru notices and hurls the Kusanagi at us.

"Wind style: great breakthrough" Touka assists knocks the blade away.

"What are you brats doing!?" Jiraiya and Tsunade shout.

"Go Maru!" I ignore them, this guy almost killed Me and Kurai in the Forest of Death

Maru strikes but Orochimaru jumps off. Maru hits Mada with his claws and Mada poofs back to the summon world.

"4th gate open!"

I go after Orochimaru as he is in mid-air. He uses his long tongue to lash at me.

"Eat a boulder!"

I toss a huge boulder at him, It slams him into the ground but I'm not done yet!

"Stone fists!" I descend and punch through the boulder and punch Orochimaru in the gut. He rattles in pain.

I then hold him by the throat and punch him so hard it creates a shockwave. He rolls on the ground to a stop a few metres away. I release my 4th gate then use my eyes to replenish the drawback of the gates.

Orochimaru then comes out of the mouth of himself, like a snake shedding skin.

"Tsunade you will pay for this! He then slithers away."

"Thanks Maru!"

I shout to my summon who howls and then disappears.

That ended well, I won because this time but I still need to improve.

Timeskip…

After all that Tsunade gave Naruto her necklace and said she would join us and become Hokage see all is well.

After a day of rest we begin to backtrack to the village with Shizune and Tsunade.

Misson accomplished!

End

Sorry if this was a bit of a let-down. Arcana had an easy victory this time because Orochimaru was hurt and also because Jiraiya and Tsunade were there to help. Till next chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Hey peoples! Tempestking lives! Celebrating 50 chapters! Now we can continue with Kurai's story! YAY! Here is another of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 50: The Ghost

Kurai pov

Me, Shizuka and Aqua were now on our way back to the village, leaping through trees. Aqua was able to heal me with her aqua healing. Especially my aching should from that dark fireball.

After my little embrace both seemed quite happy, both had blushed bright red.

I knew this was probably going to motivate Shizuka to try harder to become my wife but I don't care, I'm just really glad that they are both alright.

Regulas… he has the advantage now.

"Kurai." The sound of Aqua's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What happening back…"

"Kurai-kun look out!" Shizuka interrupts Aqua and jumps onto me, pushing me out of the way of a dragon flame bullet.

'An attack!? How did we not sense the enemy?'

"Thanks Shizuka-chan" Shizuka gets off me smilling at the suffix.

Aqua jumps down to us, "Are you two okay?"

"We're good" I say and get up. Someone jumps down from above us and lands about 7 feet away.

Aqua looks shocked at our attacker, "A leaf anbu!? Why are you attacking us?"

The anbu stands in standard anbu gear with a ghost mask.

'This isn't what I think it is right?'

"Uchiha." The anbu speaks, "My master wants me to bring you back with me."

'Danzo. I knew it. Why now? Well it makes sense, the hokage is dead but why not go for Sasuke?'

"And if I refuse?" I say.

"Then you will be taken by force." The anbu says in a voice with no emotion.

Shizuka and Aqua ready kunai for battle.

The anbu does hand signs, "Summon jutsu!"

With a giant poof a mystical creature arises engulfed in flames.

"That's a phoenix!" I say shocked.

"Such a summon exists!?" Shizuka says shocked as well.

'That's what I was thinking! I never knew you could summon a phoenix! How come I never heard of a anbu in ROOT who can summon a phoenix!'

"Kaji Da! Take the Uchiha! Alive." He orders with the first bit of emotion he showed all day.

The phoenix flies up a bit then comes at us obeying it's master's order.

"Aqua!"

"Water style: water dragon justu!"

Aqua goes through hand signs and summons a water dragon to counter the incoming phoenix but Ghost has other plans, "Fire style flame dragon jutsu!"

The two attacks cancel each other out.

"His fire affinity is strong!" Shizuka says.

"The phoenix is getting closer! Lighning style: finger bolt!"

Lightning strikes the phoenix from the tip of my finger. The phoenix takes the damage. I zap it for a solid 10 seconds before it breaks out of my attack.

"No way!"

"Wind style: violent whirlwind" Shizuka blows a violent gust of wind at the phoenix.

The phoenix seems to be ensnared but a burning hot fireball comes from the side I grab Shizuka and leap off to the side. Aqua jumps to the other side, "Water style: bubble blaster!" Huge bubbles seem to home in on the phoenix.

"Kaji Da soar!" The phoenix flies up and the bubbles follow.

"Use Flare beam!" the phoenix fire a beam of fire and it destroys all of the bubbles."

"Aqua summons uses water style to summon her keyblade rainfell and she throws it at the phoenix. The phoenix dodges and flies at her. But rainfell comes back like a boomerang knocking the phoenix from the back. The phoenix begins to fall, seems like the attack worked well.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!"

The Ghost tries to assist the phoenix again but is stopped by Shizuka's second step jutsu.

The phoenix takes the hit and falls unto the ground but then rises again in the form of a wave of flame.

'Aqua seems to be handling that phoenix well…'

"Shizuka, help Aqua with that phoenix, I will deal with the Ghost."

"Okay Kurai-kun be careful."

Shizuka goes to help Aqua and I walk towards Ghost.

We start with taijutsu. He aims punches at my midsection but I block and redirect them. He gets to blows in on my stomach and then a superman punch to my stomach. I take the attack and try to punch Ghost with a left hook, he grabs my arm and I do a 360 spin and grab him by the jaw with my other hand and give kick his leg so he stumbles then a punch him twice, one to the chest and one on his back. He jumps back. He stands there for a moment we size each other up.

'He seems younger than I am and his taijutsu isn't that great.'

Looks like his more serious now, guess the warm up is over, you'd think anbu wouldn't play around. He does hand signs.

"Katon: goukakyou no jutsu"

He doesn't use the fireball but the flowing fire, like a dragon breathes fire.

I activate my Sharingan and flying upward using the power of darkness.

I avoid the attack but I feel the intensity of his fire style.

It feels fiercer than my own so using fire style against him is out of the question as he would definitely win. I levitate above him as he finishes his attack.

"Darkness: Dark orb!"

I unleash a ball of darkness at Ghost. He jumps up and throws kunai at me.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu".

He spews fireballs behind after throwing the kunai so I have less room to dodge.

"Darkness: Dark fire ball!"

My dark fireball overtakes his attacks but I can't see if it hit or not.

My eyes see him coming in from above and my react ability kicks in warning me.

He slices down at me with a sword of flame. I jump back and he misses but he puts out his other hand and shoots a ball of flame that sends me into a tree. My body goes up in smoke, man do I love Shadow clones.

I come from the side and shoulder tackle him against his face with my dark haze.

He falls to the ground knocked out his mask had fallen off from the impact.

He is unconscious it seems. I get closer and when I see his face I am shocked.

"What, how is this possible!?"

"Kurai look out!" I hear Aqua shout and I see the phoenix incoming!" I jump out of the way and the phoenix hovers above its master then it raises its wings and flames engulf it's master.

'Suicide? Wait! That's a phoenix so…'

Answering my thoughts Ghost is back up after the flames disperse, his mask back on.

Aqua and Shizuka come to my side.

"Why are you attacking me!" I shout out.

Ghost responds by created a bow of flame and firing arrows at us.

We dodge but Ghost uses this time to retreat, flying away on his phoenix.

"How is he standing on that thing and not burning?" I say.

"Man that phoenix is tough to deal with. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Aqua's water attacks kept that summon at bay. But it kept rising up again."

"I think that reviving itself like that drains it's power though." Aqua says.

'Interesting… I have to go back to the village and find him!'

"But why did he attack you Kurai?" Aqua asks.

"I don't know, maybe someone is after my bloodline."

'The ghost anbu, I have to find him, no matter what! My shadow clone is already on his trial.'

End

Done! Wow I'm so proud, 50 friggin' chapters done! What do you all think of chapter 50? Who is the Ghost anbu and what is Kurai's connection with him? More importantly how can he summon a phoenix! Stay loyal to the story and find out!


	51. Chapter 51

Hey all, It's Tempestking back with another chapter! This chapter will switch back to normal pov. Let us begin…

Something Interesting

Chapter 51

A couple of days after the battle with Orochimaru, Arcana, Naruto, Touka and Jiraiya returned to the hidden Leaf village with Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade was to become the fifth Hokage. When they returned to the village, Naruto pestered Tsunade to go and help Sasuke while Arcana and Touka went home to rest. Shin was happy to see his sensei return and the three of them went out for some takeout. On the way they saw Naruto and he ended up joining them. They ended up going to Ichiraku's for ramen because a certain blonde was going on about how he had missed his precious ramen.

"Arcana-san, you were so cool during the battle against that Snake guy!" Naruto was praising Arcana.

"Ha ha, you said that so many times in the past couple of days while we were travelling back to the village."

"Well Arcana-san, I challenge you to an eat down!" Naruto declared.

Shin was backing his Sensei. Touka was let out a silent giggle which went unnoticed by everyone.

"So what can I get you guys?" Tenchi asked.

"Miso ramen with Pork!" Naruto declared.

"And keep them coming!" Arcana roared.

"This time will be no different from last time Arcana-san! I won't lose to you!" Naruto said

"I haven't eating whole day! Today I will show you the power of the belly of ten men!" Arcana replied

"Go Arcana-senpai!" Shin cheered.

"Boys…" Touka muttered.

Arcana then thought of his best friend, 'I wonder where is Kurai, if he were here right now, he'd pat my shoulder and tell me I'm always hungry. I can literally see the look he'd give me as he did that, hope his alright…'

"Order up!" Ayame said handing out four bowls of ramen to each of them.

Naruto and Arcana started to wolf it down. Shin follow suit, joining his senpai. Touka ate slowly while uttering, "boys."

Timeskip…

After having takeout at Ichiraku's, which ended in a draw between Naruto and Arcana, Shin couldn't really keep up and Touka wasn't really amused, anyways Naruto said his goodbye and went home while the other three went home as well.

Next day…

Today was the day Tsunade became Hokage. Kurai had yet to return to the village but Arcana was sure that he was okay.

Later that day Arcana and Touka went to go see the new Hokage. They are knocking on the door waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in."

When Arcana and Touka entered they saw Naruto inside.

"Arcana-san, Touka-chan, you two came to visit granny Tsunade?" Naruto asking which got him a bump on his head, compliments of the new Hokage.

"What can I do for you two?" Tsunade asked assuming her role as Hokage.

…

…

,...

"I want Touka to be a ninja of the Leaf." Arcana declared.

Touka was a bit shocked as Arcana had just asked her to go with him to go see Lady Tsunade, he had not mentioned anything to her.

Tsunade stared at Arcana, then looked to Touka.

"I was wondering where was your headband. Fine."

"Fine?" Touka asked.

"Jiraiya, told me that he noticed that you were not an actual ninja of the leaf and could not really find any background information on you. Tell me, Touka, do you want to be a ninja of the Leaf?" Tsunade asked.

Touka looked at Arcana for a moment then nodded, "Yes. I do."

…

…

…

"Here." Tsunade held out a headband to Touka.

"I'm making a judgement call on you, something tells me you will be a splendid Leaf kunoichi. However I believe all Genin teams are full, but from what Jiraiya has told me, you learn really quickly so I will make you a reserve genin. You will be on standby for when we need extra manpower."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Arcana gave his thanks.

"Yes, Thank you." Touka thanked her as well.

"This is great, Touka-chan is now a ninja, just like me!" Naruto grinned pointing at his headband.

"Hey Naruto, want to come and train with me, Touka and Shin?" Arcana asked.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Naruto beamed.

And so the three went to go get Shin and train via Shadow clone abuse.

Next day…

Today is the day Kurai, Aqua and Shizuka finally returned to the village. Apparent the Anbu wearing the Ghost mask had left a series of traps which slowed their trip to the village. The clone that was tailing the Ghost was also destroyed.

When the trio arrived in the village it was late afternoon. The trio went and reported their mission to the new Hokage.

…

…

…

"So on your mission you discovered a group of ninjas who use Dark ninjutsu? And you can do this too?" Tsunade asked.

"Correct." Kurai answered.

"And after you escaped you were attacked by an Anbu wearing a Ghost mask?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right." Kurai answered.

"I see, go and get some rest,"

"Thank you lady Hokage."

"You are that boy, Arcana's friend right?" Tsunade asked Kurai.

Kurai nodded.

"I will personally look into this matter regarding the Anbu who attacked you three." Tsunade assured.

After that the three left the Hokage's office.

'So that is Tsunade. She seems more professional than I would have guessed.'

As they arrived outside it was night out.

"I'll walk you both home." Kurai offered the girls but Shizuka had other plans.

"No way. I can see that you are exhausted and we will both be going home with you tonight."

"We what?" Aqua asked wondering how she got dragged into this, 'Maybe I should, I'm worried, Kurai tapped into the darkness again.'

"Woah, slow down, I'm sure you two are just as exhausted, we should all go home and get some rest." Kurai suggested.

"I agree with Shizuka, let's go." Aqua said.

"You see Aqua agrees… Wait, What!?" Kurai thought he heard wrong, Aqua did not just agree with Shizuka.

"You see, let's go" Shizuka smiled.

'Why right now?'

"Ugh, fine, but we will all be getting rest okay?" Kurai gave in.

Aqua and Shizuka nodded.

Kurai then looked at the sky, 'Ghost, you haven't gotten away just yet."

Done!

Another chapter done! This was just to have everyone settle back into the village. Arcana is now helping Touka, Naruto and Shin with training. Kurai, Aqua and Shizuka are back too. How does Kurai plan on finding the Ghost Anbu, Find out next chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

Hey all, King of the Tempests here! The next series are quite promising, hopefully the plot twists that are about to unfold are not too predictable. Hope you enjoy!

Something Interesting

Chapter 52: Kurai's move

It was morning. A young boy who was sleeping soundly began to wake. After a rest from exhaustion and fatigue he had slept like a log. He tried to sit up… but he soon realized that there was something on his chest making it difficult. He looked down and noticed a beautiful girl with her face on his chest. The girl who plans to be his future wife.

He was startled but made no direct move, he had also noticed that his hand had been on her head near her ear.

'Shizuka-chan… this feels… nice.' He stroked her hair.

He then looked to right and then noticed that there was another beautiful girl with blue hair in his bed. She was asleep on his arm.

'Aqua… I remember, last night we body flickered here. I don't know about these two but I was so tired that I just got into the bed and fell asleep. Didn't even say hey to Arcana or the others'

He looked at the girls and smiled, 'This isn't so bad but… I need to get up! I'm starving!'

The poor boy's stomach growled and awoke the girl lying on his chest. She sat up, stretched her arms then looked down at him.

"Morning Kurai-kun!" She said cheerfully and got a little closer to his face, you sound quite hungry this morning.

"Morning Shizuka-chan, we didn't really eat… yesterday." Kurai said the last word a bit slowly. 'This is kinda embarrassing…'

"Don't worry, I'll go make breakfast!" Shizuka said and then kissed Kurai on his cheek before getting out of the bed.

Kurai was blushing and then noticed that the other girl began to stir.

"Morning Aqua!" Kurai said with a smile.

"Good morning, Kurai." Aqua then notice that they had slept in the same room in the same bed and quickly sat up, she was all flustered.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked.

Kurai sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine, thanks for staying with me." he then looked at Shizuka, "Both of you."

"Let's go get something to eat."

Timeskip…

Kurai and the girls realized that there was no food or ingredients to cook with.

"Just great, no food." Kurai muttered.

Arcana who was sleeping on the couch had awoken, "Did you say food?" he asked.

Shin was snoring on the futon on the floor.

Kurai looked at his friend and smiled, "Really, you hear food and you wake up?"

Arcana got up and went to Kurai and they did a high school handshake.

"I heard a sound in your room last night so I came to check… but then I saw you had company and you were all fast asleep…"

"Okay! I'm hungry, let's go eat!" Kurai interrupted Arcana and began to head to the door.

Arcana was laughing. Touka came out of her room and greeted everyone.

"Come Touka, we going for take out!" Arcana said happily.

Timeskip…

Arcana, Kurai, Aqua, Touka and Shizuka went to a barbeque restaurant. While they waited for their orders, Kurai asked Arcana how his mission went, Arcana told them about their mission and how things went. He explained how he helped take down Orochimaru with his summons and how Touka became a Leaf Genin.

Kurai was impressed, "Well done Arc! You took down Orochimaru, which is a great feat!"

He then looked at Touka and smiled, "Congrats Touka! You now have a village to call home."

Touka smiled, 'A place to call home?'

Aqua and Shizuka also congratulated her.

"How was your mission Kurai?" Arcana asked.

'It was terrible…' Kurai mused but hid his thoughts on the matter, "Look there's the food, I'm starving, we can talk about my mission later."

With that the feast began, oh sweet barbeque.

Timeskip…

After eating a great meal, Kurai said that he wanted to go and train alone for a bit and that Aqua and Shizuka can explain what happened on their mission.

Kurai pov

Kurai made his way to one of the training field and began to think.

'I need a plan, I can't wait on Lady Tsunade to act. However I'm not strong enough to beat Danzo and his root lackeys alone and asking Arc and the others for help is a no go.'

Kurai was now at one of the Leaf's many training fields, but he was not alone. From atop a tree someone had leaped down.

"Sasuke…"

"Kurai…"

Sasuke activated his incomplete Sharingan and stared at Kurai.

'Don't tell me this is after he was stopped from fighting Naruto by Kakashi. And the sound four… did they meet yet?'

"Fight me" Sasuke said breaking Kurai from his thoughts.

"Why?" Kurai was not in the mood. 'I don't have time for this fool!'

"I need to get stronger!" Sasuke declared.

"So you can kill your brother, you fool!" Kurai said, dragging the word fool so it sounded more intense.

Sasuke was shocked, "How do you know that?"

Kurai closed his eyes, "Enough." He opened them and showed his mature Sharingan.

"Bring it! Let's make it quick!" Kurai said.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke shot a flurry of fireballs at Kurai.

"Katon: goukakyou no jutsu" Kurai's attack overtook Sasuke's.

Sasuke dodged by leaping over the fireball and threw some shuriken attached past Kurai.

Kurai saw that there was ninja wire attached and Sasuke pulled and Kurai was tied up.

Kurai chuckled and used Darkness to engulf and free him, making the wire disperse into nothingness.

"Is that your best?"

Sasuke got angry and activated his Chidori, the sound of birds were heard.

Sasuke roared and dashed towards Kurai.

"Fool! Lightning style: lightning rod!"

Sasuke's Chidori connected with Kurai's hand and Kurai was trying to absorb the attack.

"Rrrrrraaaaagh!"

Sasuke's attack was being subdued!

"I won't lose!" Sasuke activated his curse mark and his power increased.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!" Kurai was reaching the limit, he could only absorb so much.

"Sasuke! I will show you something I worked hard on. Dual jutsu!"

Kurai then held a ball of fire in his hand and put it against Sasuke's chest and blasted him away.

Sasuke was on the ground, Kurai shot the power he got from Sasuke upward into the sky. It was a brilliant lightning bolt.

Sasuke got up.

"Dual jutsu allows me to use two types of elemental justu simultaneously. Kurai then created a flame sword in his left hand and a lighting sword in his right hand.

He then ran at Sasuke ready to strike. As he got close he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone? Gaaaaaah!" Sasuke was stunned by Kurai who was behind him.

"You lose Sasuke." Kurai began to leave."

"Don't worry, you'll get stronger, I did you a favor today, allowing you to test yourself, one day I hope you can return the gesture." Kurai was getting farther away.

"Wait!"

'He'll be fine.' Kurai thought as he left.

…

…

…

'Excellent fight.' Kurai heard a voice say.

"What the, Regulas! Telepathy again!?"

'Indeed, that was a good fight but you still haven't used your power the way it was meant to be used.'

Kurai looked down, 'I need your help.'

'Oh?'

"I need to help a friend, but I need assistance."

Regulas then appeared before Kurai, his face still hidden by his dark cloak, "Interesting."

Done

What did you think of Kurai's little battle with Sasuke? And his time with the two beauties? How about his new ability, Dual justu? And just what is he thinking!? Why is he asking Regulas for help? Will Regulas oblige and if he does, at what cost? Why not ask Arcana and his other friends? Find out in the next chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

Hey all, Tempestking here, Life is catching up with me but I'm back now with another chapter!

To 111segasonic: With regards to the names, let's just say that Arcana and Kurai just clicked, plus the names are quite cool. Nuff said.

Also, Kurai will be getting a bit more screen time, maybe a chapter or too more.

Anyways! Onward to…

Something Interesting

Chapter 53: Dark form.

It was night out, Arcana and Kurai were chilling, talking about their time in this new world and some ideas for new jutsu, in English of course.

`By the way, where did you say everyone else is?` Kurai asked Arcana.

`Aqua, Shizuka and Touka are training together. Shin and Naruto said they were going to do their own training. Come on dude, you asked that twice already` Arcana answered.

`Ah I remember now.` Kurai said scratching the back of his head.

`So why are we not training?` Arcana asked.

`Dude we just got back from two different missions, let's chill for a bit.`

`Okay, fair enough.`

`Remember when we used to game, how I used to kick your ass on Arcade simulation games at my place` Kurai said smirking.

`Yeah, but you know I always gave you a challenge.` Arcana retorted.

`True that, I taught you well… those were good times…`

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Arcana went to answer it.

"Is Kurai back yet?" it was Shizuka. Kurai ran to his room upon hearing her.

Arcana looked back and smirked before turning back to the girl, "I think I just saw him go into his room. Come on in."

Shizuka then went inside and knocked on Kurai's door, "Kurai-kun are you in there?"

Kurai frowned on the inside of his room, 'Arcana you sellout!'

"You can come inside Shizuka-chan!"

Shizuka entered and saw Kurai sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, heard you, Aqua and Touka were training."

"We were, the two are still going at it on training ground 11, but I need to come see my future husband." She said and sat next to Kurai.

Kurai smile and gave her a hug, she was a bit shocked but embraced him anyway. After a moment Kurai released and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm still not ready for marriage but you have become quite special to me."

He then cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"I'm going to go do some more training now, but tomorrow, I'd like to get to know you better like I promised."

Shizuka was blushing at heavy at this point.

"Is that okay with you?" Kurai asked.

"O-of course." She stuttered a bit "That would be nice.".

Kurai smiled and got up, "Sweet, tell Arcana I will be out training."

Kurai then vanished in a swirl of darkness.

…

…

Kurai appeared at the entrance to a secret organization of the Leaf. At the entrance, 5 hooded figures were expecting him.

"It took you quite a while to get here." One of them spoke out

"Regulas… are you here help or complain about my punctuality?" Kurai asked.

"That depends, are you willing to hold up your end?"

"If you help me save my friend."

"Very well." Regulas extended his hand to Kurai and Kurai shook it. Regulas then turned to the entrance, "Let move in."

…

…

The Anbu guards couldn't really notice Kurai and his dark team. They easily used the powers of darkness to hide their presence.

Kurai had just used darkness to put an Anbu to sleep and then noticed that another was unconscious and another was impaled by a spear, probably Taro. He then saw that a few were burnt to a crisp/. Regulas was just walking through the hallway.

After dispatching the Anbu Kurai lead the rest of the way through the hallways.

"You're not too bad." one of the dark emissaries said to Kurai, it was the girl. Kurai kept quiet and kept moving.

"Are you sure you now the way?" Kurai recognized the voice, this was Taro. That means that the big person in the cloak to his right is the buff guy and the other behind him to his left was the guy who shot him with dark fire.

"I tracked my friend here…" Kurai answered without looking at Taro.

As they moved forward they encountered many Root Anbu but there resistance was futile, most of the time they were impaled by dark spears or fried by dark flame. The group then encountered a dozen Anbu who took up battle stances with kunai and other weapons.

Regulas moved forward, "This one is mine."

"Master?" one of the dark emissaries said, it was the buffed guy to Kurai's right.

The Anbu threw a volley of shuriken and kunai at Regulas but it was deflected by Regulas' dark barrier. They then tried to strike him down with kunai and kodachi blades but it was useless so they jumped back and relied on jutsu.

Fire and wind jutsu was unleashed on Regulas who just stood there. Two earth dragon jutsu were used as well as the finishing touch.

After the jutsu was done Regulas stood there unscathed with his arms folded.

"I-impossible!" some of the Anbu muttered surprised that Regulas was as fit as a fiddle.

"Hm? You done? Good." there was a wave of darkness that began to cover the area and then Regulas was gone and the darkness blanketed the Anbu hiding them from sight.

Soon the darkness was gone and the Anbu were dead or dying.

'Regulas is strong, he took all that attacks and didn't even dodge, how strong is that barrier? Those Anbu didn't even scream. Kurai then looked at the bodies of the fallen Anbu, they had white foamy liquid coming at of their mouths, it looks like the effects of cyanide.

"Shall we?" Regulas asked and moved forward.

"Small fry are no match for Master Regulas." the girl said.

The anbu were guarding two double doors, Regulas opened them and stepped inside, Everyone else followed.

"Welcome Uchiha." they were now in a large open space. Kurai looked forward and saw that it was Danzo who greeted him and next to Danzo was the Ghost Anbu.

"Danzo! I have come for that Anbu! I'm taking him back with me!" Kurai said stepping forward.

"Tell me, how did you find this place?" Danzo asked ignoring what Kurai had said.

"I tracked him, he didn't notice the 2nd dark clone, the Shadow clone was a distraction.

"Clever, however he doesn't wish to join you." Danzo said and then Ghost jumped into the air and did hand signs, "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu."

Like before the Ghost's fire style was a lot stronger than that of a normal fire user however someone got in front of Kurai and with a back hand infused with darkness the fireball was neutralised. Kurai looked and saw the buff guy with his hood off, it was scorched, so he hadn't stopped the attack entirely.

The buffed guy looks back at Kurai, his orange eyes stares into Kurai's who then activates his Sharingan.

"Here they come." Kurai said, the big guy nodded

They were now completely surrounded by Root Anbu.

"This should be entertaining…" Regulas said amused.

End

Done! So Kurai wanted to spend some time with his friend before going to take an Danzo and his lackeys. What do you guyts think about Kurai's decision to team up with Regulas. And at what cost? What will Regulas demand in return? Keep on eye on the story and find out next chapter!

PS: sorry for the slow updates guys, time just seems less and less these days. Be sure to remind that I still have some chapters to write… er type.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey all, it's Tempestking here, I am here to offer you guys and gals another chapter!

I will now be continuing with Kurai's saga.

I noticed a lot of grammar error in many of my previous chapters and am quite ashamed… hoping to get past that, my English teacher would be quite disappointed.

But don't sweat the small stuff… Onward to…

Something Interesting

Chapter 54: Kaji Da!

Kurai pov

When facing fierce adversaries, you may find yourself seeking help from someone you never expected to team up with. How true. I find myself in the middle of a showdown right now with Danzo Shimura, the warhawk of the Leaf village as well as his ROOT anbu. My comrades, Regulas, the man who has the power to use darkness, as well as his emissaries of the dark. The man who wants me to join his team so he can show me how to embrace the dark.

"Are you ready?" Regulas asks looking my way.

"We are surrounded, so I don't have much choice do I?" I say without looking at him directly, my Sharingan flaring.

"I just hope you and your emissaries can help me take them down." I say looking at him this time, that hood still covers his face but I see a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I think we would make quite the team" Regulas answers.

Danzo's lackeys make their move. Shuriken and kunai incoming, lots of them.

"Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu."

'Seriously! As if the shuriken wasn't enough already! There is no room to dodge.'

Taro steps forward and chuckles, "heh, dark winds!"

He used dark wind to shield us from the projectiles.

"Fire style: phoenix flower justu!" It was the ghost anbu.

"Nice try, darkness: Dark fireball" countered the guy with the silver hair, the one on my team, I guess that is right in this situation.

The dark fire protected us from Ghost's mini fireballs. As the fireball got closer to the Ghost the dude with the silver hair put his hand out and made a fist as if crushing an insect that was flying.

"burst!" as he said that the dark fireball burst into smaller fireball scattering around the room and incinerating quite a number of the enemy. Most dodged attack but some were taken by surprise, the fireballs didn't come our way though so that's good.

A dozen or so anbu move in to attack the guy with the silver hair. They were stopped however by the buff guy in our group, he was covered in darkness and slammed into the whole lot of them, he was like a bowling ball that just made a strike.

"Dark ice shards!" the girl in our group held her hand out and shot black shards of ice at the guys that were knocked about like bowling balls. They were impaled.

"Go get your friend. We will take care of the rest of them." Regulas said to me.

His dark emissaries are quite skilled, makes me think they were holding back when they fought with me the last time.

I run forward. 4 Anbu cut off my path.

"Get out of my way! Fire style: dragon flame!"

They dodged the attack and were coming at me from different angles with kunai. They are no doubt aiming for my vitals.

"Lightning style: lightning burst!" I push both hands out to the side and lightning emits from me electrocuting the 4 anbu. After I ended the attack they dropped to the ground and I took a glimpse at them. They had been fried. They were dead. For someone who had taken away a life purposefully for the first time I was quite calm. No time to be naïve now.

I press on but more anbu get in my way but they are soon impaled by dark spears. I look back and see Taro, "What are you waiting for!?" he shouts.

"Fire style: scorch blast!" a ball of flame was going towards Taro at a rapid pace. It connects and he is blasted away.

"Gaahhh!" looks like he has third degree burns. The buff dude caught him. He'll be fine, I think.

I look in front of me and see that attack had come from Ghost. I'm face to face with him at last.

"I'm going to free you from whatever that man has done to you!" I say to him while pointing to Danzo who is ways behind him. Danzo just stands there stoically.

The Ghost jumps back then does hand signs, "Summoning justu! Come Kaji Da!" he slams his hand on the ground and flames emerge before his phoenix rises above him. Here we go, I hold dark flames in my left hand ready to engage.

"Burn in the flames of judgement!" his phoenix opens its beak and a beam of fire is coming my way.

I jump to the side and dodge but the phoenix tries to lock on to me with the attack.

"Darkness: dark flame." I unleash dark flames from my left hand, it's like a flame thrower, a dark flame thrower.

My attack meets with the phoenix's fire beam. Its attack is strong. Fortunately for me, darkness uses attacks of the same element as fuel, hence why I used dark fire to counter fire style.

My attack soon overtook the phoenix's and I was burning it with my fire. Ha, burning a phoenix with fire. It seems to be working, it looks like the phoenix is trying to absorb the fire but the darkness is harming it.

As I am burning the phoenix with dark flames, my react ability warns me of an attack behind me, I cancel the attack and turn but it's too late. Ghost gave me a flying kick to my chest and I fell down. That kick was hard, knocked the air out of me and I never saw it coming with my Sharingan. The weakness of the Sharingan is the vision of the user.

"Katon: housenka no justu!"

Curses I need to dodge! Ghost's fire style is really strong, if I get hit it won't be good.

I roll to the side but one of the fireball hit my back!

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" it was REALLY painful, felt like my back was on fire! Wait it was on fire. It Burns

I got kicked so I was rolled onto my back and I grunted in pain. Ghost was standing above me looking me, his phoenix soaring above him but he wasn't the one who kicked me, it was Danzo.

I close my eyes because of the pain and squirm on the ground.

That phoenix, it bought him the time and distract he needed to take me down.

"You lose."

I open my eyes and see Danzo, he crouches, "Now I will make sure your eyes are put to good use."

He reaches for my eyes, I close them tight but he forces it open. I try to resist, to hit him away but he broke my right arm with that accursed walking stick of his.

"Your eyes have great potential."

'No, NOOOOOO!'

End

Things are not looking too good for Kurai at the moment. His about to have his eyes gouged out! How will he get out of this one? Is his fate sealed? Why go so far to save the mysterious Ghost anbu? All will be revealed next chapter! All you need to do is stay loyal.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey all, it's Tempestking here, here is another chapter, sorry for the wait!

Yosh! Onward to…

Something Interesting

Chapter 55: Death and darkness

Kurai's mind was working overtime. Danzo had broken his arm and is just about ready to pluck his Sharingan from his eye socket.

'I'm going to die! He's holding my head down, I can't turn away!' Kurai then feels fear and anger. Fear for his life and anger for being put in this powerless situation. His focus, now primarily on his own survival activated his dark powers subconsciously. It starts to flow around him, little by little, bit by bit. A thin veil of purplish black.

"What is this chakra?" Danzo says with interest.

Regulas who had been watching the whole ordeal was smirking. He had told his emissaries not to assist Kurai after he had gotten burned. 'What will you do now that your life is at the edge of death?'

Kurai looked fiercely at Danzo, 'RAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!'

The dark energy expanded outward in a burst of darkness. Ghost and Danzo where knocked away from Kurai who now stood up, the purple dark cloaking him and transitioning from purple to black.

Kurai was facing Danzo and Ghost took this opportunity to strike him. He leaped in and tried to deliver a kick to Kurai's neck. When he executed the attack he had missed entirely. Kurai was next to him and in the spot where he was previously was an afterimage which faded. Kurai grab Ghost by his neck and lifted him up, Ghost struggled in the chokehold. His phoenix gave it's battlecry and shot it's flare beam at Kurai. Kurai tossed Ghost away and teleported next to the phoenix.

"Out of my way." Kurai put his hand out and the phoenix was in an orb of darkness. Kurai's darkness was now black in colour, no longer the purplish black that it once was. The phoenix was trapped and soon the dark prison with the phoenix inside exploded.

A flaming feather floated unto the ground. Kurai slowly descended and picked up the feather and burned it with dark flame making it disappear.

He then looks to Danzo who had recovered from the burst of dark energy.

'This man! he will pay!' Danzo looks Kurai in the eyes and after a moment the room gets darker.

Soon all that is seen is Kurai and Danzo.

"I'm disappointed in you Danzo…" Danzo turns to look where the voice is coming from and sees Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, standing off to the side

"What is this, genjutsu?" Danzo says and looks to where Kurai is only to find that he is no longer there.

Hiruzen gets closer to Danzo.

"Genjutsu? No Danzo. This is no mere genjutsu. The only reason I am here is to tell you how disappointed I am." Hiruzen says and then walks to the side a bit his back to Danzo. After a brief moment he looks back at Danzo and smiles, "You also were in my Shadow, aspiring to become a great shinobi like me." Danzo did not respond.

"And so you built this place, the ROOT foundation. All for the sake of power." Hiruzen continues.

"Power for the Leaf. You always were a pacifistic fool Hiruzen. There is no room for foolish ideals in the world of shinobi." Danzo says, now responding.

"You believe that that this has made you powerful?" Hiruzen says and then he walks towards a corridor which shines.

"Danzo, it seems like you still haven't caught up to me…" and Hiruzen soon disappeared and Danzo was left alone.

"Hiruzen! Wait, this is nothing but a blasted genjutsu, kai!" Danzo was then back in the room, he went down to one knee and was sweating. He then looked forward and saw Kurai and one of his companions, the girl with the silver hair.

She used sacrifice on Kurai and took his pain while he healed. His back and arm was now fine but she was in pain and was about to drop but Kurai caught her.

"Thanks" Kurai said to her.

Danzo looked at this and was disgusted, 'I was put in this state of emotion by that boy!? He is weak, thanking her for helping him and catching her due to her shortcomings. I will take his eyes.'

Danzo dash for Kurai but someone appeared in his way and blasted him back a bit. It was Regulas.

"Shimura Danzo. I am Regulas, master of darkness. Even with the power of that eyes you possess, you will not be able to defeat me."

Danzo was taken aback, 'How does he know about that?'

Soon all of Regulas' emissaries came forward. All the anbu were dead but soon more came.

"Allow me to introduce my dark emissaries. Taro."

Taro stepped forward.

"Renji" the buff guy stepped forward.

"Mika" the girl stepped forward.

"Senzo" the guy with the silver hair stepped forward.

"And lastly the boy." Regulas said looking at Kurai.

"He will forsake this village and join me. However he seems to have an attachment to that other kid with the Ghost mask. We are taking him" Regulas then puts his hand towards Ghost and pulls. Ghost gets trapped in darkness and gets pulled towards him until he is right next to him.

"Danzo if you wish to fight us you may, or you can relinquish the boy. If you choose to fight we will annihilate your little foundation.' as Regulas said that, multiple anbu moved in to attack but then soon dropped and coughed up a foamy liquid.

"We will be taking the boy now Danzo, if you target him, I will be back and I will crush your little foundation myself" Regulas turns to leave but Danzo throws a demon shuriken enhanced with wind at him. Regulas' barrier makes it useless. He then teleports in front of Danzo and puts his hand on his chest. Danzo's veins start showing but then are black and look like a virus that is spreading. Danzo drops to the ground in pain. The anbu try to assist but the emissaries put them down.

"Don't worry, you'll live that was a warning, let's go" Regulas walks towards Kurai and the others and teleports them outside.

…

…

…

When then are outside Regulas looks at Kurai, "I will release him now, use your eyes to free him."

"Okay." Kurai responds, 'a lot went down tonight.'

Kurai goes to Ghost, removes his mask and then uses his eyes to go into the boys mind.

…

…

…

Inside of the mindscape of Ghost it was void. Kurai found himself staring at Ghost who was chained and had a seal on his eyes. The phoenix was there too, it had its wings wrapped around the boy as if protecting him.

As Kurai gets closer the phoenix looks at him.

"Why are you here?" the phoenix asks it has a mild voice.

Kurai stops and answers, "He is my friend, I am here to save him, what… what happened to him?"

"His mind is bound by the seal on his eyes. The more time passes the more it has taken from him" the phoenix answers.

"I see… it looks like… you are helping him, why?" Kurai questioned.

"I am Kaji Da. This boy saved my life and that is the name he gave me. I have done what I can for him."

"Thank you, if I remove the seal will he be free?" Kurai asked.

"Indeed."

Kurai moved closer and slowly removed the seal from his friend's eyes. There was a blinding light afterwards forcing him to close his eyes.

…

…

…

When Kurai opened his eyes he was back outside of his friend's mind and his friend was awake.

"Hey, are you okay? In this world I am Kurai, but I am your friend, do you remember?"

The boy looks at him and then replies, "I remember, Danzo brainwashed me."

"Do you know your name?" Kurai asked.

"Call me Daisuke, I remember you Kurai-senpai." He then hugs Kurai.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me." Daisuke said to Kurai and released the hug.

"Now that that is settled, will you be joining us?" Regulas asked Kurai.

…

…

…

"I will, I do want to stay in the village a bit longer though, I need to tie up loose ends is that okay with you? Kurai asked.

"Very well." And with that Regulas and his emissaries teleported away.

Kurai then looked at Daisuke, "Let's go home."

…

…

…

He teleported himself and Daisuke to his room. When they got there they saw that Shizuka already comfortable in bed.

Kurai blushed a bit, "Um, dude I'm not sure where you are going to sleep though…"

End

Done! Normally I limit myself to just above 1000 words but not anymore! Kurai's Saga at ROOT is now complete! What did you guys think of it? Was it great? Was it cheesy? Did you guys expect it? A new player has been added to the game but at what cost? Is Kurai really going to leave the leaf village? Or is he stalling. What do YOU think?

Let me hear your opinion, do what do you think of Kurai leaving the leaf village?


	56. Chapter 56

Hey all, Tempestking here bringing you chapter 56! Wow, don't think I ever planned on having this many chapters honestly, but regardless the story is still going! So here is what you have all been waiting for, another chapter of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 56: Fabric of friendships

It was morning, Arcana had just risen from a peaceful slumber on the couch. Why was he on the couch and not in his room on his bed? While him, being the gentlemen that he is allowed Touka to have his room and bed. He had a bit of a crush on her so obviously he allowed her to use the room while he and Shin, his pupil took sleeping residence in the lounge.

As Arcana sat up on the couch he stretch and yawned. Then someone body flickered into the lounge, some anbu with the mask that looks like a ghost. Arcana jumped up and took a battle stance.

"Woah, woah!" young anbu took off his mask and put his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Arcana said with a thinking pose.

"Yes! Call me Daisuke! Kurai-senpai told me to call you Arcana."

Just then Touka walked in.

"…Remember when you raced against Kurai-senpai and you shouted 'Bankai!' when you ran full speed but you slipped and fell from the street onto the pavement and into the gutter." Daisuke quipped.

"Oh my gosh dude, I remember you already, don't bring up such embarrassing memories sheesh!" Arcana said in an embarrassed voice.

"Good morning Okami-san." Touka said.

"Good morning Touka. Please, call me on my first name, we are friends remember." Touka blushed a bit.

"B-baka" she looked away and went to the kitchen section.

Daiuke looked at her, "Wait, Touka? As in…"

`Yes, from Tokyo Ghoul.` Arcana said in English.

Touka perked up at hearing ghoul and looked at the two boys.

"Oh, this is Daisuke, Kurai's… pupil." Arcana said thinking about it.

"You said ghoul." Touka said.

"Oh, I was just telling him you are a ghoul, don't worry, his a friend."

Daisuke took the initiative and went to Touka, "Hi, I'm Daisuke! I'm a weirdo" He said brightly and extended his hand to Touka.

"That's Daisuke alright…" Arcana turned to see Kurai standing there in a gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and shoes.

"Don't worry Touka, his a friend. You don't have to take his hand though…" Kurai joked.

Daisuke turned to him, "Oh come on man, why you gotta be so cruel?" Daisuke asked in a joking manner.

"By the way, where did you sleep last night?" Kurai asked Daisuke.

"On the roof, my phoenix put its wing over me like a blanket." Daisuke answered.

Kurai sweat dropped, "Okaaay… weirdo." He muttered the last part.

"Why thank you, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me." Daisuke responded.

'What, a phoenix, as a blanket, is he joking?' Arcana was thinking.

Touka just thought he was talking nonsense.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kurai answered, as he opened the door he saw an anbu with a cat mask outside.

"Kurai?" the cat anbu asked, she was a female with purple hair.

"That's me, what's up?" Kurai said nonchalantly.

"Lady hokage wishes to speak to you, and that boy." she said looking at Daisuke.

"Very well, Daisuke, let's go." Kurai said.

"Er, okay." Daisuke said.

As Daisuke walked to the door Kurai placed his hand on his shoulder and then teleported to the hokage tower in a swirl of darkness.

"Woah that was jus." Daisuke said, which was slang for awesome.

Kurai smiled, "Follow me."

As the two boys walked through the hokage tower hallway, Kurai was thinking about why Tsunade wanted to see him. 'I wonder if she knows…'

Soon they arrived at the door to the hokage's office and Kurai knocked.

"Enter." was heard and enter they did.

"Hokage-san, you wished to see us?"

"Yes, Kurai right?" Kurai nodded.

"…and this must be Daisuke?" Tsunade asked gesturing to Daisuke.

"Yes lady hokage." Daisuke answered.

The door to the hokage's office opened revealing Shizune with a pile of books.

"Shizune, put up a sound proof seal after…" she threw a kunai at the ceiling. It connected and down fell Naruto from the ceiling.

"The brat leaves!" Tsunade finished.

"Ouch! Hey Grandma Tsunade that hurt!" Naruto whinned.

Tsunade was in front of Naruto in a flash and punched Naruto on the head, "Don't call me an old lady!"

Kurai and Daisuke looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" Tsunade asked and they soon stop.

"Oh that was priceless. Naruto you slay me." Kurai says to Naruto.

"Hey, Kurai! Whose that kid?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, this is Daisuke, he's my friend, technically that means the two of you are friends!." Kurai said smiling.

"Cool, hey Daisuke, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of the hidden Leaf! Believe it!" Naruto said while fist pumping.

Shizune giggled, Tsunade smiled a bit.

"Hey Naruto, I'm Daisuke." Daisuke then when to Naruto and put his fist out.

"Touch it bru." Daisuke said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"It's slang, he wants you to give him a fist bump." Kurai told Naruto.

"Oh alright!" Naruto said and gave Daisuke a fist bump.

"Naruto I need to talk to Kurai and his friend, just Kurai and his friend." Tsunade said and Naruto pouted.

"Awwww, fine be like that! Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade had a tick mark on her forehead and punched Naruto out of her office and he was rendered stuck buried in a hole in the wall.

"Owww…." Naruto muttered in pain.

Naruto and Daisuke stared at him wide eyed, "Think he'll be alright?" Daisuke asked Kurai softly.

Tsunade then slammed the door close before shouting, "Brat!"

"Um…I guess?" Kurai answered.

Shizune smiled and Tsunade went back to her desk. She said there and stared at Kurai.

"So, this is the boy who was part of the Anbu who attacked you?" Tsunade asked getting down to business.

"Correct, with the help I was able to rescue him from an underground organization call Root, ran by Shimura Danzo." Kurai answered, 'I have to be careful here.'

"I see." Tsunade said frowning. Daisuke was silent, letting Kurai handle things, Shizune was quiet too.

"How did you find the place and how do you know that Danzo was in charge?" Tsunade asked.

"I tracked him." Kurai said gesturing to Daisuke. "When I found the place, I used my eyes and saw many guards dress in anbu gear. As I got further down I met Danzo and he was giving the orders. He tried to take my eyes." Kurai said.

Tsunade's frown worsened, "You said you had help?"

"Yes, from outside the village, from a man called Regulas. I know you said you would look into it lady hokage but when I saw Daisuke's face the first time, I knew he was my friend and I couldn't just leave him behind, I knew something was wrong with him."

"Who is this… Regulas?" Tsunade asked.

"He is a man who is able to use the same kind of dark chakra as myself, him and 4 of his followers helped me."

"At what cost?" Tsunade asked.

"… A future favor." Kurai answered with a bit of hesitation.

"But it was worth it! Daisuke's mind was brainwashed and with my Sharingan I was able to free him. Daisuke also told me that Danzo is taking orphans and turning them into his own personal anbu."

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded.

There was a bit of silence before Tsunade spoke.

"Tell me the whole story and where you found the place."

…

…

…

After Kurai had explained the story to Tsunade she scolded him for going after Daisuke without informing her. She was however going to let him off the hook this time but she wanted to send Daisuke for some questioning. Kurai refused unless Tsunade herself did the questioning, he did not want his friend sent to Ibiki, or a Yamanaka. Tsunade agreed and told Kurai that he is forbidden to take missions for 2 weeks. With a grunt he agreed. Daisuke would be monitored and Kurai was told to leave while she asked Daisuke some questions.

End

Tsunade found out about Kurai's little stake out. Daisuke has been added to the board, what role does he have to play and what kind of questions will Tsunade be asking him? At least he was saved from Ibiki.


	57. Chapter 57

Hey all, Tempestking here, I got another chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic! Anyway, here is…

Something Interesting

Chapter 57: Trust and training

Kurai pov

I had just left the hokage building, outside I found my sensei.

"I heard what happened." he said, his tone serious.

"Daisuke is my friend, I don't regret what I did." I said firmly. No way I was going to let Danzo get away with messing with one of my friends, I did what I had to.

"I see, it's admirable that you care so deeply for your friends. However do you know why you are being suspended for 2 weeks?" so he knew.

"Because lady hokage told me she would take care of it and I took matters into my own hands?" no point in hiding that fact.

"That, and you could have been killed! You got help from someone outside the village who attacked you once if I remember correctly, what if that was a mistake? What kind of favour will be demanded of you!?" Genma pushed further.

I winced but answered with a bit of force. "I'll do anything to save my precious people, Daisuke is my friend and if I could do it again I would! The choice I made seemed like my best option."

"Why didn't you come to me, or lady hokage? Why did you ask someone who may have some hidden agenda?" Genma pressed.

I looked at my sensei in the eye and answered, "I would have been told to wait while action was taken… I had to do it myself and that's why… I know it was reckless but do you really think I was wrong?" I asked.

"I don't, but the way you did things, that's another story." Genma continued.

"I see…" I looked down.

Genma came closer and put his hand on my shoulder, "You are not alone Kurai, you and Arcana like keeping your secrets but he wouldn't want to see you dead, neither would Aqua and your other friends. How would they feel if you ended up like the friend you saved?"

He struck a chord there, that was definitely something I hadn't thought of, what if Regulas wasn't strong enough to help me beat Danzo? Would Danzo have made me his puppet? Taken my eyes?

"I understand sensei, thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now."

"Sure" he took his hand off my shoulder and I teleported home in a swirl of darkness, black in aura I noticed. 'Daisuke, I hope you know what to do…'

Arcana pov

After Kurai and Daisuke left, Touka had soon finished making breakfast, enough for me, Shin and herself. I believe what she made was called Takoyaki or something like that, it was delicious! I devoured mine and Touka had told me to be sure to save some for Kurai and Shizuka who is probably in Kurai's room. I told Touka her food was great and she looked away and blushed will muttering a 'thank you.'

Then Kurai teleported into the room looking. I was surprised, a bit, Touka and Shin nearly jumped though.

"I do so love teleporting." Kurai said.

"Jeez dude, can't you just use the door?" I asked, Kurai gave me a look which said, 'you must be crazy.'

"Um… so you want me to teleport to outside the house and come in through the front door?" Kurai asked me, I could hear the joking sarcasm in his voice.

"Nevermind. Oh Touka made food for you and Shizuka, I was thinking about eating it…"

Kurai just shook his head at that response and then looked at Touka and gave her his thanks.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'm going to go to my room." Kurai said.

"Okay, me, Touka and Shin are going to train, are you going to come with?" I asked.

He stood there in thought.

"Which training ground?"

"9"

"I see, maybe later I'll get you there." Kurai said.

"Okay dude." Kurai then went into his room.

Kurai pov.

I went into my room and saw Shizuka there, she had made up the bed. She looked at me and smiled, "Good morning Kurai-kun, how did you sleep?"

I looked at her, she was in her hime robe as I like to call it. Which looks really good on her of course.

Sensei gave me quite a bit to think about, didn't I trust my comrades enough? No I didn't tell Arcana and the others to keep them safe, that's the reason I reached out to Regulas. 'To save Daisuke.'

"Are you okay, Kurai-kun?" Shizuka was now right in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some things." I answered.

I moved closer to her, "I know I said we'd go on someone and get to know each other but… do you mind staying here with me?" I asked.

She looked at me and answered with a smile, "Of course!"

I smiled back, moved in close and gave her a short kiss before pulling away just a bit. I then cupped her cheek with my left hand and moved some of her hair out of the way before giving her another kiss, a longer one.

Arcana pov.

Me, Touka and Shin had just arrived at training ground 9, on the way we also encountered Aqua who joined us for training. I had told Aqua that Kurai would probably be joining us later when she asked where he was.

We each made shadow clones to go do various training, not too much though.

"Arcana-sama, will we be sparring today?" Shin asked.

"Good idea, Aqua!" I called to my team mate.

"How about me and Shin spar against you and Touka?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good plan."

"Okay, rules for this match are the same, no lethal blows but feel free to use ninjutsu." Arcana told everyone.

Training ground 9 had a grassy terrain with trees and bushes to hide, Shin and I stood a good distance away from Aqua and Touka and we all took up battle stances.

Aqua used her water jutsu to summon her keyblade Rainfell and Touka unleashed her kagenune on the right side, her eyes were red, oh yeah, she's a ghoul. Wait, is she? She doesn't feed on people anymore.

Touka did a horizontal swipe with her kagenune. Shin and I dodged by jumping back.

"Water style: bubble blaster!" Away pointing Rainfell at us and multiple bubbles were coming at Shin and me.

"Shin!"

"Yes Senpai!"

"Wind style: great breakthrough!" we used our jutsu in unison making it more powerful.

It obliterated the bubbles and Aqua and Touka were fine though as Aqua had used some barrier thing to shield them.

I activated my Gaia eyes and went in for attack.

"Stone fists!" I went for Aqua with my stone fists but Touka intercepted the attack with her kagenune and began to assault me.

I dodged 3 strikes while trying to get closer for an attack. After jumping over a fourth strike of her kagenune I was close enough.

I was about to strike but Aqua blasted me with a water dragon.

I fell back with a splash. As I lay on the ground I see Touka in the air above me.

"Wind style: air bullet!" Shin had shout a blast of wind at Touka, she blocked with her kagenune but the impact was in enough to blast her back. I got up and Aqua was in front of me, she tried to strike me with Rainfell. I dodge a horizontal slash and two horizontal slashes but then Aqua jumped, twirled and delivered a downward strike which impacted with my shoulder, it was a water keyblade but it made me stumble back and it hurt a bit. Shin leaping in and provided assistance he tried to engage Aqua in taijutsu but she was just too nimble for him. Eventually Shin landed a kick to her stomach but it turns out it was a water clone. Touka slammed Shin with her kagenune and he was send flying against a tree.

I ran at Touka, she used her kagenune to stop me before I could close the distance but I used rising earth just to elevate myself and dodge her kagenune. I then used rising earth to raise her up to my elevation then leaped and gave her a superman punch to the shoulder.

I didn't want to punch her jaw. She flew off the hill I made and I lowered the hill back to the ground but when I reach the ground I was caught inside a bubble! I then saw that Touka recovered from my punch by using her kagenune to use the trees to direct herself… right at me! I was trapped.

She smashed her kagenune into me and I was popped out of the bubble and send flying. As I was flying backward Touka ran towards me and caught me with her kagenune and threw me in the other direction… right into a water dragon.

…

…

…

Shin and I had lost. Aqua healed us with her Aqua healing that Kurai helped her learn. It feels great. My eyes helped too but that attack from the water dragon was painful.

"Sorry Arcana-senpai." Shin said hanging his head in shame.

"It's fine Shin, you did well. Well done Aqua, and you too Touka you were great."

Touka said nothing but she was pleased I could tell by the look on her face.

"Thanks, let's take a break." Aqua suggested with a smile.

End

Done! This one was quite long. Kurai was given something to think about from Genma, and he seems quite intimate with Shizuka. Daisuke is being questioned by Tsunade, will he be alright or will he be sent to Ibiki? How did you guys like the little spar between Arcana and Shin against Aqua and Touka?


	58. Chapter 58

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with another chapter, so close to the 60th chapter! Onward to…

Something Interesting

Chapter 58: Team Sparring

Kurai pov.

I woke up shirtless, feeling the warmth of Shizuka next to me. She lies with her back to me on the bed and I have my arm around her waist. I slowly take my arm away as I move to get up. As I retract my arm she turns to me and I look at her like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar.

She smirks, "Going somewhere?"

"Um… yeah, I told Arcana I would go train with him later." I answer and close my eyes while scratching the back of my head. Shizuka gives me a light peck on my lips and I open my eyes and blush as she moves back.

"Then let's get going." she says and we start to get dressed for training, me in dark blue pants, black shoes, a green jacket with a hood and a red undershirt. Shizuka changes into her standard Nadeshiko battle gear.

As we step out of my room I see my friend Daisuke on the couch who turns to look at me.

"Hey, how did things go?"

He shrugs, "It was fine, I was just told that I would be put under surveillance after she asked me some questions."

"You'll need to tell me more later. Oh!" I turned to Shizuka, "This is my friend Daisuke."

I then looked at Daisuke again, "This is Shizuka, she's… my future wife…" I swear I could feel her smirk from behind me as a mumbled the last part.

"What!? You! When!?" Daisuke asked in excitement and surprise.

Then there was a knock on the door, thank goodness. I went to answer and it was a man I vaguely remember. He is gruff looking with plain clothes.

"Hey, there, how is it coming along?" I asked.

"It is mostly done young man! You will be in for quite a surprise!" he answered.

I smiled, "Thanks I'll take a look later." The man bowed and left.

"What was that about?" Shizuka asked me.

I smirked but didn't look at her, "It's a surprise." I then went to her and Daisuke, come on let's go." I went to them and teleported us to the training ground.

Normal pov.

Kurai, Daisuke and Shizuka had just teleported to training ground 9 to see Arcana and Shin sparring, as well as Touka and Aqua practicing jutsu.

"Hey guys, how about team sparring?" Kurai asked.

"We did that already dude." Arcana said.

"Yeah, me and senpai lost…" Shin said looking downcast.

Kurai smiled, "Well done, Aqua and Touka." Kurai said impressed.

"Anyway, Arcana, how about me, you and Aqua against everyone else?" Kurai suggested.

Arcana and Shin stopped, "Is that fair?" Arcana asked.

"Sure, it will be a great test for both sides." Kurai said.

Arcana smirked, "Bring it on."

"Aqua you in?" Kurai asked Aqua.

"Sure" Kurai and Aqua went to stand by Arcana.

"Go on Shin, you with the other team, let's see if you can beat your senpai." Kurai said to Shin.

Shin went to the other side which consists of Daisuke, Touka, Shizuka and himself.

"Oh dude come on, why can't we team up?" Daisuke said.

"Dude we have a handicap." Kurai said.

"Fine" Daisuke whinned.

"You all know the rules, no killing each other, let's begin!" Kurai said and he and Aqua jumped back while Arcana did a jutsu.

"Wind style: great breakthrough!"

Everyone on the opposing team jumped up to avoid the violent winds.

"Katon: housenka no jutsu!" Daisuke shot mini fireballs which were medium in size.

"Water style: bubble blaster." Aqua used her jutsu to intercept Daisuke's when the bubbles collided with the fireballs then evaporated.

"Nadeshiko style: second step." Shizuka send a barrage of kunai at team 11

"Earth style: earth wall!" Arcana created a wall of earth to block the attack and it worked. However Touka jumped over the wall and was about to strike Arcana with her kagenune.

"Lightning style: lightning bolt." Kurai shot Touka with a lightning bolt which she blocked with her kagenune just in time, however Kurai kept the attack going and did not let up until she was pushed back violently.

Arcana had lowered his earth wall and created 3 shadow clones which went to assault the opposition. Two clones ran at Shin and grabbed both of his arms and ran with him and tossed him into the trunk of a tree. Then the third clone punched him in the gut but he was replaced with a log. Then the 3 clones were dispersed by fireballs, compliments of Daisuke.

"This is quite interesting isn't it?" Kurai said.

"It is." Kurai looked to his right and barely dodged Shizuka's hardliner gale fist. The ground collapsed and Kurai jumped away from Shizuka. Aqua was leaping in to strike her with Rainfell.

"Wind style: air slash." Shin sent slashes of air at Aqua before she could make it which gave her multiple cuts but it was just a water clone.

"Hey, send some wind to support my attack." Daisuke said to Shin.

"Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!"

"Okay! Wind style: great breakthrough!" the boost of Shin's wind element worked nicely with Daisuke's Fireball, making it faster and deadlier.

"Aqua, Arcana, you're up!" Kurai shouted.

"Wind style: swirling vortex!"

Water style: water shockwave!" Arcana and Aqua jutsu made a kind of tsunami which overpowered Daisuke and Shin's attack.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!" Touka used the same jutsu Shin used to boost the Fireball. This made the attack even in power and the two cancelled each other out. It was as if it was raining in between the two teams. Shin and Touka went in to attack. Kurai smirked, "Perfect! Lightni…" Kurai was kicked in the chest by Shizuka before he completed his attack stopping him in his tracks.

"Ugh… well done."

Shizuka smiled and punched Kurai twice in the midsection making him grunt and then used her hardliner gale fist and got him in the gut. When she connected she was zapped though and fell to the ground. Kurai was to the side of her, "Lightning clones." He smirked. He looked ahead and saw that Arcana was losing ground to Touka and Shin.

"Kurai look out!" Aqua called out, 3 flame arrows were heading for Kurai.

"Oh, shoot!" Kurai braced himself but Aqua threw Rainfell and it span and saved Kurai before it went back to her like a boomerang.

"Thanks again Aqua!" Kurai said but to his surprise Daisuke had come in with a leaping kick to this chest.

"Argh…" Kurai grunted as he fell backwards.

"Water style: water dragon." Aqua unleashed a water dragon at Daisuke.

"Aaahh, I can't dodge!" with a splash Daisuke was hit and blasted to the ground.

"Okay, I'm done…" Daisuke said and coughed, he was soaking wet,

"I hate water…" he muttered

Aqua went to Kurai and helped him up.

"It's great having you there for support." Kurai said as he was helped up making Aqua smile.

"Come on, we have to help Arcana." Aqua said looking to where Arcana was fighting Touka and Shin.

Arcana got slammed upward from Touka's kagenune and Shin jumped and pummeled him down.

"Right, let's go." Kurai said to Aqua.

Arcana got up and looked at Shin and Touka, "Bring it on then!" he taunted.

Shin went first, charging in. Attacking wildly but Arcana just dodged. Then Touka when in and delivered two jumping kicks to his chest making him stumble back. Shin took the opportunity so try and spear him but Arcana countered and flipped Shin unto the ground.

"Urgh!" Shin grunted. Touka was about to attack Arcana again but Arcana lifted Shin and threw him at Touka, before Shin made impact Arcana did hand signs, "Earth style, rising earth!" the ground behind Touka rose up and Shin was effectively tossed at Touka and both of them crashed into the raised earth column.

"Wind style: violent tornado" Touka and Shin were then send into a tornado which took in the debris from the raised earth and was violently knocking them about.

When the attack ended Shin and Touka were hard and the ground and bubbles were going towards them.

"No, wind style: great breakthrough!" Shin made the save. Unfortunately Kurai was behind them and patted both their shoulders, "It's over." he zapped them paralyzing them both.

"Kurai looked at Arcana and Aqua who came closer, "Looks like we win!"

"Right on!" Arcana cheered.

Aqua smiled.

"Aqua, can you heal everyone?"

"I'll do my best." Aqua said, this was perfect for helping her with her healing. She went to heal Touka and Shin first. After every spar she would heal everyone who needed it and it was greatly increasing her healing proficiency.

"I'm hungry…" Arcana suddenly said.

Kurai gave him a look, "You my friend are always hungry" he said patting Arcana hard on the shoulder.

"Everyone, let's go for some takeout!" Kurai cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Arcana cheered.

End

Done! Man that was tough, writing a team on team battle like that, hope you all liked it though! As you can see they didn't really go all-out as this was just a simple sparring match.


	59. Chapter 59

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with another chapter! Sorry for the late update, been playing Skyrim and COD with friends

Something Interesting

Chapter 59: Like a tree and leaf

Arcana and Kurai lead the others to the Akamichi restaurant for barbeque, it was late afternoon. When they arrived inside they took their seats, Arcana, Shin and Touka on one end, Kurai, Aqua and Shizuka on the other. Daisuke was on a side seat. The group was greeted by their waiter.

"Quite the large group you have here Arcana!" It was a member of the Akamichi clan who was quite familiar with Genma's team, especially Arcana and his appetite.

"Yes, we are here to feed!" Arcana said happily.

"That's what I like to hear!" the waiter said with a smile.

"Waiter we'll have the usual barbeque, enough for everyone." Kurai gave their order.

"Coming right up!" the waiter went to request their order.

"Guys… I don't have any money…" Daisuke said.

"Don't stress, food is on me and Arcana." Kurai said and then looked at everyone, "And no being modest okay."

Everyone nodded.

"Cool, everyone, this guy is Daisuke, a friend of mine and Arcana, for those who haven't been introduced yet." Kurai said.

"Kurai-kun, his fighting style…is similar to that anbu who attacked us." Shizuka pointed out while glaring at Daisuke.

"Kurai, I agree with Shizuka." Aqua pointed out.

Kurai sighed, "You girls are right, Daisuke is the Ghost anbu who attacked us, but he was under mind control, his back to normal now. Please don't treat him with hostility."

The girls tense upon hearing that Daisuke was the Ghost anbu but relaxed a bit after hearing Kurai plead.

"Alright, nice to meet you Daisuke." Aqua greeted

"Nice to meet you too." Ghost greeted back.

"If you say he can be trusted, then I'll trust him Kurai-kun." Shizuka said but then glared at Daisuke again.

"But I'll be watching you." She warned.

The food then arrived. The group enjoyed the meal and spoke about how the training was, what can be improved and the works.

For Shin and Touka training with Arcana in the use of wind style as the 3 of them are wind natured.

Kurai recommended kenjutsu to Shizuka and offered to get Hayate to help her out.

After the meal it was early night and the group was ready to leave. Arcana and Kurai payed the bill and Arcana was rubbing his belly, "That hit the spot."

"Guys, me, Arcana and Daisuke are going to split off from the rest of you okay?" Kurai said, he wanted to explain the situation to Arcana.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Aqua said with a smile.

"Night Aqua!" Arcana and Kurai said in unison and Aqua left.

"We'll see the rest of you at the house." Arcana said and then Kurai grabbed Arcana and Daisuke's shoulders and teleported them to a random training ground.

Kurai informed Arcana that Daisuke was under Danzo's control and that he went to go and save him with the help of Regulas and his Dark Emissaries. The 3 spoke in English just in case they were being spied on.

`Why didn't you ask me or the others for help?` Arcana asked Kurai.

`I'm sorry, I was up against Danzo and didn't want the rest of you to get hurt.` Kurai explained.

`That was a stupid move dude, teaming up with the bad guys always comes with a price.` Arcana was disappointed, he couldn't believe that Kurai did something like that.

`I'm sorry dude.` Kurai was downcast but figured it was best to tell Arcana the truth.

`Daisuke, what did Tsunade say to you today?` Kurai asked Daisuke.

`She asked me questions about Danzo and I gave her all the information I had.` Daisuke said.

`He didn't put a seal on you?` Arcana asked.

`Nope.` Daisuke said.

`Well he did kind of since you were being controlled` Kurai pointed out.

`Shut man, just let me be right for once.` Daisuke said.

Kurai chuckled, `What about being a ninja of the Leaf?`

`She said that I will be under surveillance for a month first.` Daisuke answered.

`Okay that's fine, let's head back, it's getting late.` Kurai said.

`Sure.` Arcana said.

At that moment Kurai felt something and stopped, `I just remembered something, you two go ahead without me.`

`Why?` Arcana asked.

`There's something I need to do.`

Arcana nodded and left with Daisuke.

Kurai pov.

I sighed when Arcana and Daisuke left and then a portal of darkness appeared to my right and Regulas and his Dark Emissaries stepped out.

"It's time, are you ready?" Regulas asked.

"I am." I answered.

We stepped into the portal and when we stepped out we were at the gate of the village.

Izumo and Kotetsu saw us.

"Kurai? Are you trying to leave the village too?"

'Too? Did Sasuke leave already?'

The gate keepers got out some kunai and moved to restrain me.

I looked them both in the eyes with my Sharingan and they froze and fell over.

"Kurai, why?" Kotetsu asked lie on the ground.

Regulas gave me a black hooded cloak like he and his Emissaries had.

I put on the cloak, "Let's go."

"So, are betraying the village?"

(Insert song: Linkin Park- New Divide)

I looked up and saw Genma, Anko, Hayate, the cat anbu Yugao and two other anbu they were atop the village gate.

"I told you there was a price for seeking help from the enemy but Kurai are you prepared to become a rogue ninja?" Genma asked Kurai and jumped down.

"I'm sorry sensei, this is the path I've chosen." I said.

Genma took out a kunai, "It's not too late to turn back, don't make me take you in."

Genma was serious, not like all those other time when he joked around.

"Sensei, if you are going to get in my way then prepare yourself." I said.

"Very well then." Genma threw kunai with ninja wire attached at me. I was hit with the wire and restrained.

"It's useless." I said and when Genma looked again, he was the one who was restrained.

"Those eyes…" Genma said while looking into my Sharingan eyes.

I was then being restrained by snakes, Anko.

"You Uchiha brats are such a bother. Perhaps we should get rid of you." Anko said from behind me

"Ugh" she lifted me and squeezed tighted.

"Darkness: dark aura." A black aura covered me and outlined my body, this move is similar to Regulas' barrier.

The snakes were destroyed and a dark fireball incinerated anko but with my eyes I see that it was a snake clone I guess.

"Regulas, don't kill them." I said.

"They chose their path." Regulas said.

Yugao and Hayate jumped in front of me they were avoiding my eyes.

"Hayate, Yugao."

"Kid why are you trying to leave the village?" Hayate asked.

Yugao took off her mask, "We are indebted to you for saving Hayate but we can't allow you to leave the village."

"I have my reasons, lightning style: lightning bolt." I tried to zap Hayate but I missed and Yugao was using the dancing leaf shadow.

"Darkness: relentless stop" a wave of darkness shielded me and expanded outward knocking Yugao back violently and knocking her out.

The two anbu jumped at me from both sides but were close lined by the buff guy, Renji who added Darkness to his attack. They are out, not dead I hope.

I noticed that Genma was attacking Regulas with earth jutsu but not having any luck due to Regulas' barrier.

Hayate suddenly appeared in front of me ready to strike! I had no time to dodge!

I braced myself but then hayate blocked a spear of darkness which was launched at him with his kodachi. That was Taro, the attack scraped Hayate's arm and halted his attack.

I took the opportunity and moved to strike but snakes got between us and were coming at me from below and Anko with kunai from above. Time for dual jutsu.

"Dual jutsu!" I used the grand fireball to incinerate the snakes and make hayate move back and lightning bolt to take care of the kunai. Not having to use hand signs has perks.

"It's over kid."Anko was behind me with a kunai to my neck.

"You're right." I heard someone say from behind Anko, it was the girl with the silver hair, Mika.

Anko fell down on her knees and held her head but then her coat was left behind and little snakes slithered out of it, it was a clone. A couple of snakes was wrapped around Mika and she was tossed to the side by Anko, luckily Renji grabbed her and Senzo blasted Anko with dark wind.

Hayate was unto me again though with 3 clones, it's the dancing leaf Shadow again.

"I developed this move to counter clones, "Lightning style: Frequency shock."

I zapped the one closest to me and then the others were shocked too, the clones disappeared and Hayate fell to the ground.

"How did you?" he was clearly confused.

"This lightning copies your frequency upon impact and sends that jolt to your clones and you, similar to the way in which if you use clones to train you get the experience.

"Smart move kid." Hayate was out.

Kunai was coming at me from the right. Mika appeared to my right and used a shield of dark ice.

I then saw Anko above us with kunai in hand.

"Lightning style: Light… Ugh!" Mika and myself were knocked by a earth dragon, it must be Genma, I thought he was battling Regulas. Genma appeared above Mika and I. I saw Renji about to deliver a leaping punch to the back of his head. Renji hit but it was a mud clone.

A snake then wrapped itself around Renji and bit his arm, "Ugh!" he grunted.

Anko appeared next to him, "Your body is poisoned, you're done."

Genma then appeared next to Anko, "It's over Kurai!" he had a look of pity for me.

'Where is Taro, Senzo and Regulas?'

"You two are right, let's end this already." Regulas was behind Anko and Genma, I can imagine their shock. Regulas placed his hand on their shoulders and they dropped to their knees clutching their shoulders, it's like what he did to Danzo. However Anko appeared to be another snake clone and Genma a mud clone.

They were above Regulas incoming with kunai.

"Senzo." Regulas said.

"Dark winds!" The winds hit Anko, Genma and Regulas! Regulas was protected by his barrier.

I mustered some strength,

"Darkness: dark fist!" I made a punch with both hands and hit Anko and Genma while they were being blown back. 'Ugh that move has a bit of a recoil.'

Taro punched the snake that was biting Renji with a dark fist destroying it. Mika used healed Renji by sacrificing her own life force like she did for me when we fought Danzo and Daisuke.

Anko and Genma on fell to the ground, we had won, we beat Jonin level shinobi!

"I'll spare their lives, I'm in quite a good mood." Regulas said.

"Let's go." Regulas says and turns to leave.

"Go, I'll catch up." I say.

Regulas stops for a moment.

"Very well." He says and walks, followed by his Emissaries.

First I go to Hayate, "I'm sorry for this." I say.

"Why kid?" he asked.

"Power." I answered, "I have a request though, if you would, please train Nadeshiko Shizuka in kenjutsu." I say and then walk over to Anko and Genma.

"Power? I don't think that is the real reason." Hayate said and passed out.

First I went to Genma he looks terrible, "Sensei, I'm sorry, tell Arcana and the others not to come after me."

"Kurai… stop, it's not too late…" I ignore him and go to Anko, there's blood coming from her mouth and she glares at me, a snake comes at me from her sleeve but a simple kunai takes care of it. Now that I think about it, Arcana and myself don't use kunai and shuriken that much.

"Brat…" Anko grasps.

I go closer and move her head so I can see the curse mark. It's easy to see now that her coat is off, but really, this fishnet she's wearing is so... revealing.

"What are you looking at!?" she said with venom.

"Be still" I say and put my palm on the curse mark. Darkness engulfs by hand, I hope this works.

She hisses in pain, I commend her, she's strong, process should be quite painful.

When I'm done, I feel… great! This power it, I absorbed it.

Anko was sweating and looking at me, "Brat… what… did you… do?" she was panting.

I turn to leave… "My name is Kurai, no, I am Shirai I have removed your curse mark." I leave and she falls unconscious. I hear my sensei call my old name but pay him no mind.

Soon I catch up with Regulas and the Emissaries and see them waiting. "I am Shirai and from this day forward I am no longer a ninja of the Hidden Leaf." I take off my headband and drop it on the ground. "Farewell, Hidden Leaf."

End

Done, Daisuke was now introduced to everyone in Arcana and Kurai's crew. What about Kurai… or rather Shirai? He left the Village! How will this impact everyone he left behind? Is the reason his leaving really for power? Is it because of Daisuke? What do you guys think the real reason is?

Thanks for sticking to this story peoples! I appreciate it! I hope all the new guys who started reading are enjoying it too. Thank you JadeDragon100 for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

This chapter was quite long. I plan to end this story soon. Perhaps I will make a second arc continuing the story though, 'Something Interesting Shippudden?' I'll put some thought into that. Maybe a different title too. I hope you guys enjoy the story until the very end!


	60. Chapter 60

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with chapter 60! Can I get a "HELL YEAH!"? um I hope no one shouted that in public. People might think you're insane… Nevertheless, here it is! Chapter 60 of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 60: Kurai my friend

Arcana woke up early hearing a knock on his door. Daisuke and Shin just slept. 'Those lazy buggers…'

Arcana pov

I went to the door and was greeted by an Anbu.

"The Hokage wishes to see you. Right now." I could hear that it was a guy, with a bear mask.

"Give me a minute." I close the door and get dressed into my new anbu kit, minus the mask, it was black in colour though. I step out and the anbu teleports us to the tower.

I knock on the door to the Hokage's room and wait.

"Enter." I go inside and see Tsunade all serious. I also see Aqua, Sensei, Anko and the proctor from the first part of the chuunin exams. I also see a woman with purple hair.

"Let's get to the point, your teammate, Kurai has left the village." Tsunade says.

…

…

…

I'm silent, Aqua is silent.

"Whaaaaat!?" I shout.

"Arcana calm down." Genma says.

"What do you mean Kurai left!?" I asked, 'Come to think of it I never heard him come home and Shizuka asked about him.'

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"How!?" I demanded.

"Arcana…" Genma said but Tsunade motioned for him to stop

"Last night, Kurai was seen with other individuals at the gate of the village. When Genma and a few other jonin arrived Izumo and Kotetsu had already fallen victim to the Sharingan."

Tsunade explained the rest, 'Kurai beat sensei! Who are these guys he went with, they also use darkness?'

"Kurai, fallen into darkness…" Aqua sounded so… sad. I never heard her voice like that before.

"Anyway before Kurai left he removed Anko's curse mark which was given to her by Orochimaru."

'Wait what!? How did Kurai manage that?'

Anko stepped forward, "I though the kid was a pervert but I'm quite grateful for what he did." She put her hand on her neck, "Why would someone like that leave the village?"

"Before Kurai left, Sasuke Uchiha left the village as well to go to Orochimaru. A squad was already sent to go after him."

'Naruto…'

"Arcana do you have any idea how Kurai knew about Anko's curse mark, or better yet how it was removed?"

'I know how he knew, but how he removed it…'

"I'm sorry, I don't." I answered.

"I see, Anyway I want you to assemble a team and go after Kurai before he disappears and we are unable to save him." Tsunade says.

"We are short on jonin due to the war with the Sand and Sound village but I believe that you two can bring your friend back."

My eyes of Gaia activated, "I will get a team ready and move to bring Kurai back as soon as I can."

"Kurai, we'll save you…" Aqua said.

Timeskip.

I got home, Aqua went to get ready and I told her to meet me at the gate while I get the others.

When I went inside I saw Touka in the kitchen, she greeted me, Daisuke and Shin were sleeping. I made a clone to go wake Shizuka. While I woke the other 2. "Wake up, we have to go bring Kurai back!" The 2 got up quickly and Shizuka came out of Kurai's room.

"Where is Kurai?" she asked seriously.

Just then a scroll appeared out of nowhere in a swirl of darkness.

I grabbed the scroll, and open it, it's written in English! It's from Kurai!

"Arcana, I have left the village, I leave the rest to you, look after everyone and don't blame Daisuke, my leaving was my choice. Say goodbye to Shin, Touka, Daisuke, Shizuka, Aqua and also Naruto for me. Don't come after me. From Kurai. _"_

I tossed the scroll to the side.

"Everyone, Kurai has left the village with some guys, we have to bring him back, will you guys help?" I asked

"Of course, he saved me." Daisuke said getting up.

"He's my betrothed, I will go as well." Shizuka said.

"You and Kurai helped me for no reason at all, I will help too." Touka said.

"Count me in too Senpai!" Shin said.

I smiled, "Shin, you have to stay here and guard our home!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Fine if that is what you wish." Shin relented

"Everyone else, let's get ready to save our friend!" I said.

Timeskip…

Myself and the others went to the gate, Aqua was there already, in her normal attire, Daisuke had a red coat, it looks like a fire robe. He also has a Ghost mask on.

Touka has her attire from Tokyo Ghoul.

Shizuka has her normal gear.

We are ready.

Before we leave we see Kakashi arrive with an unconscious Naruto. Looks like Sasuke is gone.

"Where are you guys off to?" Kakashi asked.

"To bring Kurai back." I say.

"Kurai, the other Uchiha, I saw him with another group, Pakun do you have enough strength, can you show them the way?"

"Sure, I have their scent." Pakun the talking dog said.

"I couldn't engage them, as you can see I have to protect my student." Kakashi says sadly, "I will attempt to join you guys later."

"Woah a talking dog…" Daisuke said.

"Come on kids let's go!" Pakun said.

"Right" We said in unison.

'Kurai, we are coming. If Kakashi catches up with us then we will definitely be able to bring you back.'

With that we race through the forest following Pakun.

"How long till we catch up to them?" I ask after a while.

"Shouldn't take too long, when we spotted them we noticed the boy but they weren't moving very fast, they were walking. They must be quite confident or really cocky." Pakun said.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah, let's move!" I say.

At the hokage tower…

"Genma, do you know who is that group that the boy left with?" Tsunade asked

"Apparently Kurai asked them for help to save that boy from Danzo." Genma asked.

"I see…so in return, he joins them?" Tsunade was wondering, she couldn't say for sure, she didn't know the brat that well.

"Probably, he told me in return he would give them a favour one day, apparently there leader is a man called Regulas. But I don't think Kurai left the village for power like the other Uchiha, because… he said he did it for his friend and if he had to he'd do it again." Genma said.

"I see… And how was he able to remove the curse mark from Anko." It was more a statement then a question.

"I don't know how that brat did it or why but I'm glad he did, I'd like to see him again." Anko said licking her lips.

"He told me he is leaving for power but I don't that is it." Hayate said.

"He also asked them not to kill us and requested that Hayate train one of his friends." Yugao said.

'Kurai Uchiha… he is strange one…' Tsunade thought.

Timeskip

Arcana pov

'It's been a couple of hours now…'

"We are close, it doesn't look like they set any traps, they really are over confident." Pakun said.

As we kept moving I saw them walking with their black cloaks, did Kakashi notice Kurai with his Sharingan?

I activate my eyes and look. 'I see him' his energy seems different though but that's him.

We land on a tree above Kurai and the others, "Guys, the one on the third left is Kurai." I whisper.

"It seems like we have pursuers." one of then says.

"I'll handle it." That voice, it's Kurai.

Kurai disappears and is right in front of us with his Sharingan on. I then see darkness, soon Kurai and everyone else is gone.

"Kurai!"

End

That's a wrap! Chapter 60 is done! The story isn't over yet so stay loyal and find out what happens to Arcana and the others soon. Let me know how you guys feel about the story if you please.


	61. Chapter 61

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with another chapter! Let's see how things unfold with the pursuit of Kurai now going by Shirai, here is the next one of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 61: Come back

Arcana, Aqua, Daisuke, Shizuka and Touka found themselves in a forest clearing.

"Arcana…" The group turned and saw Kurai behind them.

"I told you not to come after me… but then again it was expected." Kurai said.

"Kurai! Don't do this, come back with us!" Arcana pleaded.

Kurai turned around, "I'm sorry, I have no intention of returning to the hidden Leaf village." He then turned around again.

"Go back home to the village without me." Kurai said.

"Kurai…" Aqua began but Arcana cut her off.

"No! If we let you go then you will become a rogue ninja and will be hunted!"

"That's fine with me, the guys I'll be travelling with are strong, now go back home, all of you." Kurai said harshly.

"Dude why don't you want to come back with us? Are you going because they helped you save me?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I'm going with them to get stronger, nothing more." Kurai said.

"Kurai, I don't believe that! Come back with us! I know you don't want to leave us behind." Aqua pleaded.

Kurai closed his eyes, "You are wrong, I'm going because it is what I want. Power."

"Kurai-kun, if you go then as your betrothed I will bring you back to your village" Shizuka said, she then drew some kunai, "Even if I have to use force."

"I'll do the same." Touka stepped forward and her kagenune was protruding from her back.

"Kurai-san, you and Arcana-sun helped me. Now I will do the same for you." Touka said.

"You would help me by harming me… Interesting, you realized that this is an illusion." Kurai said.

"Kurai! Come back with us! It's not home if you're not there with us!" Arcana shouted.

"Yeah man, we can beat those guys if we team up senpai!" Daisuke said.

"You fools!" Kurai said dragging the word fool out.

"I'm not going back, I am no longer Kurai, from this day forward I am Shirai!"

Aqua then stepped forward, "Then we'll take you back… Release!"

Aqua released the genjutsu and then were back in the real world on the branch of the tree. Kurai was below them. Regulas then started to approach Kurai.

"I thought you said you'd handle this."

"It seems like they wish to take me back to the village, we'll have to fight." Kurai said.

"Oh? Are you okay with fighting your friends?" Regulas asked.

"Yes, as long as they don't end up dying." Kurai answered. "I'd like to get assistance from your Emissaries."

"As you wish, I'll observe." Regulas said and took a step back.

"Kurai! Is that the man who wants you to leave the village!" Arcana asked

"Yes, I am Regulas. The boy will realize his true power by coming with me, as his friend you wouldn't deny him that would you?" Regulas asked Arcana.

"No, you want to use him, why does he have to leave the village to go with you? I'm sure you have your own selfish reasons" Arcana spat.

"You are the selfish one, it is his wish to accompany me, and yet you would deny him his freedom of choice." Regulas countered.

"Enough! Kurai is coming with us!" Arcana was boiling.

"Aren't you a selfish one… The rest of you are to assist in this fight." Regulas turned away from Arcana and walked away, "Try not to kill them."

Arcana ran towards him, he was really angry, "Don't turn your back on me!"

"Lightning style: finger bolt." Arcana was halted by his best friend.

"Arcana!"

"Arcana-san!"

Both Aqua and Touka shouted.

"Rrrragh, Kurai!" Arcana roared and broke out of the string of lightning and was enveloped in a green aura, he had opened the Gate of Opening. He then ran at his friend and delivered an uppercut which was sent flying upward.

Upon the impact it turned out to be a shadow clone.

"Arcana…" Arcana turned to his left and saw his friend looking at him with his Sharingan active.

"I told you, I'm Shirai." Kurai, now known as Shirai was on the opposing side, Regulas' Emissaries moved over to him.

"Don't blame me if your friends get hurt." Taro said cockily and stepped in front of Shirai materializing a dark spear.

"Didn't you hear him, we're his friends now." Mika said taking a step closer to Shirai.

"Get away from him!" Shizuka growled.

"Oh? Jealous are we?" Mika teased and hugged Shirai.

Shizuka leaped into the air, "Nadeshiko style: second step!" Shizuka span and threw a huge volley of kunai at Mika.

Mika smiled and put her hand out returning fire with a multiple ice shards of darkness. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"She's so weak, you like me more don't you Shirai-kun?" Mika looked towards Shirai and saw that she was now holding a log. Shirai was now in front of Taro.

"So shy..." Mika said with glee.

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!" Shirai used a single hand sign with one hand and unleashed his fireball upon his friends.

Arcana and the others dodged the attack, each in a different direction.

Touka jumped to the left and noticed 3 dark spears coming her way, with her kagenune she easily blocked the attack.

"Impressive, I'm Taro." Taro said and took off his cloak revealing his silver hair.

Touka ran at him and attempted to slam him with her kagenune, Taro used a dark Trident to block but the force of her attack knocked him back upon impact.

"A fast one aren't you?" Taro said with a smirk.

…

Shizuka and Aqua jumped to the right side, but ice shards were coming in fast.

Shizuka performed some handsigns, "Wind style: violent whirlwind!" Shizuka's just slowed the ice down back her jutsu wasn't strong enough.

Aqua then did hand signs and she and Shizuka were encased in a barrier made up of small hexagons.

The barrier was smashed though and both girls were knocked down. Renji had cloaked himself in darkness and tackled them down.

"I hope Shirai didn't like one of you, you're pathetic." Mika said as she stepped next to Renji.

Aqua and Shizuka got up, ready for round 2.

…

Daisuke jumped upward.

"Summoning jutsu: Kaji Da!"

Daisuke was atop his majestic phoenix who screeched and flew above the fireball. Dark flames came at him though. "Kaji Da, dodge!" his phoenix however easily dodged by flying higher. He then saw Senzo floating across from him with his arms folded.

"I'm Senzo of the Dark Emissaries."

"I'm Daisuke."

"I supposed you'll be a worthy opponent with a creature as powerful as a phoenix." Senzo said, his arms now unfolded and he held dark flames in both his hands.

…

Arcana hand jumped over the fireball and went straight for Shirai.

"Lightning style: lightning bolt!" Shirai now unleashed his favourite justu, which is more powerful than his finger bolt Arcana however with the power of his first Gate was fast enough to dodge to the side and was coming closer to Shirai ready to punch him. Shirai however picked up his movements with his Sharingan and did hand signs with his other hand, "Dual style: lightning bolt!" Shirai unleashed another lightning bolt and zapped Arcana which sent him flying and unto the ground. Arcana was paralysed, he took a hit from close range. Arcana then used his eyes of Gaia and with that he was able to quickly recover and got up.

"Kurai…this is the last time I'm going to ask you, come back with me. Are you going to abandon your pack!?"

"A pack doesn't need two alphas, I figured learning to master my dark powers will be quite interesting. This is the last time I'm going to ask you, go back." Shirai said coldly.

"That's it, you just ticked me off! Are you really going to toss aside your friends for power like Sasuke did? I'll drag you back with me!" Arcana then unleashed the second gate and dashed towards his friend, ready to beat him to his senses.

"This is interesting…" Regulas said observing the battle from the side lines.

End

That's the end of it! So now we have our line-ups

-Taro VS Touka

-Aqua and Shizuka VS Mika and Renji

-Daisuke VS Senzo

-Arcana VS Kurai/Shirai

How will this end? Will Shirai become another Sasuke? Or will Arcana and the others be able to stop him. Will the Dark Emisarries be too much for them to handle? Find out on the next episode of Drago… uhm, next chapter of… Something Interesting!


	62. Chapter 62

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with from the hibernation chamber! Hope 2018 has been good to everyone! Now let's lunge back into amazing saga of…

Something Interesting

Chapter 62: Clash! Darkness VS The Pack

Touka stared at the boy with silver hair who introduced himself as Taro with a stoic expression. Both Arcana and Kurai had taken her into their home and didn't ask for anything in return. It was strange, she couldn't understand why the two boys were so nice, perhaps they were just naïve. Regards she has made the decision to assist in bringing Kurai back, after all, he said they were all friends. As a friend she would help save him from making this mistake. She didn't fully understand the village laws, but from what she could gather Kurai would be hunted as a traitor if he left the village.

"You could at least introduce yourself you know." Taro said across from her and threw his dark trident. Touka used her Kagenune to swat the trident away but it made a mini explosion of darkness upon impact which made her stumble back. Before Touka could recover Taro was in front of her and punched her with a right hook in the face which sent her flying. She was on the ground, feeling disorientated.

"This is the power of darkness." Taro said cockily.

"Feels like you have a concussion doesn't it?"

…

Shizuka and Aqua were having a tough time against Mika and Renji.

Aqua was going through hand signs while Shizuka was tossing kunai at Renji who was easily deflecting them with his arms incased in darkness.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" a water dragon was heading straight for Renji but he put his hands out and entered a power struggle with the water serpent. Renji however was gradually over powering Aqua's jutsu. Shizuka took this opportunity to jump upwards and used her second step jutsu to send a volley of kunai at Renji while he was occupied by the water dragon. Her kunai never hit the mark though as Mika had deflected them with her dark ice shards. This gave Renji the time he needed and he destroyed the water dragon with his dark strength. He was then knocked back by Aqua's Rainfell which she made of water and threw at him, not seeing this attack coming Renji took a direct hit and stumbled, he was also soaked.

"Renji!" Mika shouted and fired her dark ice shards at aqua. This time her ice was deflected by Shizuka's kunai. Mika growled at Shizuka

'If Kurai were fighting with me he would use this opportunity to use his lightning jutsu on the enemy.' Aqua thought about how Kurai loved to use his lightning jutsu on opponents after she used her water jutsu.

Aqua created another Rainfell out of water and pointed it at Renji, "Water style: bubble blast" Renji was able to recovery from the previous attack and began to swat away the bubbles with his arm which was coated in darkness. He deflected most of them but they were too much and he was hit by 3 of them, soon a 4th came and he was trapped inside. The bubble popped and Renji felt the pressure hit him and he was downed.

"Renji! Dark tundra." Mika threw a giant ice spike made of darkness at aqua which hit her in the chest and she fell.

"Ha! Take that!" Mika yelled.

"Did you forget about me?" Shizuka asked from behind her.

"What?" Mika was surprised, she saw Shizuka standing a good distance away from her and then it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A clone?" Mika muttered.

"Nadeshiko style: hardliner gale fist!" Shizuka punched her but upon impact she had just punched air and a dark aura faded.

Mika was near Renji who was slowing getting back to his feet, "At least I got your friend." She then used dark sacrifice on Renji which weakening her a bit but restored his strength.

"Think again." Shizuka smirked at Mika, "That was a water clone."

"Water style: water shockwave!" a violent wave of water slammed into Renji and Mika from behind them and swepted them away.

…

Senzo and Daisuke were having a ranged battle, each trying to land a hit with a fireball, dark fireball or flare beam.

"Your mythical bird is quite the nuisance." Senzo said with mild irritation as he flew sideways and threw dark fireballs.

Daisuke commanded his phoenix to dodge as he tried using his fire on Senzo but the dark flames seemed to use his fire as a fuel source.

"I see you are not trying to use your own fire to beat mine, at least you were smart enough to notice that regular fire can't overpower dark flames." Senzo mocked.

Daisuke made a bow of flames and fired on Senzo while making sure to fire past the the dark flames. Daisuke was able land a shot on Senzo's arm making him scream.

"Argh! Lucky shot!" He held his right arm in pain more arrows were coming his way but he was able to blow them away with dark winds.

"3,2, burn!" Daisuke said and the flame arrow burst engulfing Senzo's arm and burning it.

"Gahhhhh" Senzo fell from the sky.

…

Arcana was attacking Shirai relentlessly with his Eyes of Gaia and his 2nd gate open.

Shirai was however coated with lightning which enhanced his speed and reflexes with the Sharingan on top of that Shirai was able to handle Arcana's attacks and fight on par with him.

Shirai created a katana out of lightning.

"Oh you can make a katana out of lightning?" Arcana said and made a bo staff from earth.

Arcana charged at Shirai with his bo staff and attacked viciously, Shirai however effectively held off his attacks with his lightning blade. After parrying a leaping downward attack from Arcana, Shirai jumped back and pointed his sword to Arcana and lightning shot Arcana in the chest knocking him down.

Shirai then heard Senzo yell out in pain and was falling from the sky. He deactivated his lightning cloak and teleport to Senzo and caught him using darkness. He put Senzo on the ground and noticed that his arm was badly burned.

He then looked and saw Daisuke enjoying his victory.

"Learned that one from call of duty." Daisuke said to his Phoenix.

Shirai teleported behind Daisuke, grabbed him from behind and threw him off his phoenix, luckily Daisuke shot flame on the ground to lighten his fall.

"Ugh." Daisuke look up and saw that his phoenix was trapped in a dark orb of darkness.

"Kaji Da, no!" Shirai closed his hand making a fist and the phoenix exploded just like the last time he defeated the beast. A feather was floating to the ground but Shirai burned it with dark flames.

"Why senpai!" Daisuke yelled.

"Kurai!" Shirai and Daisuke looked to see Arcana who was on his feet.

"4th gate open!" Arcana yelled, he had just opened the 3rd gate a moment ago and now the 4th, he was getting serious.

"Daisuke, go help Touka!" Arcana said as he had seen that Touka was at a disadvantage. Daisuke nodded and went to go assist Touka.

Aqua and Shizuka seemed to be handling things well from what he could see.

"Kurai! Don't turn your back on me!" Arcana roared.

"Summoning jutsu!"

End

I'm done! Finally!

It seems like Arcana is done playing around right about now. Will it be enough? Will his power be enough to stop his best friend from leaving everyone behind? And if Arcana does defeat Shirai will Regulas step in?

Find out by staying loyal to the story!

Hope you guys enjoy these fights! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about them, feedback is always welcome!


	63. Chapter 63

Hey all, it's Tempestking, back with from laziness! Yeah um sorry about that…

Thanks for staying loyal to this story guys I apologize for the delay.

Thanks for the review Blazing heart frigid soul… you've given me some food for thought.

Well shall we dive into…

Something Interesting

Chapter 63: Switching opponents

"Summoning jutsu!"

With a poof of smoke appeared the great silver wolf Maru at Arcana's side.

"A wolf summon? This complicates things" Shirai said still floating in the sky.

"Maru I need you to help my friends fight off these guys who use Darkness." Arcana pleaded.

"You got it, I smell a familiar scent, I'll go help that girl."

Arcana then faced Kurai.

"5th gate…" Arcana was building power and put his arms in a X stance.

"Open!" Arcana was exploding with raw power, Shirai was shocked to see that his friend was able to open the 5th gate.

4 dark clones appeared around Shirai in a defensive position.

"This is it." Shirai said two of the dark clones went in to attack Arcana but with his speed greatly enhanced he took them out in a flash.

'I can still track his movements at least.'

"Yaaahhhhhhh!" Arcana was leaping at Shirai ready to deliver a fierce strike. The two dark clones got in the way to intercept him and were easily destroyed with stone fists. However after the two dark clones were taken care of they exploded in a burst of darkness sending Arcana down to the ground. He got up coughing, the damage was great and he was having trouble healing since most of it was keeping his body functioning while using the 5th gate. Arcana saw Kurai at Senzo's side and then he teleported away.

Renji and Mika were getting pushed back by Aqua and Shizuka but then Shirai teleported next to them with Senzo on this shoulder.

"Kurai!" shouted Aqua and Shizuka.

Shirai put his hand out.

"Darkness: dark fireball" he sent a fireball at them but they both dodged off to the side but this bought Shirai sometime.

"Mika."

"hm?" Mika hummed.

"Can you heal him?" Shirai asked gesturing to Senzo.

Mika moved in to help Senzo with Sacrifice but they then saw a burst of green energy coming at them.

Renji coating himself with darkness and went in to intercept it and clashed with the great green energy.

"Get out of my way!" It was Arcana who was glowing the brilliant green colour.

Renji was pushed by Arcana unto the ground. Renji put his hand on his arm and growled. Then a wave of water which was being boosted by a wind jutsu was going in for him.

He let out a fierce battle cry and darkness erupted from him which shook the ground. Renji then swatted the water wave away.

"Woah… his really strong…" Shirai said.

"Yep! Renji is a true powerhouse. The darkness increases his power greatly." Mika said happily.

Mika was drained from healing Renji and Senzo.

"Senzo, can you help Renji?" Shirai asked.

"Hey, you aren't the boss of me." Senzo said in retaliation.

"I did bring you here to get healed."

"Fine." Senzo relented and shot a barrage of dark fireballs at Aqua and Shizuka.

"Are you alright?" Shirai asked Mika.

She nodded in glee happy to hear his concern, "I got enough energy to fight but I'll only be able to use Sacrifice once more if needed."

"Okay, help Renji and Senzo." Shirai said and teleported again.

…

…

…

"Get out of my way!" Arcana roared at Renji pissed off.

"Back off!" Renji growled in retaliation.

"Stone fists!" Arcana was moving in at an insane speed but he wasn't the only one, Renji was coated in darkness and met him halfway. When then clashed a crater was formed. The both of them clashed in a burst of power. They were delivering a barrage of attacks, both trying to get some ground over the other. A black pool of energy clashed with a green burst of power. Renji punched Arcana in the face making him fly backwards but still on his feet. Arcana created a huge boulder and tossed it at him but he destroyed it with a blast of darkness. The debris from the attack gave Arcana an opening to get close and punch Renji against his jaw sending him back. Renji wiped blood from his mouth.

A blast of bubbles were launched at Renji but dark fire rendered it useless.

Senzo appeared next to Renji and Aqua appeared next to Arcana.

"Where is the other girl?" Senzo said out loud.

…

…

Taro was was losing ground against Daisuke and Touka and with the help of Maru he was wounded with a nasty scratch on his left shoulder. Things were not looking good for him.

Touka and Maru thrashed him while Daisuke made sure he had no escape. Dodging Touka's Kagenune, Maru's relentless attacks and Daisuke's flame attacks were impossible. He was losing and he knew it.

"Gah… you… weaklings… ganging up on me like this…"

Taro was down on one knee now and Touka and Maru were about to finish it but two dark clones incepted and engaged them.

"Watch your back." Daisuke was shocked and turned around to see Shirai behind him but it was too late. Shirai had put him in a dark sphere, he was trapped.

"I'm sorry Daisuke." Shirai used his Sharingan to render Daisuke unconscious and then released him from the dark sphere.

"You should take you own advice Kurai-kun." Shizuka said standing behind Kurai with a kunai at his neck.

"I sensed you Shizuka-chan." He then faded in a swirl of darkness.

"Sorry Shizuka-chan." He put his hand on her shoulder and zapped her effectively paralysing her.

"Aaaahhh…" and she was on the ground, "Kurai-kun… why?" she asked.

"Rest… you'll be okay…" he then used his eyes to put her into a peaceful slumber.

Shirai then noticed that Taro was flying in the air, Shirai's dark clones were not able to fend off Touka and Maru. Taro then hit the ground and was out.

Maru then ran at Kurai and pounced on him and began to tear into him.

Shirai smirked though and Maru was electrocuted by Shirai's lightning clone.

Maru growled in pain.

Shirai engaged Touka and she slammed her Kagenune at him but he created a dark wall to fend of the attack but he was pushed back slightly.

"Why are you doing this? I don't believe this is what you want but if it is then I misjudged you." Touka said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Just know I never had any intention of using you… Oof!"

Shirai got slammed from behind by Maru who was not out of the fight. Shirai flew forward towards Touka who swatted him with her Kagenune and he was sent into a spinning flying fit while coughing up blood.

…

…

Arcana and Renji were going at it, There power personified with each attack. Renji's dark attacks were disorientating Arcana but also draining himself. With Arcana's minor healing factor thanks to his eyes this battle was far from over.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Aqua sent a water dragon at Senzo who used dark winds to deflect it.

"Not good enough!" Senzo shouted.

Mika then sent ice shards at Aqua who was barely able to dodge.

Aqua then was covered in an ocean of blue energy.

"Torrent drive." Aqua unleashed a wave of water at Mika and Senzo who were able to block thanks to their combined efforts of dark water and wind. Aqua's attack was pushed back and then smirked. After the wave was clear Aqua was nowhere to be seen and then Rainfell hit Mika and then Senzo, they were splashed sending them unto the ground and soaked.

"Waah!" Mika wailed.

"What the!?" Senzo was then surrounded by bubbles but he used dark flames to incinerate the area around him and Mika. Aqua dodged backwards, her blue aura fading.

"Looks like I can't use those for long…"

Arcana and Renji were enjoying their contest of strength, now fully ignoring the other participants.

"Earth Dragon!" Arcana sent an earth dragon at Renji back he pommelled it with a dark fist.

"Mud shot!" Arcana launched a mud shot at Renji which made a clean hit and staggered him. Arcana took this opportunity to deliver a powerful uppercut to Renji's jaw knocking him upward. Arcana then raised a patch of earth so he was now atop a narrow patch of land above Renji who just landed on his back. Arcana then created a giant boulder and tossed it at Renji. Then boulder hit and Arcana could see that there was no way Renji could have dodged that. The boulder then exploded to Arcana's shock and Renji burst out with a powerful punch to the left side of Arcana's face send him off his patch of land. Then Renji jumped after him and with both hands he slammed Arcana downwards unto the ground creating another crater.

"Argh…" Arcana was down but got up slowly.

"This guy… his good." Arcana said while breathing hard.

End

That's a wrap! Hope you guys are liking this battle. Daisuke, Shizuka and Taro are out. Aqua seems to be handle Senzo and Mika so far. Shirai has his hands full with Touka and Maru and Arcana and Renji are having their own duel. How will this battle unfold?

Stay loyal and find out!

Feedback, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome! Tempestking out!


	64. Chapter 64

Hey all, it's Tempestking, All I have to say here is the story must go on! Sorry for the late update, lack of internet sucks! So without further time wasting here is…

Something Interesting

Chapter 64: Leaf support

Senzo had helped Mika up after giving them some breathing room from Aqua.

"That girl is quite the nuisance." Mika said with a frown.

"That she is Senzo said as his dark flames dispersed and Aqua was before them with her Keyblade rainfell which she created from water.

Shockwaves were heard across the battlefield. Arcana and Renji were fighting hard, moving at insane speeds and bursts of power.

"Interesting indeed." Regulas said as he floated in the air watching the battle between Renji and Arcana.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Arcana did Naruto's favourite jutsu and created about 50 clones. He had the numbers.

Arcana's clones went after Renji started to take them out.

A few punches and we got 47 left.

Roundhouse kick and we got 38 left.

After that one of the clones got behind Renji and gave him a Germany surplex, however before Renji collided with the ground he released a burst of Darkness which wiped out the remaining clones.

Arcana was also caught in the attack and sent flying backwards. After the attack Renji was lying in the debris, his burst of darkness having taking its toll on him. Arcana was on his knees gasping for air, Renji's attack took a lot out of him and the power of his celestrial gates faded away. He still had his Gaia eyes activated though and tried to gather some life energy to pull himself together.

"Senzo, we have to go to Renji so I can heal him!" Mika said.

Senzo deflected another water bullet with dark winds. Protecting Mika was proving quite tiresome and he had no opportunities to attack Aqua freely.

"You realize that if you use sacrifice once more you will be unconscious and bedridden for a while." Senzo told her over his shoulder.

"Water dragon!" Aqua lauched a water serpent at Senzo and Mika.

"Dark flames!" Senzo countered by unleashing dark flames that spread forward and overtook Aqua's attack and made her dodge off to the side just barely.

"If I could just land a hit." Senzo mumbled.

"I know what will happen if I help Renji so cover me!" Mika said and ran towards Renji.

"Hey, wait!" Senzo shouted but three bubbles were heading his way from different directions.

"Oh great, dark flare!" he whipped his hand out and dark fire took care of the bubbles.

Mika however was engaged with Aqua in close combat.

Mika tried to whip Aqua with a whip made of ice but Aqua was too fast for her.

"Water style: twin waves!" Aqua did hand signs and when she finishes to waves of water hit Mika from her left and her right.

"Ugh!" Mika fell down knocked out.

Aqua was relieved, she was running out of chakra "That's one down, now…" She didn't get to finish her sentence though as a small ball of darkness hit her in the chest and exploded.

"Finally!" Senzo said and made his way to Mika.

When he reached Mika the sand and dust from his attack cleared and Aqua was half conscious in a pile of debris.

"Ku… Kurai…" she uttered before she fell unconscious.

"Thanks Mika, your little stunt gave me the opportunity to put her down" Senzo was about to lift Mika up but he then saw Shirai taking blows from Maru and Touka.

"I guess it's only fair that I help." Senzo said.

Shirai was not doing so great. After using so much darkness his body was getting weary and his chakra from his jutsus were quite taxing on his reserves. He was fighting past his limited but Maru and Touka were winning.

Maru slammed into him sending him flying unto the ground. After that Touka used her kagenune to slam down unto him. Shirai was able to roll out of the way in time though but Maru jumped unto his chest.

"Dark fist" Shirai coating his fist in darkness and punched the giant wolf sending him flying back and dazzled.

"Ugh I'm feeling all the recoil from those dark moves." Shirai said and then saw Touka's kagenune.

'Shes trying to slam her kagenune into me again… I can't' Shirai closed his eyes and braced himself.

No pain came and when Shirai opened his eyes he saw that Senzo had deflected the Kagenune and saved him.

"Thanks." Shirai said.

Touka shot shards of her kagenune at Senzo but he stopped them with dark winds.

Maru was moving around disorientated, the darkness blinded him temporarily.

"Looks like I have no choice… darkness: false vessel" Darkness coated Shirai and when it disappeared four dark clones appeared around him and lifted him to his feet.

Maru also seemed to have recovered and Touka used wind jutsu to knock Senzo off balance and then she slammed him with her Kagenune. He coughed blood and lay on the ground.

Senzo looked at Shirai, "The darkness has exhausted me, how are you still able to fight?"

"Dark move that gives me false energy. This allows me to fight as if I was at full capacity." Shirai explained.

"False energy created by darkness, sounds dangerous." Senzo commented.

Maru was fine now and ran at Shirai. Two of the dark clones flew up on the left and right of Maru and shot him with dark orbs which made contact and made the wolf stagger. After that they went after Touka but she destroyed them with her Kagenune.

The other two dark clones flew into Maru and coating themselves with darkness and tackled him from two different directions. Maru was down and soon he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Wind style: swirling vortex!" Touka trapped the dark clones in a wind vortex and they were destroyed.

Touka then noticed a black hole on the ground coming towards her too fast for her to react.

It was right in front of her now and Shirai jumped out of it right in front of her.

"Touka, I'm sorry." With his Sharingan he put Touka to sleep.

Shirai then went to Senzo and helped him up, "You okay?"

"Hmph! I'm fine." Senzo said and took Shirai's hand off him when he was on his feet.

At that moment something in the distance came flying at them.

"Is that?" Renji!?" Senzo asked.

Shirai caught Renji in a sphere of darkness and then released him. He was out cold.

"Looks like Arcana beat him." Shirai said and as he looked forward he saw Arcana coming his way.

Arcana looked terrible. He was tired out and his chakra was extremely low. His Gaia eyes where the only thing keeping him going right now.

"Arcana give up! You have lost!" Shirai said.

"Not until you come back with me!" Arcana said back and started running towards Shirai.

Shirai grunted and ran towards Arcana. Shirai then caught something with his Sharingan and dodged to the right. I kunai just barely missed him. Arcana got close enough and prepared to strike, he pulled back his first but Shirai saw it and grabbed his arm and kicked him away before jumping back himself.

"Where did that kunai come from?" Shirai asked.

He then noticed a man with spiky silver hair off to the side.

"Kakashi the copy ninja..." Shirai said. Something then wrapped around Shirai quite tightly. He looked and saw that it was a toad about the size of an adult and it had it's tongue wrapped around him.

"Jiraiya!" Arcana said in surprise.

"Hey there brat, are you alright?" Jiraiya said to Arcana.

End

Done again! So Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived on the scene just in time to save the day! Things are looking good for Arcana help came at just the right moment. Find out what happens next chapter!

Let me know what you guys think, pop me a review or two will ya?


End file.
